Oscar Trénom ou l'enfant de l'amour
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Ils voulaient des enfants alors qu'eux voulaient une famille. Leurs destins allaient se rencontrer changeant leurs vies et leurs visions du monde comme jamais ils ne l'auraient imaginer.
1. Rencontre un jour de pluie

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a été simplement relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre un jour de pluie**

Un couple marchait main dans la main dans les rues de Londres. La ville n'était pas spécialement belle en ce jour de pluie mais cela ne dérangeait pas le couple qui trouvait que ce temps allait très bien avec leur moral. Ils avaient essayé d'avoir des enfants et quand ils virent que cela ne marchait pas ils décidèrent de voir tous les deux des médecins. Le verdict était tombé. Ils étaient absolument, totalement stériles. Ils étaient incapables d'avoir des enfants. Jérôme, un métis aux yeux marrons aux reflets verts, de presque trente ans ; essaya de persuader sa douce Élisabeth d'adopter mais elle avait refusé. Elle n'était pas encore prête. La nouvelle était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit pour penser à cela. Élisabeth avait deux ans de moins que Jérôme. Elle avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs descendant jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules faisant ressortir ses yeux noisette d'habitude si pétillant de vie. Jérôme était policier dans une petite gendarmerie de quartier. Élisabeth était fleuriste dans le même quartier où travaillait son mari, Jérôme Trénom. Ils marchèrent dans les rues avec un café pour Jérôme et un chocolat chaud pour Élisabeth. Ils s'étaient achetés cela pour se faire plaisir et se changer les idées. Ils marchaient dans les rues pour retourner à leur voiture quand un grand bâtiment attira leur attention. Le bâtiment n'était pas des plus accueillants avec ses murs de briques sales, la petite cour boueuse aux jeux pour la plupart abîmer voire casser. Intriguer, ils s'approchèrent pour découvrir que ce bâtiment terne et dépourvu de joie n'était rien d'autre qu'un orphelinat.

-Et si nous entrions pour voir ? proposa Jérôme

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. dit Élisabeth en regardant autour d'elle avec méfiance et crainte

-Cela ne coûte rien. Et puis, je ne pense pas que nos pas nous aient mener ici sans raison. dit Jérôme

-Très bien. Alors allons-y. Mais ce soir, tu fais à manger. dit Élisabeth

-Évidemment. Je te ferais de délicieuses lasagnes. dit Jérôme qui savait qu'elle adorait ce plat surtout quand c'était lui qui le faisait

Élisabeth lui donna un immense sourire à l'idée de manger les lasagnes fait avec amour par son mari. Ils allèrent vers les grilles ouvertes de l'orphelinat qu'ils traversèrent les faisant entrer dans la petite cour. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où Jérôme toqua. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur une femme rousse rondelette avec des yeux bleus brillant d'un éclat qui n'était pas le plus honnête du monde. La femme portait une sorte de tenue réglementaire qui ressemblait en tout point à celui des religieuses mais sans le voile sur la tête.

-Bonjour, monsieur et madame. Que puis-je pour vous en ce beau jour de pluie ? dit la femme

-Bonjour, madame. Ma femme et moi-même aimerions rencontrer les enfants de votre orphelinat. répondit Jérôme comme il l'avait convenu avec sa douce Lizy, comme il la surnommait

-Mais avec plaisirs. Je vous en prie entrer. dit la femme

Ils entrèrent dans un couloir blanc tellement blanc que s'il n'y avait pas des traces de peintures ou de petites empreintes de pas boueux, ils auraient juré être entré dans un hôpital. La femme les conduisit dans des couloirs tout aussi blancs. Il n'y avait pas un bruit en dehors des babillages de la femme leur disant que l'orphelinat possédait de charmants enfants qui savaient se tenir à carreau. Élisabeth et Jérôme ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se tenaient trop à carreau vu le silence qui régnait sans compter les couloirs déserts et impersonnels. La femme les mena jusqu'à une grande porte fermée dont on pouvait entendre du bruit venant de l'intérieur.

-Tous les enfants sont à l'intérieur. Je suis certaine qu'ils vous plairont. dit la femme avant d'ouvrir la porte

La salle était une immense salle de jeu intérieur où était confiné les enfants en ce temps de pluie. Les enfants arrêtèrent de jouer ou de se chamailler gentiment quand ils remarquèrent qui venait d'entrer. La rouquine donna un regard dur et froid aux enfants qui faisaient trop de bruits ou qui se lançaient des petites peluches. Les enfants, qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle, s'approchèrent du centre de celle-ci où ils firent une parfaite ligne des plus jeunes au plus grands. Jérôme et Élisabeth trouvèrent cela très étrange mais ne firent pas la moindre remarque. Ils observèrent les enfants en commençant par les plus jeunes. Soudain des bruits de pleures se firent entendre pourtant aucun des petits devant eux ne pleuraient.

-Que fais ce petit Monstre dans tes bras ? Remets-le avec les enfants de son âge et fait le taire ! ordonna la rouquine en avisant un jeune garçon d'environ six ans tenant dans ses bras un enfant devant avoir cinq ans de moins que lui

-Mais, madame... tenta de protester l'enfant avant de se faire brutalement couper par la rouquine

-J'ai dit : « remets-le avec les enfants de son âge et fait le taire ! » dit-elle d'une voix sans appel

-Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? demanda Élisabeth

-Le Monstre pleure tout le temps pour rien. Et je ne vous parle de ces nuits où il n'arrête pas. répondit la rouquine

-Le monstre ? releva Jérôme qui craignait de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire

-La femme qui l'a déposé là a dit que c'était son prénom alors il s'appelle comme ça. De toute façon, il devra bien se taire à un moment où à un autre. dit la femme avec froideur

Élisabeth ne voulait pas entendre parler d'adoption après avoir appris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. La nouvelle était trop dure, trop fraîche pour y penser clairement. Et puis maintenant, elle avait devant elle un enfant de six ans qui essayait de garder avec lui un enfant de tout juste un an qui pleurait dans ses bras. Élisabeth avait toujours voulu être mère alors voir ce petit bout pleurer lui fendit le cœur. Jérôme avait bien compris ce qui tournait dans la tête de sa femme alors il ne fut pas surpris de l'avoir s'approcher des deux enfants. Il en profita pour les regardait plus en détails. Le garçon de six ans avait des cheveux blonds bouclés qui encadraient son visage fin à la peau claire faisant ressortir ses envoûtants yeux gris. Il était vêtu du même uniforme que ses camarades. L'enfant dans ses bras avait des cheveux noir corbeau partant dans tous les sens rendant ses yeux émeraudes humides encore plus beaux. Élisabeth fut totalement hypnotisée par ces deux enfants. Elle se tourna vers Jérôme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils se regardèrent un long moment ayant une discussion silencieuse pendant que la femme essayait tant bien que mal de faire lâcher l'enfant au petit blond.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Élisabeth en regardant le petit garçon blond

-Je m'appelle Persée, madame. répondit-il

-Persée. En voilà un joli prénom. lui sourit Élisabeth

-Est-ce que tu appelles autrement l'enfant que tiens dans tes bras ? demanda Jérôme

-Oui, monsieur. Je l'appelle Oscar. Répondit Persée

-Attendez ! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas adopter le Monstre et son idiot de protecteur ?! s'exclama la femme incrédule qui n'osait pas y croire

Pourtant un regard noir bien placé de Jérôme suffit à la faire taire. La rouquine soupira mais se dis qu'elle serait libre de ses deux indésirables. Elle conduisit les futurs parents dans son bureau où elle leur fit signe tous les papiers. Une femme, qui travaillait là, leur apporta les affaires de leurs nouveaux enfants. Mais leurs affaires se résumé à une couverture de bébé pour Oscar et une vieille écharpe bleue pour Persée. Autant dire que ce n'était rien. Ils quittèrent l'orphelinat avec Persée donnant la main à son nouveau père quand son désormais petit-frère était dans les bras de leur nouvelle mère. La vie leur souriait enfin. Persée en était absolument certain surtout en voyant leur nouvelle maison qui était bien grande. Et Oscar était désormais son petit-frère.

* * *

A la prochaine

Une Reviews ?


	2. La lettre piégée ou la vérité

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour les Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La lettre piégée ou la lettre de la vérité**

Dans une maison paisible, il y avait juste la mère de famille qui était levée. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine où elle fit passer du café avant de partir chercher le courrier qu'elle ramena dans la cuisine pour le lire tranquillement. Elle commença par mettre les pubs à la poubelle quand ses doigts touchèrent une lettre dont la matière lui était inconnu. Elle la tira à l'écart et l'observa. Elle remarqua d'abord l'étrange sceau de cire qui la fermée puis elle découvrit le nom de la personne à qui était adressé la lettre. Quand elle lut l'adresse noter sur l'enveloppe la peur s'insinua dans ses veines et elle cria.

-JÉRÔME ! cria-t-elle réveillant par la même occasion toute la maison

Jafar, le chat noir fit un bond et détala dehors. Oscar et Persée descendirent précipitamment les escaliers alors qu'ils étaient morts d'inquiétudes. Leur mère ne criait jamais comme ça, même quand elle était en colère après leur père. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils virent que leur père était déjà là revolver en main et prêt à en découdre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ? demanda Jérôme en rangeant son arme après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait pas de danger

-Ça ! répondit Élisabeth en indiquant la lettre incriminait

Jérôme s'approcha et l'observa avec attention. Son instinct de flic et de père remarqua tout de suite que le sceau était louche sans parler de l'adresse trop précise. L'adresse écrite sur la lettre était :  
« _Harry Potter Trénom  
Chambre verte à gauche des escaliers  
12 rue des étoiles  
Londres_ »_  
_  
La seule chambre verte était celle d'Oscar. Et elle se trouvait bien à gauche des escaliers face à celle rouge de son grand-frère. Il y avait la chambre d'ami couleur crème et celle orange était celle des parents. Donc autant dire que la lettre était trop précise même s'ils avaient faux concernant l'identité d'Oscar. Oscar qui avait récupéré la lettre contre l'avis de son grand-frère. Oscar lut la lettre sous le regard désapprobateur de son grand-frère pendant que leur père tournait en rond comme cherchant une solution pendant que leur mère stressait.

-Alors je suis un sorcier ? demanda Oscar posant ses grands yeux verts plein d'espoir sur ses parents

-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent ses parents qui lui prirent la lettre des mains

-Papa, maman ? appela Persée en les regardant avec des questions plein les yeux

-Oui, Persée ? dit sa mère en se tournant vers lui

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda son fils de seize ans

-Il se passe qu'on a reçu une lettre adressée à « Harry Potter Trénom » vivant dans la chambre de ton frère. Or il n'y a personne d'autre que lui dans cette chambre. Donc oui la lettre lui est adressé mais cela sent les problèmes à plein nez. dis leur père

-On a cas répondre à la lettre pour en savoir plus. Proposa Oscar

-C'est de la folie ! Je l'ai dit cela sent les problèmes à plein nez.

-Mais... commença Oscar

-Oscar, je pense que... le coupa doucement son frère

-Que c'est une bonne idée. Le fait qu'il soit un sorcier expliquerait pourquoi quand il est sous le coup de fortes émotions il se passe des choses étranges. dit Élisabeth

Jérôme réfléchit un long moment pesant le pour et le contre avant de finir par accepter l'idée. Ils prirent ensemble un petit-déjeuner tout en discutant principalement de la lettre étrange. Oscar était tout excité à l'idée d'être un vrai sorcier. Après le petit-déjeuner, Persée alla s'entraîner au tir à l'arc dans le jardin où sa mère étendit le linge pendant que son père chaperonnait son petit-frère pour répondre à la fameuse lettre. La lettre fut attrapée par un hibou qui était dans un arbre du jardin. Deux jours plus tard, ils reçurent enfin une réponse disant qu'un professeur viendrait les rencontrés pour discuter. Ils acceptèrent mais décidèrent de rencontrer le professeur dans un café-restaurant en face de la gendarmerie. Ils donnèrent le rendez-vous à l'heure où le café-restaurant était plein de monde tout particulièrement de collègues à Jérôme. Il avait son instinct de flic qui lui disait que c'est un coup à kidnapper facilement des enfants alors il voulait prendre ses précautions.

XxxXxxX

Pomona Chourave, professeur de botanique à Poudlard, marchait dans les rues moldues de Londres. Pomona était une petite femme joliment potelée avec des cheveux gris en désordre laissant voir à merveille ses petits yeux noisette pétillantes de joie. Pomona allait rencontrer Harry Potter et sa famille. Elle était tout excitée à l'idée de le rencontrer surtout qu'elle avait malencontreusement bousculer Severus qui était tombé sur une plante dont les épines plongent dans un long sommeil de deux semaines. Severus ne pouvait donc pas aller rencontrer Harry Potter. Elle s'était donc portée volontaire pour se faire pardonner. Elle arriva enfin au « Tom et Jerry ». Un serveur vient à sa rencontre en lui souriant.

-Bonjour, madame. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il

-Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur et madame Trénom. répondit-elle

Pomona n'était pas comme Severus qui avait une sorte de détecteur à problème mais elle était assez observatrice pour remarquer que les personnes en uniforme avaient changés légèrement leur posture gardant ainsi un œil sur elle. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas mais garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête alors qu'elle suivait le serveur jusqu'à une table au centre de la salle. Pomona remarqua au premier coup d'œil que le frère d'Harry avait été adopté par le couple tout comme lui. La femme était très belle avec ses cheveux châtains tenus à l'arrière de sa tête laissant voir ses yeux noisette pétillants de méfiance quand ils se posèrent sur elle alors qu'elle regardait les enfants et son compagnon avec amour. Là où la femme n'était que douceur et élégance dans sa robe bleu nuit, l'homme n'était que force et charisme dans ses vêtements de couleurs sombres faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et de sa peau. L'aîné portait un tee-shirt gris clair faisant ressortir ses yeux. L'aîné était proche du jeune Harry qui portait un tee-shirt vert faisant ressortir ses grands yeux qui contrairement à James n'étaient pas caché derrière des lunettes.

-Bonjour. Je suis le professeur Chourave. Vous devez être les parents d'Harry. dit-elle en souriant

-Bonjour. Je suis Jérôme Trénom voici ma femme Élisabeth, notre fils aîné Persée et notre cadet Oscar. présenta-t-il en les indiquant chacun leur tour

-Oscar ? Mais il s'appelle Harry James Potter fils de James Potter et Lily Potter. ne put s'empêcher de dire Pomona

-Je suis désolé, madame Chourave. Je ne m'appelle pas ainsi mais Oscar Naruto Trénom.

-Mon frère n'est pas Harry Potter pas plus qu'un Monstre comme on le prénommait à l'orphelinat. le défendit Persée qui refusait de laisser cette femme embobiner joyeusement son frère

-L'orphelinat ?! Mais Albus a laissé Harry chez les Dursleys, chez sa tante maternelle. dit Pomona en regardant avec horreur la petite famille

Et elle se mit à parler. Elle expliqua la magie, Poudlard, qui était Albus. Elle raconta aussi l'histoire d'Harry Potter, le titre de Survivant, ce qui était arrivée la fameuse nuit d'Halloween. Elle parla aussi de la notoriété et de la popularité d'Harry Potter, qu'il était vu comme un héros, un Sauveur. Autant dire que la mère de famille étouffée ses deux bébés dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas laisser partir son cadet dans ce monde de fou. Le père lui restait calme semblant réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la petite femme devant lui.

-Nous pourrions voir pour faire ses achats pour la rentrée. proposa Pomona en espérant détendre l'atmosphère

-Maman ? Papa ? interrogea Harry...non...Oscar brisant un peu le cœur de Pomona qui avait beaucoup appréciait James et Lily

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée, Oscar. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. dit son père qui ne voulait pas perdre son cadet

-Moi, je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il pourrait apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et à connaître ce monde dont il vient. Jérôme, nous ne pouvons pas le garder dans notre monde alors que celui de ses parents biologiques est à quelques pas de nous. Il a le droit de savoir, de voir, de comprendre et de découvrir. N'est-ce pas là ce que nous leur avons appris ? dit Élisabeth

-Oui. Nous leur avons appris à être curieux, ouvert d'esprit, tolérant et respectueux. Le choix revient à Oscar. Mais je veux que tu saches, mon bonhomme, que je ne suis pas rassuré à l'idée que tu partes si loin de la maison dans un lieu inconnu où nous ne pourrons pas te voir autant qu'on pourrait le faire dans une école de notre monde. dit Jérôme en regardant Oscar

Oscar se plongea alors dans ses pensées pour savoir quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas être séparer de ses parents et de son grand-frère mais d'un autre côté il voulait découvrir ce monde. Il venait de ce monde s'était en parti le sien alors il avait envie de le connaître. Et puis, il avait une chance d'apprendre qui était ses parents biologiques. Sa maman et son papa avaient toujours été honnête avec eux. Ils ne leur avaient jamais rien cacher sur l'orphelinat. D'ailleurs son papa l'avait fait fermer après une enquête sur ce-dernier. Oscar réfléchit donc un long moment en repassant dans sa tête ce que ses parents avaient dit. Sa mère était pour qu'il parte parce qu'il avait le droit de savoir, de découvrir et de connaître. Son père l'était moins et n'avait pas caché son inquiétude ni même sa peur de ne pas pouvoir être là pour lui. Oscar savait que sa mère était inquiète pour lui. Elle ne l'avait pas dit pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ou que cela influence son choix. C'est pour ça que sa maman était la plus forte. Et il restait son frère qui n'avait encore rien dis sur son possible départ. Oscar se tourna vers son frère. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui gris.

-Grand-frère. Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je décidai d'y aller ? demanda Oscar

-Bien sûr que non. Il faudra juste que tu m'écrives plein de lettre que je sache ce qui t'arrive parce que tu vas me manquer et je vais m'inquiéter pour toi. Lui sourit Persée

-Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi. dit Oscar avec un petit sourire

-Exactement. C'est le rôle des grand-frères. dit Persée en lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux d'Oscar qui râla malgré le sourire éclatant qu'il avait

-Alors qu'elle est ta décision, Oscar ? demanda Pomona qui avait bien remarqué que l'appeler « Harry » était la pire des idées

En effet, il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on l'appel autrement que par le prénom que lui avait choisi ses parents. Il connaissait maintenant le prénom que ses parents biologiques lui avaient donné mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il avait passé onze à grandir sous le nom d'Oscar Trénom. Il avait grandi dans leur famille au milieu de leur amour, conseil, approbation et tous ce qu'une famille digne de ce nom vous offre. Alors non. Il n'était pas Harry James Potter ! Il était Oscar Naruto Trénom, petit-frère de Persée Luffy Trénom une fine lame. Harry Potter était juste un orphelin devenu un héros pour une chose dont il ne sait rien.

-J'irai. Mais je veux que mon nom soit modifier. Je suis Oscar Naruto Trénom et pas Harry James Potter. dit Oscar en regardant avec détermination son futur professeur

-Sachez que mon fils ne répondra pas à d'autre nom que celui que ma femme et moi-même lui avons donner. lui apprit Jérôme en posant une main sur l'épaule du petit brun

Ils quittèrent le café-restaurant pour aller faire les fameux achats. Élisabeth paya le barman et ils s'en allèrent. Pomona décida de ne pas les conduire au Chaudron Baveur qui pour un lieu célèbre était plutôt louche et inquiétant. Elle mena jusqu'à un autre passage beaucoup plus sympa. Le passage était aussi un bar-restaurant avec chambre à l'étage mais répondait au nom de « La Tellière folle ». Le lieu était sympa, décoré avec goût et surtout il n'y avait que du beau monde à l'intérieur. Pomona les guida jusqu'au passage menant au Chemin de Traverse. Élisabeth et Jérôme furent tellement subjugué par ce lieu plein de magie qu'ils avaient l'impression de retomber en enfance. Élisabeth prit la main d'Oscar et ils commencèrent à progresser sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Où allons-nous pour faire changer notre argent en celle sorcière ? demanda Jérôme

-A Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. répondit Pomona en indiquant un immense bâtiment fait de marbre blanc

-Alors allons-y. dit Persée en commençant à se diriger vers le bâtiment

* * *

A la prochaine

Une Reviews?


	3. Gringotts et achat

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre a été corrigé désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Merci pour les Reviews cela fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Gringotts et les achats**

Gringotts était aussi grand qu'impressionnant. Ils furent absolument subjugués par la beauté du lieu. Pomona leur avait lu l'inscription au-dessus des grilles à l'entrée. Ils en auraient tremblé de peur mais ils n'étaient pas des voleurs alors ils ne risquaient rien. Pomona leur expliqua comment fonctionner l'argent ici. Finalement, elle les mena jusqu'à un guichet tenu par un gobelin. Ce-dernier comprit d'un simple regard que les personnes devant lui étaient des moldus. Pourtant ils ne le regardaient pas avec une curiosité malsaine ou de la peur.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le gobelin

-Nous aimerions avoir accès au coffre Potter pour y retirer de l'argent pour faire les achats de Poudlard. répondit Pomona

-Avons-vous la clef ? demanda le gobelin surprit d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter était le jeune garçon de onze ans avec ces moldus

-Oui. Dit Pomona en sortant une petite clef en or de sa poche

Jérôme et Élisabeth froncèrent les sourcils en la voyant sortir la clef que demandais le gobelin. Oscar et Persée remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Leurs parents n'avaient pas ce regard sans raison. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils avaient l'impression que le professeur Chourave allait vite se retrouver mis à part tout le temps qu'ils seraient dans la banque. Ils ne se trompèrent pas quand leur père parla de sa voix de flic autoritaire.

-Puis-je savoir à quoi sert cette clef ? demanda Jérôme

-Cette clef sert à ouvrir le coffre de Monsieur Potter. répondis le gobelins qui avait très bien compris que l'homme devant lui était le père adoptif d'Harry Potter

-Puis-je savoir comment, vous, simple professeur avait eu la clef du coffre de mon fils cadet ?! demanda Élisabeth d'une voix froide qui choqua Pomona qui ne s'attendait pas à cela venant d'elle

-C'est le Directeur Dumbledore qui me l'a confié pour pouvoir faire les achats d'aujourd'hui. répondis Pomona

-Vraiment ?! Et pourquoi donc le Directeur de la future école de mon fils aurait cette clef ? demanda Élisabeth avec colère

-Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'il serait possible de rencontrer le gobelin qui gère le compte des Potter ? demanda Jérôme en essayant de garder son calme alors qu'il trouvait toute cette histoire louche

-Bien sûr. Patientez un instant. dis le gobelin avant de partir

Ils attendirent à peine une dizaine de minutes avant que le gobelin ne revienne accompagné. Le gobelin qui l'accompagnait porter une sorte de redingote plus belle et plus riche montrant ainsi qu'il était à un poste plus important que le gobelin qui les avait reçus. La petite famille se leva pour suivre le nouveau venu. Quand Pomona voulut elle aussi se lever pour les suivre, Persée se retourna vers elle et dit :

-Vous ne faites pas partie de la famille alors attendez nous.

Persée avait dit cela sur un ton froid et un regard noir si semblable à ceux de ses parents. C'est fier de son coup qu'il rejoignit sa famille en passant un bras autour des épaules de son petit-frère. Le gobelin les fit marché dans tellement de couloirs qu'ils eurent l'impression que cette banque était un labyrinthe. Finalement, il les fit entrer dans un grand bureau baignant dans la lumière des rayons du soleil apportaient par les grandes fenêtres. Le gobelin s'assit derrière le bureau tout en leur indiquant de prendre place sur les chaises face à lui.

-Bien. Je suis Kugo en charge des comptes Potter. Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs et madame ? dit le gobelin

-Voilà, je suis...

Et Jérôme raconta tout avec l'aide de sa femme. Il parla de la lettre, de leur réaction face à celle-ci, des révélations du professeur Chourave, la découverte du monde magique et de l'identité de naissance de leur cadet. Ils lui parlèrent aussi de l'histoire de la clef du coffre qui les intrigués et les inquiétés. Ils lui parlèrent aussi de la décision d'Oscar concernant son nom et prénom donner par ses parents biologiques. Kugo les écouta avec attention tout en prenant note des faits, des détails et autres choses utiles. Quand ils eurent fini leur récit, Kugo prit le temps de bien réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait. Tout d'abord Albus Dumbledore ignorait que son protégé avait fini dans un orphelinat avant de se faire adopter. Ensuite, celui-ci avait plongé la famille du Survivant dans une ignorance totale de leur monde le leur faisant découvrir comme pour n'importe quel moldu lambda. Et enfin, Harry James Potter reniait son nom et son prénom.

-Bien. Tout d'abord si Albus Dumbledore avait la clef du coffre de Monsieur Potter, c'est parce qu'il est son tuteur magique. expliqua Kugo

-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement un tuteur magique ? demanda Persée en voyant que son père essayait de garder son calme tout comme sa mère

Ils ne savaient peut-être pas ce qu'est un tuteur magique mais ils savent très bien ce qu'est censé faire un tuteur, et cela les énervait parce qu'ils étaient certains que cet homme n'avait rien fait pour Oscar. Ils ne se gênèrent pas pour dire à Kugo qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis aujourd'hui le nom de cet homme et qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas à quoi ils ressemblaient.

-Un tuteur doit faire comme un tuteur ordinaire mais en plus de cela il est gardien et gérant des comptes de son protégé. Il doit aussi s'assurer de son bien-être, veiller sur lui mais aussi lui apprendre la culture de notre monde sans oublier l'étiquette et tous les cours nécessaires pour apprendre à gérer la fortune et les futures responsabilités qui vont avec le titre de Lord Héritier Potter que possède votre frère. expliqua Kugo

-Je ne suis pas Harry James Potter. Je suis Oscar Naruto Trénom. Harry Potter est un orphelin, célèbre et fortuné. Moi, j'ai un père policier, une maman fleuriste et un grand-frère aussi génial que douer au tir à l'arc. On n'est peut-être pas fortuné mais moi j'ai l'amour de ma famille. cria Oscar épuisé qu'on veuille lui faire devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas

A ces mots, Persée récupéra son frère qu'il mit d'office sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'aida à se détendre grâce à l'aide de ses parents. Kugo observa cette petite famille si unie et heureuse. Le monde venait s'immiscer dans cette famille avec la douceur d'un Bombarda Maxima pour exiger d'un enfant de onze ans d'être ce qu'ils veulent alors que lui n'a rien demandé. Kugo venait de faire son choix. Il allait aider cette famille. Ni une ni deux, il fit le nécessaire pour retirer discrètement le titre de tuteur magique pour le donner à un homme de grande confiance, son seul ami sorcier. Ensuite, il autorisa la famille à se servir dans le coffre d'Oscar car même s'il ne voulait pas être Harry Potter, il ne pouvait pas se déshériter lui-même. La famille quitta finalement le bureau avec une bourse pleine d'argent et des réponses à leurs questions. Pomona essaya bien de récupérer la clef pour la rendre à Albus mais elle n'y parvient pas. Pendant ce temps-là Kugo vérifiait l'état des comptes Potter tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour cette histoire de nom et prénom. Les achats se passèrent sans incident excepté celui du vendeur de baguette qui réussit à faire peur à Oscar avec son histoire sur l'homme ayant la baguette jumelle de la sienne. Ollivander fut purement et simplement renvoyé au fin fond de sa boutique grâce à une même voix froide des parents qui dirent « merci mais on n'a pas demandé votre critique sur la carrière de mage noir de Lord Voldemort ». C'est aussi le regard noir de Persée en mode grand-frère protecteur qui a son petit-frère dans les bras qui expédia Ollivander tout au fond de sa boutique.

* * *

A la prochaine

Une Reviews ?


	4. Le départ pour Poudlard

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci à tous pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait tellement plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé désolé s'il reste des fautes

**Réponses au Reviews : **

**Noname : **Je ne pense que Kugo soit le nom d'un personnage de manga de ma connaissance. J'ai juste écris à l'envers le nom de Goku ( dans Dragon Ball Z)

**maudinochette : **Oui, pauvre Madame Chourave mais ne t'inquiètes pas s'est une battante.

**Clefto : Réponse chapitre 1 : **Oui, la magie est intervenue mais elle s'est fait discrète

**Réponse chapitre 2 : **Severus est un peu curieux de savoir ce qu'il est devenu du fils de sa meilleure amie et de son pire ennemie. Il pourrait être vache mais seulement si il sait qu'Oscar est Harry Potter. Et oui, Persée est génial. Il adore son petit-frère autant que sa famille

**Réponse chapitre 3 : **Les parents d'Oscar sont prêt à tout pour leurs fils. Le nouveau tuteur d'Oscar est bien tu ne le découvriras que dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le départ pour Poudlard**

-Oscar, descend. On va être en retard. appela sa maman depuis les escaliers

-J'arrive. cria-t-il en jetant un dernier regard à son reflet avant de dévaler les escaliers

Quand il arriva en bas, il entendit râler son père qui disait qu'il avait répété des milliers de fois qu'on ne courait pas dans les escaliers. Persée, lui, rigolait en disant que personne ne respecter cette règle quand maman qui criait qu'on était en retard. Et quand elle criait cela c'est qu'on n'était vraiment pas dans les temps. Persée et son père avaient déjà mis les bagages et Hedwige, sa chouette des neiges, dans la voiture. Ils montèrent et leur père démarra en pestant contre le manque de ponctualité de cette famille. En ce jour de rentrée, il y avait des bouchons partout heureusement Jérôme connaissait des raccourcis qui leur permirent d'arriver dans les temps à la gare en évitant le plus gros des bouchons. Quand ils arrivèrent, Élisabeth partit chercher un chariot pendant que les garçons vidaient rapidement la voiture pour que Jérôme puisse aller la garer. Élisabeth et ses fils mirent tous sur le chariot avant d'être rejoints par Jérôme. Ils cherchèrent la voie 9 3/4 qu'ils trouvèrent assez facilement grâce à une petite rousse dodue qui pestait contre les moldus. Ce constat fit froncer les sourcils à Élisabeth et Jérôme à qui Kugo avait bien expliqué la grande importance du secret magique. Persée frémis de dégoût et de peur à la vue de la famille de rouquin. Ses parents savaient qu'à cause de la surveillante de l'orphelinat, il avait la phobie des roux et des rousses. Ses parents avaient déduit que c'était dû à un traumatisme profond. Oscar avait aussi développé une phobie des rousses même si au moment de l'orphelinat il était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Ses parents n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre mais le pousser à en discuter avec son frère. Ils attendirent donc que la famille passe avant d'y aller.

Le quai était bondé de monde. Il y avait un magnifique train rouge et noir dont descendaient des enfants ou parents. Les parents donnaient des conseils, consignes et dernières recommandations rendant les au-revoir aussi touchant que larmoyant. Oscar et sa famille s'éloignèrent le plus possible de la famille de rouquin sous le regard curieux de personnes aussi riches et charismatiques qu'influentes. Il était étrange de voir des moldus se tenir volontairement le plus loin possible de famille comme les Weasley qui étaient complètement amoureux des moldus. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur ce détail préférant demander à leurs enfants de mener l'enquête.

Le train allait bientôt partir. Oscar vit son frère s'approchait de lui pour mieux lui donner des conseils. Il lui promit que s'il ne lui écrivait pas souvent magie ou pas il viendrait prendre lui-même de ses nouvelles. Puis ce fut son père qui lui fit promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises. Et puis Jérôme céda prenant son petit bonhomme dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il allait lui manquer. Le train allait aller partir et Élisabeth n'était pas prête à laisser son bébé partir. Elle avait les yeux débordants de larmes quand Oscar se précipita dans ses bras. Elle le serra doucement contre elle en un câlin qui devient collectif. Finalement, elle écarta son bébé d'elle et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Écoute moi. Ce monde va être nouveau pour toi et cela risque d'être compliqué alors vas-y pas à pas, à ton rythme. Il ne faut pas que tu hésites à chercher partout pour avoir des réponses complètes. Sinon comme le voyage va être long, je t'ai fait une salade de riz comme tu l'aimes. Je t'ai mis aussi de quoi grignoter, t'occuper et nourrir ta chouette.

La personne sur le quai annonça que le train allait partir dans dix minutes. Élisabeth prit une dernière fois son fils cadet dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Persée embrassa son petit-frère sur les deux joues avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Oscar le regarda avec curiosité et envie avant que son père ne pose une main sur son épaule.

-Allons te trouver une place dans un compartiment. dit-il

Jérôme prit les bagages, Oscar sa cage et ils montèrent dans le train. Ensemble, ils cherchèrent un compartiment. Finalement, Jérôme laissa son petit garçon dans le même compartiment qu'un certain Cédric Diggory. Jérôme plaça les affaires dans le filet avant d'embrasser Oscar tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Il le laissa enfin avec ses nouveaux camarades. Jérôme rejoignit sa femme et son aîné sur le quai d'où ils purent voir leur Oscar apparaître à une fenêtre pour leur faire « au-revoir » d'un signe de la main. Ils le lui rendirent, et, s'est avec tristesse et inquiétude qu'ils virent leur petit garçon partir. Ils ne le reverraient qu'au vacance.

Quand Oscar fut à la fenêtre à saluer sa famille, ses cheveux volèrent laissant voir sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il cachait tout le temps. Les quelques riches familles qui avaient observé la petite famille de moldue furent très surpris en voyant la fameuse cicatrice sur le front du cadet Oscar, s'ils avaient bien entendu. Molly Weasley, la petite femme rousse dodue qui avait pesté contre les moldus, vit avec plaisir la célèbre cicatrice. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette famille l'appelait Oscar. Et elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Molly voulait se rapprocher du Survivant pour le faire épouser sa petite Ginnerva, sa fille unique qui deviendrait riche, célèbre et respecter. Molly décida donc de s'approcher de la famille et tout particulièrement du fils qui était un peu à l'écart de ses parents. Le père réconfortait la mère qui était semble-t-il effondré par le départ d'Harry. Lucius Malfoy un grand blond à la peau pâle et aux yeux mercures décida de rester avec ses amis pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Lui et ses amis avaient bien remarquer que Molly Weasley venait à la rencontre de la famille du Survivant qui elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Molly s'approcha du jeune blond de seize ans. Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention cela marcha car Persée se tourna vers elle. Malheureusement sa réaction ne fut pas celle que Molly s'attendait à avoir. Elle lui avait donné un doux regard avenant avec un doux sourire de maman-gâteau. Tout cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Persée la regarda avec horreur avant de lui échapper et de se précipiter sur ses parents presque en criant. Il se réfugia dans les bras de ses parents loin de la femme rousse. Molly regarda avec stupeur l'enfant qui avait filé ainsi dans les bras de ses parents. Parents à qui il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour comprendre qui avait pu plonger dans cet état leur fils.

-Je m'occupe de Persée. dit Élisabeth

-Entendu. Je vais voir cette femme. dit Jérôme qui était prêt à lui apprendre à terroriser son fils

Lucius et ses amis avaient observé avec stupeur et amusement le jeune garçon fuir ainsi Molly Weasley. Ils virent le père s'approchait de cette-dernière et commençait à discuter avec elle pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait à son fils. Narcissa Malfoy une grande blonde aux yeux bleus regardait elle aussi ce qui se passait entre Molly et le père de famille. Elle porta son regard sur la mère et réalisa que l'enfant n'allait vraiment pas bien. Narcissa voyait bien que la mère prenait son temps, y aller doucement et gentiment pour apaiser son fils mais il était trop terrorisé pour réussir à se calmer. Narcissa était Médicomage même si elle avait mis à part sa carrière pour s'occuper de son fils puis travailler à mi-temps quand il fut plus grand. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir surtout quand elle pouvait les aider comme c'était le cas pour cette mère et son fils.

-Lucius, je vais voir la mère et le fils. dit-elle en regardant son époux

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius qui n'avait pas vraiment fais attention à ces deux personnes

-Le fils fait une crise de panique et sa mère est dépassé. Je peux aider alors je ne vais pas rester là. dit-elle

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à la mère et le fils, il dut admettre que sa femme avait raison. Il acquiesça et la laissa partir. Il décida de se rapprocher de Molly qui avait été rejointe par son mari. Arthur Weasley essayait semble-t-il de comprendre pourquoi cet homme se montrait si froid avec sa douce épouse. En effet, Jérôme était froid avec elle depuis qu'elle n'avait pas supporté l'idée que son fils ne s'appelle pas « Harry Potter » ça s'était avant qu'elle ne décide d'insulter Persée en disant qu'il était un garçon mal élevé autant dire qu'à ce moment-là la moutarde monta au nez de Jérôme. Lucius arriva d'un air de rien pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait. Pendant ce temps-là, Élisabeth essaya de garder son calme alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de paniqué parce qu'elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à calmer son fils.

-Bonjour, madame. dit une voix douce à côté d'elle

Élisabeth détourna son attention pour voir une belle femme blonde portant une robe bleu roi. Élisabeth se rappela qu'elle l'avait vu un peu plutôt dans la gare à l'écart. La femme lui sourit avec douceur et gentillesse et dit :

-Je suis Médicomage. Je peux peut-être vous aider si vous voulez ? proposa-t-elle

-Médicomage ? Vous voulez dire médecin ou guérisseuse ? interrogea Élisabeth qui ne laisserait pas une inconnue touchait à son fils

-Oui, c'est cela. Je ne connais pas l'équivalent moldu de mon titre. Mais je peux peut-être vous aider. Qu'arrive-t-il à votre fils ? dit Narcissa

-Il fait une crise de panique. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état c'est sûrement à cause de cette femme rousse qui la touchait. expliqua-t-elle

-Il a la phobie des contacts ? interrogea Narcissa avec professionnalisme

-Non. Il a la phobie des roux et des rousses. dit Élisabeth

Sa réponse pétrifia un instant Narcissa qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de pareille phobie. C'était une première pour elle. Cet enfant avait vraiment une phobie étrange mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de l'aider. Elle demanda à ses amies Héléna Nott et Gabrielle Goyle de venir se mettre autour de l'enfant retirant ainsi Molly Weasley, son mari et leur fille de son champ de vision. Le fait de ne plus voir les roux eut l'effet de calmer Persée que Narcissa finit apaiser et d'aider à se remettre de ses émotions. Élisabeth aida Narcissa à aider son fils.

-Maman ? dit-il en reprenant enfin pied dans la réalité

-Oh, mon chéri. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Merci, madame. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. dit Élisabeth en souriant

-Je vous en prie ce n'était rien. Vous devriez essayer de trouver un moyen pour lui éviter d'avoir ce genre de crise. lui conseilla Narcissa qui comme ses deux amies comprenait parfaitement la peur de la mère

-Vous avez bien raison. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution. Oh, je viens de réaliser que je ne m'étais même pas présenter. Je suis Élisabeth Trénom et voici mon fils aîné Persée. dit-elle

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Narcissa Malfoy voici mes amies Héléna Nott et Gabrielle Goyle. dit-elle en indiquant chacune d'elle

Élisabeth les salua puis s'excuser auprès d'elles car elle devait rejoindre son mari. Narcissa décida de la suivre puisqu'apparemment son propre époux avait décider de n'être qu'un simple spectateur comptant les points dans sa tête. Héléna et Gabrielle s'excusèrent elles aussi car elles devaient s'en aller avec leur mari. Elles saluèrent Lucius, Narcissa, Persée et sa mère avant de disparaître dans un bruit caractéristique du transplanage qui surpris Persée et sa mère. Narcissa profita de leur surprise pour remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas d'a priori sur la magie ce qui à son avis était très bien pour le jeune Harry Potter. Elle remarqua aussi que Lucius comme Molly Weasley avaient remarqué qu'ils venaient vers eux.

-Ah revoilà votre femme et votre mal élevé de fils. dit Molly sans voir que Jérôme se retenait tant bien que mal de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour oser insulter son fils

-Jérôme. Elle ne mérite pas plus ton attention. Rentrons à la maison. Persée est épuisé tout comme moi. lui dit Élisabeth en posant une main sur son épaule alors que Persée restait loin des rouquins

-Tu as raison, Lizy. dit Jérôme en se calmant et se retournant vers elle pour lui sourire

-On n'en a pas fini ! s'exclama Molly qui trouvait que cette famille n'était que des impolis qu'est-ce qu'elle plaignait ce pauvre Harry chéri

-Nous nous en avons fini avec vous. Tout ce que vous savez faire c'est insulté les gens. Alors je dois dire qu'entre vous et mon fils le plus mal poli c'est vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser mais notre fils doit faire sa rentrée tout comme mon mari et moi-même devons aller à notre travail. Sur ceux, je vous dis : « bonne journée ». coupa Élisabeth avant que Jérôme ne perde son calme

Ils quittèrent la gare non sans avoir remercier une dernière fois Narcissa et saluer les quelques personnes avec qui ils avaient discuté. Molly repartit chez elle en pestant contre cette horrible famille. Elle allait écrire une lettre à Albus pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Arthur aurait bien voulu s'excuser auprès de la famille du comportement de sa femme mais il n'en eut ni la possibilité ni même le temps. Ce détail amusa grandement Lucius qui avait remarqué que les parents prenaient bien garde d'éloigner leur fils de la famille de roux. Finalement, Lucius et Narcissa repartirent chez eux avec en tête ce qu'ils avaient observé de la famille du Survivant. Une fois du côté moldu, la famille Trénom reçu une lettre de Kugo pour valider le lieu et l'heure de leur rendez-vous avec le tuteur magique de leur cadet pour le rencontrer.

XxxXxxX

Oscar passait un très bon voyage dans son compartiment. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune Cédric Diggory qui comme ses amis se faisaient un plaisir de lui en apprendre toujours plus sur Poudlard et le monde magique. Ils lui conseillèrent même des livres qui lui permettraient d'en apprendre. Oscar voulait vraiment apprendre les coutumes, les us et les traditions. Ses compagnons de voyage le remarquèrent et se firent donc un plaisir de lui parler des grandes familles sorcières et comment on s'adressait ou saluer telle ou telle personne. En échange Oscar leur parler du monde moldu et ils purent ainsi discuter des différences entre les deux mondes. Ils discutèrent ainsi longtemps sans se faire embêter. Finalement le train arriva en gare ; Oscar descendit et rejoignit le demi-géant qui appelait les premières années. Oscar n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi grande et aussi...bref...ressemblant à ce point à l'image qu'il pouvait se faire d'un géant civilisé.

-Allez les premières années. Nous allons prendre les barques. C'est quatre par barques. leur dit le demi-géant avec une voix douce mais certes bourrue

* * *

Une Reviews ?

Des attentes? Des propositions?


	5. Répartition et rencontre

Salut, tout le monde

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'en ai eu autant cela fait tellement plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Répartition et rencontre**

Oscar suivit ses nouveaux camarades jusqu'au lac où il monta dans une barque avec une fille aux longs cheveux bouclés, un garçon blond un peu rondelet et un jeune brun des plus ordinaires. Le château était magnifique. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée avec ses fenêtres éclairées, son style ancien mais surtout qu'il surplombe ainsi le lac se reflétait dedans comme dans un miroir. La vue qu'ils avaient été si belle, si magique, si... Oscar ne trouvait tout simplement pas les mots pour expliquer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les barques continuèrent à avancer comme si elles connaissaient le chemin jusqu'à une sorte de crique. Là les barques s'arrêtèrent et ils purent descendre. Le demi-géant les fit monter jusque dans une salle où il leur demanda d'attendre ce qu'ils firent. Oscar fut surpris devoir des fantômes entraient dans la pièce. Il les observa avec curiosité sans avoir crié comme le reste des enfants. Ils restèrent là encore un moment avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre sur une femme vêtue d'une longue robe verte aux cheveux gris remontait en un strict chignon. Elle leur fit un discours de bienvenue leur expliquant par la même occasion le fonctionnement des différentes maisons.

-Suivez-moi. dit-elle avant de les faire entrer dans une immense salle

La salle était aussi immense que magnifique. Il y avait quatre immenses tables correspondantes chacune à une maison. Aux tables se trouvait des élèves portant exactement les mêmes couleurs. Ils marchèrent dans l'allée centrale jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une estrade sur laquelle se trouvait un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau derrière lequel se trouvait une immense table remplie de professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall, la femme qui les avait faits entrée, se mit à côté du chapeau. Ils l'observèrent avec attention avant d'être surpris par les trois ouvertures venant d'apparaître. Le chapeau se mit à chanter une longue chanson qui expliqua la même chose que le professeur McGonagall avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la grande salle.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous viendrez sur le tabouret et je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. dit-elle une fois que le Choixpeau eut fini sa chanson

Le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler des élèves qui s'assirent sur le tabouret où le Choixpeau dit le nom de leur Maison. La répartition continua sans qu'Oscar n'y prête vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

-Potter, Harry !

Il vit le professeur Chourave soupirait avant d'observer les élèves de premières années mais surtout Oscar. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce attendant que cela passe. Le professeur McGonagall redit deux fois le nom d'Harry avant qu'un professeur aux cheveux noirs et gras dise :

-Professeur, passons au suivant. lui dit-il d'une voix froide et neutre

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça et continua à appeler les autres élèves. Certains remarquèrent que le directeur ne semblait pas être satisfait ni même content qu'Harry Potter n'était pas sorti du lot. Il faut dire beaucoup d'élèves se poser des questions sur l'absence d'Harry Potter. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi il n'était pas là car si son nom était sur la liste cela signifiait qu'il avait répondu à la lettre.

-Trénom, Oscar ! appela le professeur McGonagall

Oscar souffla un coup pour se donner du courage avant de se diriger vers le tabouret. Là il s'assit et le professeur McGonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête le plongeant dans le noir par la même occasion.

-__Oh, Harry Potter ou devrais-je dire Oscar Trénom. Voyons voir où je vais te mettre. Je vois que tu es d'une grande loyauté envers ta famille que tu aimes de tout ton cœur. Tu es aussi très ouvert d'esprit et curieux. Tu aimes apprendre de nouvelle chose. Et...Oh...tu cherches encore et toujours à prouver ta valeur à tes parents et ton frère. Serdaigle pourrait satisfaire ta soif de connaissance alors que Serpentard pourrait te mener sur le chemin de la grandeur. __dit la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête

__-Mettez moi là où je serai le mieux. __

__-Dans ce cas, tu seras à __****SERPENTARD ! ****s'exclama le Choixpeau

Oscar sentit le Choixpeau lui être retiré mais il eut le temps de le remercier pour sa répartition. Il se dirigea vers la table qui allait être la sienne durant les sept prochaines années. La répartition se termina et le Directeur se leva et s'approcha du pitre d'or dont la chouette ouvrit ses ailes attirant le silence.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle année. J'espère que cette année vous sera aussi belle et magique que les précédentes. Le troisième étage vous est formellement interdit d'accès sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Cette année encore Monsieur Rusard, le Concierge, me demande de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits se trouve à côté de son bureau et il vous conseille d'aller en prendre en connaissance. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un excellent repas et bon appétit. dit-il avant de taper dans ses mains faisant apparaître de nombreux plats sur les tables

Aussitôt ils commencèrent tous à manger et à bavarder pour faire connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades. Oscar se sentit étranger au milieu de ses camarades. Une petite poignée des garçons et filles de premières années se connaissaient que ce soit de vue ou comme des amis voir des connaissances. Il les écouta donc bavarder et s'appeler par leur prénom ou surnom pour certain.

-Hé ! Trénom. Tu viens d'où ? demanda un métis répondant au nom de Blaise, si Oscar ne se trompait pas

-J'ai grandi à Londres. Pourquoi ? demanda Oscar

-Blaise ne te demandait cela, Trénom. Il te demandait si tu viens d'une famille de sorcier. dit un jeune blond répondant au nom de Draco

-Oh. Désolé. J'ai été adopté par une famille de moldus, je crois que c'est le terme pour qualifier des personnes ne faisant pas de magie.

-T'inquiètes ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas compris sa question. Blaise n'est pas toujours très claire. dit une jeune fille de troisième année

Oscar tourna son regard vers elle pour la remercier de ses mots réconfortants mais à la surprise de tout le monde il ne la regarda pas un millième de seconde avant de plonger son regard dans son jus de citron. Là, Blaise qui se trouvait face à lui remarqua qu'il serrait convulsivement son verre. Il s'interrogea aussitôt sur le comportement de son nouveau camarade avec lequel il espérait pouvoir devenir ami. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que sa petite crise ne passe qu'il ne remercie la jeune fille sans pour autant la regarder. Oscar avait réagi ainsi parce que la troisième année était tout bonnement la seule rousse de la table de Serpentard. Il se promit de tout faire pour l'éviter et ne jamais ô grand jamais la voir.

-Tes moldus de parents l'ont pris comment que tu étais un sorcier ? demanda Draco qui avait dit « moldus de parents » avec un mépris évident qui n'échappa à personne

-Ils ont d'abord cru que la lettre était un piège mais finalement ils ont plutôt bien accepté le truc surtout avec le Chemin de Traverse qui ne leur laisser plus trop le choix. répondit Oscar

-Pourquoi ont-ils cru que la lettre était un piège ? demanda Blaise qui ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse penser cela d'une lettre venant de Poudlard

-Ils ont cru que c'était un piège pour me kidnapper. répondit-il

-Ils sont fous ces moldus. dit Draco d'un air méprisant

-Tu n'étais pas à leur place alors ne les juge pas. lui dit Oscar en lui donnant un regard noir

Le repas se poursuivit sans problème. Oscar fit davantage la connaissance de Blaise qu'il apprécia énormément. Blaise était quelqu'un de sympathique à l'esprit ouvert. Ce-dernier lui présenta même Théodore Nott un ami à lui. Oscar l'apprécia aussi discutant avec eux tout au long du repas. Marcus Flint, le Préfet de Serpentard, leur présenta chacun des professeurs ainsi que le patron, comme ils appelaient affectueusement le professeur Snape qui est aussi leur Directeur de Maison. Finalement, ils chantèrent l'hymne de Poudlard avant de pouvoir aller rejoindre leur dortoir. Là le professeur Snape, un homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux onyx ; leur fit tout un discourt sur l'union dans leur maison et qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer en mal sinon ils auraient des nouvelles de lui. Autant dire que tout le monde compris le message surtout que le patron n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être une personne qu'il faut mettre en colère.

-Oscar vient voir le dortoir ! l'appela Blaise

-J'arrive. dit Oscar en montant les escaliers de pierre

Il arriva dans un dortoir au mur de pierre grise. Il y avait quatre lits à baldaquin aux draps verts et argentés. Il y avait aussi de petites fenêtres faites de nombreux vitraux magiques éclairant d'une douce lueur le dortoir. A côté de chaque lit se trouvait une armoire et une sorte de petit bureau. Il y avait aussi une porte menant à la salle de bain. Le dortoir était absolument superbe. Oscar repéra rapidement ses affaires au pied d'un lit. Il ouvrit sa malle, chercha son pyjama et fila prendre une bonne douche.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le né-moldu dort dans la même pièce que moi ? demanda Draco, qui ne l'aimait décidément pas

-C'est ici que j'ai été installé. Si cela ne te plaît pas ce n'est pas mon problème après tout on n'est pas obliger de s'entendre tout le monde. dit Oscar

-Bien parler, Trénom. Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Théo. Dit Théodore Nott

-D'accord, Théo. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Je vais me coucher. dit Oscar en se dirigeant vers son lit

-Bonne nuit. lui dit Blaise en se préparant à se coucher lui aussi

Ils se couchèrent tous les quatre et s'endormir rapidement à la suite de toutes leurs émotions de la soirée. Oscar s'endormit en passant qu'il devrait écrire une lettre à ses parents et son frère sinon ce-dernier essaierait de venir à Poudlard pour le voir. D'ailleurs, il avait hâte de découvrir les cours qu'il allait avoir. Mais pour l'instant, il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

XxxXxxX

Pendant qu'Oscar profitait de son voyage dans le Poudlard Express ; ses parents étaient partis à Gringotts pour faire la connaissance de son nouveau tuteur magique. Persée avait préféré rester à la maison pour se reposer en regardant de bons films. Élisabeth fut rassurée de son idée. Sa crise lui avait vraiment fait peur. Cependant Jérôme la rassura en lui disant qu'il prendrait les mesures nécessaires pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Ils laissèrent donc Persée pendant qu'eux aller à Gringotts en s'interrogeant sur l'identité du tuteur magique d'Oscar. Ils espéraient que Kugo avait fait un bon choix. Quand ils arrivèrent à Gringotts, ils saluèrent avec respect le gobelin qui les reçu avant que celui-ci ne les conduise jusqu'au bureau de Kugo. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Kugo était déjà installé derrière ce-dernier faisant face à deux hommes. Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux noirs sauf que le plus jeune les avait bouclés.

-Ah ! Monsieur et madame Trénom. Je suis ravi de vous voir. Permettez que je fasse les présentations. Voici, Vladimir Tepes et son compagnon Regulus. Dit Kugo en indiquant le plus vieux puis le plus jeune

Vladimir était un homme à la peau clair et aux yeux aussi noir que ses longs cheveux tombant dans son dos. Il était bel homme comme son compagnon qui se différencié de lui par ses yeux gris pétillant de vie. Vladimir était vêtu tout de noir quand Regulus portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Ils avaient l'air tout à fait charmant surtout ce Regulus.

-Bonjour. Voici mon mari Jérôme Trénom quant à moi je suis Élisabeth Trénom. dit-elle avec un doux sourire aux lèvres

-Bonjour. Kugo a eu la gentillesse de nous expliquer ce dont il vous a parler la dernière fois qu'il vous a vu ainsi que les découvertes qu'il a faite à ce moment-là.

-Lequel d'entre vous est le nouveau tuteur magique de mon cadet ? demanda Jérôme une fois qu'ils furent assis

-C'est Regulus puisqu'il est le frère cadet du parrain d'Harry Potter ou devrais-je dire Oscar Trénom. répondit Vladimir parlant d'une voix douce mais puissante.

-Le parrain d'Oscar ?! Nous ne savions pas qu'il a un parrain. dit Élisabeth

-Sirius est en prison pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrew. leur apprit Regulus avec tristesse en pensant à son grand-frère qui lui manquait tant

-Je me suis renseigné à ce sujet ; à votre demande. Il apparaît dans le dossier de Sirius Black à été envoyé à Azkaban sans avoir eu le droit à un procès. dit Kugo

-Ne peut-on pas faire juger mon frère ? Il ne mérite pas cela. Sirius est quelqu'un de bien. dit Regulus se souvenant de son frère

-Nous le ferons juger. lui assura Vladimir

-Merci. dit Regulus en se rapprochant de lui

-Comment cela va-t-il se passer maintenant que vous êtes le tuteur de notre fils ? demanda Jérôme

-Je pourrais rencontrer Oscar et faire sa connaissance ainsi que la vôtre. répondit Regulus

-Il vaut mieux que tu rencontres la famille puisque vous serez amené à vous voir souvent pour affaires ou simplement parce que tu seras amené à faire partie de leur famille. dit Vlad

-Quand Oscar sera en vacances vous pourriez venir manger à la maison sinon en attendant vous pouvez lui écrire pour vous présenter. proposa Élisabeth

-C'est une excellente idée. dit Regulus avec un grand sourire

-Parfait. Nous nous tiendrons au courant pour la date et de l'évolution de votre relation avec Oscar. dit Jérôme

-Oui. Regulus, tu pourrais lui envoyer un miroir à double sens ou un carnet de communication magique pour faciliter vos échanges. proposa Vladimir

-Je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien. dit Regulus

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de chose et d'autre. Finalement, Jérôme et Élisabeth décidèrent de rentrer chez eux refusant de laisser Persée seul plus longtemps. Avec Regulus et Vladimir, ils se mirent d'accord pour rester en contact et apprendre à se connaître davantage car Jérôme étant Jérôme il était toujours aussi méfiant concernant le couple. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Persée leur sauta presque dessus pour savoir comment s'était passé leur rendez et ce qu'ils pensaient du nouveau tuteur magique d'Oscar.

-Le rendez s'est bien passé. Le nouveau tuteur magique d'Oscar a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien comme son compagnon mais je ne suis pas encore fixé. dit sincèrement Jérôme à pour répondre aux questions de son aîné

-Et toi, maman ? demanda Persée

-Je pense aussi que c'est quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs, il a été tout à fait charmant comme son compagnon bien que celui-ci fut plus réservé. Sinon toi comment vas-tu ? dit Élisabeth

-Je vais bien, maman. J'ai regardé Underworld alors je me suis complètement changé les idées. dit Persée voulant rassurer ses parents

-Parfait. D'ailleurs, tu iras voir quelqu'un pour t'aider à soigner ou au moins à prendre à gérer ta phobie. dit Jérôme

-Quoi ? dit Persée surpris malgré le fait qu'il se souvienne que sa mère lui avait avoir eu peur lors de sa crise à la gare

-Fils, nous voulons le meilleur pour toi. Et ta phobie si tu ne sais pas au moins gérer les crises, cela pourrait devenir un handicap pour ta vie future. dit Jérôme

-Persée, ton père a raison. J'ai vraiment eu peur à la gare. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves complètement noyer par ta phobie et que cela puisse avoir des conséquences aussi bien sur ta santé que dans ta vie future. dit Élisabeth voyant que Persée ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils le poussaient soudainement à aller voir quelqu'un

-Ta mère et moi pensions qu'en te faisant parler à ton frère de votre phobie commune pourrait vous aider mais on s'est trompé. Nous voulons juste d'aider, Persée. dit Jérôme expliquant par la même occasion qu'ils avaient épuisé leur carte pour aider eux-mêmes leurs fils

-D'accord. J'irai voir quelqu'un. accepta Persée comprenant que ses parents faisaient juste ce qu'ils croyaient être le mieux pour lui

* * *

A la prochaine

Une Reviews ?

Des propositions? Des attentes?... Je suis tout ouïe


	6. Lettres et premiers cours

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait très plaisir 

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Lettres et premiers cours

Persée s'ennuyait déjà de son petit-frère après tout c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient ainsi séparer. Alors comme il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il écrivit une lettre à son petit-frère mais quand il chercha un moyen de la lui envoyer pour qu'il la reçoive rapidement Persée fut embêté. Ce n'est pas comme si le monde magique était très accessible avec le leur. Merde quoi ! Oscar était parti depuis moins d'une journée et il avait déjà l'impression de perdre le contact avec lui. Persée décida d'enfin se coucher quand il entendit des coups à sa fenêtre. Intriguer, il se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre laissant entrer une chouette des neiges.

-Hedwige?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dit Persée en la caressant

Hedwige se contenta d'hululer avant de s'envoler vers son bureau où se trouvait la lettre. Persée sourit à la chouette de son frère. Il prit la lettre dans ses mains et Hedwige vient se mettre sur son épaule comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Persée la déposa sur son perchoir dans la chambre d'Oscar. Il lui donna à manger et à boire avant de la caresser de nouveau.

-Reposes-toi. Tu partiras demain matin avec ma lettre pour Oscar. lui-dit Persée en lui accrochant la lettre

Persée laissa un petit mot pour ses parents sur la table de la cuisine avant d'aller enfin se coucher.

XxxXxxX

Oscar s'était réveillé un peu avant ses camarades de dortoir ce qui lui permit de profiter tranquillement d'une bonne douche. Il était entrain de finir de s'habiller quand ses camarades de dortoir se réveillèrent.

-Bonjour, Blaise et Théo. leur dit Oscar

-Bonjour, Oscar. Blaise, je vais me doucher avant toi. dit Théo

-Ça marche. Au fait; salut, Oscar. Cela fait longtemps que tu es levé ? dit Blaise

-Je suis levé depuis pas très longtemps. Bon, je t'attends toi et Théo en bas. dit Oscar avant de descendre dans la salle commune

Blaise et Théo ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre vite suivi par Draco. Draco qui ne semblait toujours pas aimé Oscar. Marcus mena les premières année jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, ils se mirent à discuter pour les plus réveillé en même temps qu'ils commencèrent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Soudainement quelqu'un fit remarquer que le courrier arrivait aussitôt tout le monde guetta l'arrivée du courrier. Oscar guetta aussi l'arrivée d'Hedwige même s'il doutait de recevoir une lettre de ses parents ou de son frère après tout il n'était pas simple pour eux d'entrer en contact avec le monde sorcier. Il fut donc surpris de voir Hedwige volait vers lui avec une lettre.

-Salut, ma belle. dit-il en la caressant

Il lui donna un morceau de bacon en échange de la lettre. Oscar l'ouvrit et reconnus aussitôt l'écriture de son grand-frère cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Salut, Oscar

Ouais, je commence bizarrement cette lettre mais tu me connais petit-frère je suis nul pour les lettres. Allez, je me lance. Comment vas-tu ? L'école est comment ? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait des amis ? Je suis presque certain que tu as déjà dû t'en faire plusieurs mais pas trop il n'en faut pas beaucoup. Il en faut juste des bons sur qui tu peux compter. Papa et maman veulent que je vois quelqu'un pour ma phobie parce que j'ai fait une crise qui a fait peur à maman. Alors, je te conseil de je ne sais pas... En parler à quelqu'un comme ton professeur principal pour éviter qu'il y ait des problèmes.

Gros bisous,

Ton grand-frère adoré

P. S : Nous espérons que tu passes une bonne rentrée et que l'école te plaît. On t'embrasse très fort papa et maman

P. S.S: Cela nous ferait très plaisir si tu trouvais un moyen plus simple que les lettres pour rester en contact. Ton papa qui t'aime très fort. »

Oscar sourit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourciles d'inquiétude quand il lut le passage où son frère lui parler de sa crise. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver que le conseil de son frère était à la fois bon fais aussi étrange. Il garda cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Oscar se fit la promesse de demander à Blaise et Théo s'ils ne connaissent pas un moyen pour lui rester plus en contact avec sa famille. Oscar plia la lettre en se promettant de répondre le plus rapidement possible à sa famille qui lui manque déjà. Soudain, il vit un hiboux inconnu avec une lettre dans son bec se posait devant lui. Intriguer, il récupéra la lettre sans trop prêter attention aux Directeurs de Maison distribuant le emploi du temps et des plans de l'école.

« Cher Oscar Trénom

Je suis Regulus Arcturus Black votre nouveau tuteur magique. En compagnie de mon compagnon Vladimir Tepes, j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontré vos parents. Ensemble, nous avons convenu qu'il serait bon que nous puissions apprendre à nous connaître. J'espère donc qu'on pourra apprendre à se connaître et pouvoir ainsi être plus familier dans nos rapports. Je prendrais un grand plaisir à vous faire découvrir le monde sorcier.

Bien à vous,

Regulus Black-Tepes »

Oscar fut intrigué et curieux à la fin de sa lecture de sa deuxième lettre. Il la rangea comme la lettre de sa famille et se promis d'y répondre dès qu'il pourrait le faire. Il laissa son courrier de côté pour terminer son petit-déjeuner. Il discuta de tout et de rien avec Blaise et Théo.

-On commence par quoi ? demanda Blaise alors qu'ils retournaient dans leur dortoir

-Par cours de vol avec les Poufsouffles suivi d'un cours d'histoire de la magie avec les Gryffondors, si je me souviens bien. dit Oscar

-Oui, c'est ça. dit Théo

-Alors allons-y ! s'exclama Blaise

Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoor récupérer leur sac de cours, ils se rendirent dans la cour pour leur premier cours de l'année. Pendant le chemin, ils furent rejoint par leur camarades. Malfoy se vanta de ses prouesses sur un balai. Oscar se retrouva à stresser car il n'avait jamais volé sur un balai mais surtout il ne savait pas s'il avait le vertige. Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, avait de courts cheveux gris faisant ressortir ses yeux jaunes semblable à ceux d'une faucon. Il y avait deux rangées de balai au sol se faisant face.

-Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol. Je suis madame Bibine. Bien qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre face à un balai. dit-elle

Oscar se mit face à un balai entre ses deux amis sur la ligne de balai avec les autres Serpentards. En face de lui se trouvait les Poufsouffles. Ils écoutèrent les explications de leur professeur avec attention avant de tendre leur main pour attraper leur balai.

-Debout ! dit fermement Oscar

Aussitôt son balai vient à la rencontre de sa main comme pour Blaise et Théo alors que d'autres avaient moins de chance. Il y avait des balais qui tournaient sur eux-mêmes ou ne bougeaient à peine malgré l'ordre donner avec énervement. Finalement, le cours se passa bien et ils purent même voler un peu avant que le cours ne se termine. Sur le chemin de leur suivant cours, ils discutèrent joyeusement de leur premier cours de l'année.

-Mon père m'a dit que le professeur d'histoire de la magie est un fantôme. dit Draco Malfoy en passant à côté d'eux

-C'est moi ou Malfoy parle tout le temps de son père ? demanda Oscar en entendant son camarade parler de son père pour au moins la centième fois

-Ce n'est pas toi. La famille de Draco est l'une des familles les plus influentes de notre société. lui répondit Théo

-Exact. Son nom seul, comme le notre, lui donne de nombreux passes droits et avantages. C'est là les quelques privilèges que possèdent nos famille. Sauf que Malfoy passe son temps à s'en vanter. expliqua Blaise

-A force de se vanter, il finira par avoir de mauvaises surprises. conclut Oscar alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur salle de cours

Le professeur Binns était un professeur bien étrange sûrement parce qu'il était un fantôme. Il parle d'une voix lente et monotone qui eut vite fait d'endormir bon nombre d'entre eux sans que le professeur ne le remarque. Il n'y avait que Théo et une certaine Granger de Gryffondor qui prenaient des notes de ce que disait leur professeur. Blaise griffonnait sur sa feuille. Oscar lui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en réalisant que la première heure de cours n'était pas encore écoulé. Ils avaient deux heures de cours avec Binns avant d'avoir un après-midi de libre. Le lendemain, ils commenceraient par deux heures de potion. Oscar avait vraiment hâte d'y être en attendant il sortit ses lettres de son sac. Il commença par celle de son nouveau tuteur qui serait sans aucun doute la plus difficile. Il lui fallut si prendre à plusieurs reprises pour écrire une lettre qui lui convenait pour son nouveau tuteur magique. Il se concentra ensuite sur la lettre pour sa famille avant de passer le reste de leur à discuter avec son voisin Blaise. Les Serpentards ne se mélangent pas aux autres maisons sauf si c'est un choix du professeur parce que de toute façon Serpentard est seul contre les trois autres qui ne les aiment pas trop. Le cours fut assez long heureusement qu'il discutait avec son voisin. C'est donc comme ses camarades qu'il fut super content quand la cloche retentit annonçant la fin du cours. Ils quittèrent le cours avec joie et s'empressèrent de partir faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur après-midi. A la fin de celle-ci, tous les Serpentards avaient hâte d'être le lendemain pour avoir leur premier cours avec le Patron.

XxxXxxX

Là où Oscar avait passé une super première journée de cours, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Albus Dumbledore et de Ronald Weasley. Albus s'était rendu au Ministère où il découvrit qu'on cherchait à rouvrir le dossier de Sirius Black. La chose était profondément débile à son avis puisqu'aucune preuve de son innocence ne pouvait être présenter au Magenmagot rendant tout cela fort inutile. Albus était ensuite aller voir à Gringotts pour le coffre de son protéger le jeune Harry Potter pour qui il a de grands projets. Ces grands projets n'ont pas de quoi inquiéter. On parle juste de mariage arrangé entre son protéger et Ginnerva Weasley sortant ainsi la famille Weasley de la misère et de leur statut de Traître à leur sang, et lui permettant d'avoir une influence plus importante au Magenmagot pour pouvoir faire passer toutes les lois qu'il veut. En soit tout ceci n'est rien de mal. Malheureusement ses petits plans sont compromis; Albus a découvert qu'il n'était plus le Tuteur Magique de son protégé c'est donc plus remonter qu'un Hippogriffe qu'on aurait insulter qu'il transplana chez les Dursleys. Existe-t-il une justice divine ? Jérôme Trénom vous dirait que oui quand il découvrit ce qui était arrivé à la famille maternelle de son cadet. Albus Dumbledore découvrit à son tour que toute la famille Dursley était morte lors du cambriolage de leur maison qui tourna au drame alors qu'ils fêtaient le placement à l'orphelinat de leur neveu.

Ronald, lui, n'eut pas non plus une bonne journée. Il arriva en retard à deux cours puisqu'il s'était perdu dans les couloirs malgré le plan que lui avait donner le professeur McGonagall, sa Directrice de Maison. De plus, il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer que ses camarades ne semblaient pas l'apprécier. En effet, plus d'un avait été dégouter par ses manières à tables mais aussi par la facilité déconcertante qu'il avait pour bougonner et insulter ses camarades pour toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables. Il n'avait donc pour ainsi dire aucun amis. Ronald avait essayé de trouver qui pouvait être Harry Potter pour s'en faire un ami et qu'on arrête de le traiter comme un moins que rien; d'ailleurs il était sûr que c'était à cause des jumeaux Fred et Georges. Ronald ne se considérait pas comme étant quelqu'un de compliquer après tout il voulait juste se faire accepter par de futurs personnes influentes qui lui permettraient de sortir de sa famille qu'il détestait. Sa famille n'était qu'un point noir pour ses rêves de grandeurs. Tout cela pour dire qu'il décréta que son ennemi de Poudlard serait ce né-moldu de Trénom qui était déjà ami avec les héritiers Nott et Zabini alors que lui n'était même pas accepté par sa propre maison.

* * *

Une Reviews ?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe.


	7. Premier cours de potion

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait tellement plaisir.

**Réponses aux Reviews: Clefto : **Oscar deviendra sûrement ami avec Hermione. Quant à la relation entre Draco et Oscar, tout dépendra de leur choix soit elle s'améliora au point de devenir ami soit elle restera telle qu'elle

**adenoide : **Oui, Ron est véritable arriviste désireux de reconnaissance. Dumbledore est plus du genre à vouloir la facilité pour ses projets mais en même temps il est persuadé de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc je suis désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Premier cours de potion**

Severus Snape était un homme aussi rusé que réfléchi. Il n'était pas l'un de ces idiots de cornichons de Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour certains, il était plus têtu que le plus têtu des Gryffondors. Sa proie du jour, au plutôt de la soirée; était Pomona Chourave. Il venait justement de la coincer dans une salle déserte. Pomona avait vu son regard digne d'un prédateur ayant des comptes à régler avec sa proie qu'il vient juste d'attraper.

-Severus. J'aimerais aller me reposer dans mes appartements. dit-elle en essayant de sortir

-Moi aussi. Mais voyez-vous ma chère Pomona on doit avoir une petite discussion vous et moi. Je sais que tu as fait exprès de me pousser sur ses maudites plantes pour que je n'aille pas voir Potter. Potter qui ne s'est pas montré durant la répartition. dit Severus

-Je me suis déjà excusé pour cet accident. Vous voulez parler de Potter alors je vous écoute. Je n'ai pas de patience ce soir. dit-elle

-Toujours aussi direct; sourit Severus. Pourquoi ne pas avoir été surprise quand Potter n'est pas sorti du lot? demanda-t-il

-Je savais déjà qu'il ne se montrerait pas. Il a renié être Harry Potter.

-Comment se fait-il appelé? demanda Severus vraiment intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire

-Pourquoi le vous dirais-je? Vous avez toujours détesté son père James quant à Lily, je sais que tu étais ami avec elle.

-Il est vrai que je n'aimai pas James mais Lily était ma meilleure amie. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'est devenu leur fils.

-Très bien. Il s'appelle Oscar et il n'est pas à Gryffondor.

Severus la regarda partir en se disant que cela allait lui prendre plus que le reste de sa soirée pour retrouver cet enfant.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Severus allait donné son premier cours de l'année aux premières années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Serpentard la seule maison où il n'avait pas encore chercher Harry Potter. Cette année coup étrange du destin; il y avait trois Oscar en première année. Oscar Sacquet, un jeune brun à Gryffondor déjà hors jeu; s'il en croyait Pomona. Il y avait Oscar Smith à Serdaigle. Et enfin, Oscar Trénom à Serpentard. Smith et Trénom pouvaient être Harry Potter. Smith était roux avec des cheveux en pétard quand ceux de Trénom étaient noirs mais aussi un peu plus long. Les enfants avaient parfois la couleur de leurs cheveux qui changeaient en grandissant donc cela pouvait être Smith. Cependant en le croisant dans un couloir, il avait vu ses yeux bleus ciels. Severus était énervé de ne pas avoir trouver surtout qu'il avait du mal à croire que le fils de son pire ennemi puisse être dans sa propre maison.

Severus arriva devant sa salle de classe où se trouvait déjà ses élèves. Il remarqua tout de suite que le jeune Nott et le jeune Zabini étaient en pleine conversation avec le jeune Trénom. Severus les fit entrer dans sa classe. En les faisant entrer dans sa salle de classe, quand le jeune Trénom passa devant lui il vit ses grands yeux émeraudes. Il avait enfin trouver Harry Potter.

XxxXxxX

Oscar trouva que le professeur Snape était quelqu'un de très impressionnant mais il le serait d'autant plus si ses regards noirs lui faisaient quelque chose. Les regards noirs étaient presqu'une spécialité dans sa famille donc cela ne lui faisait rien. Le professeur Snape leur fit un long discours aussi passionnant que poétique. En pensant la poésie dont venait de faire preuve le patron, Oscar dû se retenir de rire alors que Blaise assis à côté de lui se demandait ce qui lui arrivé. Oscar avait imaginé son professeur vêtu comme Assurancetourix sa lyre en main alors qu'il chantait une ode aux potions.

-Monsieur Trénom, au lieu de vous amusez réponder à cette question. Où irez-vous me chercher un bézoard ? demanda Severus Snape en observant son élève

-Je suppose qu'il y en a un dans votre réserve, monsieur. répondit Oscar

-Certes mais ce n'est pas ce j'attendais comme réponse. Dites-moi où se trouve un bézoard dans la nature?

-Désolé, monsieur. On le trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. dit Oscar après un moment de réflexion

-C'est exact. Cinq points pour Serpentard. dit Severus

Le professeur continua à poser quelques questions aux Serpentards mais surtout aux Gryffondors, qu'il ne semblait pas porter dans son cœur. Il en profita pour montrer que seul lui pouvait faire sa loi dans la classe où me silence est roi. Il leur demanda de se mettre en binôme pour faire leur première potion de l'année. Oscar se mit avec Blaise à côté du quel il était assis. Le professeur Snape tourna entre les tables vérifiant les potions et donnant de nombreuses remarques sarcastiques terrifiant les élèves empêchant les chaudrons d'exploser. Blaise et Oscar firent ensemble leur potion tout en chuchotant entre eux sur leur potion. Blaise était vraiment bon dans cette matière contrairement à Oscar qui avait dû mal à reconnaître les différents ingrédients.

-Je crois que je vais vraiment devoir travailler les ingrédients. dit Oscar après que Blaise lui eu fait remarqué qu'il s'était encore trompé d'ingrédient

-T'inquiètes pas; tu es déjà meilleur que Finnigan et Weasley. dit Blaise en indiquant les deux Gryffondors qui venaient de faire exploser leur chaudron

-Merci pour se compliment. dit Oscar d'un ton moqueur

-Il vous reste dix minutes pour me remettre une fiole de votre potion avec les noms de votre binôme. dit le professeur Snape après avoir envoyer les deux Gryffondors à l'infirmerie

-Est-ce que la notre est bientôt fini? demanda Oscar en observant leur potion

-Il ne reste qu'à le mélanger une fois et la laissera reposé cinq minutes avant de pouvoir la mettre dans la fiole. lui répondit Blaise

-Super. sourit Oscar

-Au fait, Oscar. C'est comment de vivre sans magie, comme un moldu? demanda Blaise curieux

-Quoi?! dit Oscar surpris par sa question, à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas

-J'ai grandi entourer de magie alors vivre sans me parait impossible. expliqua Blaise

-A vrai dire ce n'est pas impossible. On fait les choses nous mêmes. On a aussi beaucoup d'appareils et de machines qui nous aident et facilitent notre vie. répondit Oscar

-Ça à l'air bien. Mais j'ai dû mal à imaginer cela. Poudlard doit vraiment être étrange et complètement nouveau pour toi. dit Blaise alors que sa dernière phrase sonné à moitié comme une interrogation

-Oui; apprendre du jour au lendemain que tu es un sorcier ça te donne l'impression de plonger dans l'inconnu le plus total. Tu peux m'aider à verser la potion dans la fiole, s'il-te-plaît?

-D'accord, je te tiens la fiole. Je pense que dans le monde moldu j'aurais la même impression que toi. dit Blaise en prenant la fiole dans ses mains

Ensemble ils remplirent la fiole. Draco Malfoy fut le premier à rendre sa fiole de potion. Oscar écrivit au bic son nom et celui de Blaise sur la fiole avant de rendre la fiole au professeur Snape qui leur regarda une fois de plus en le regardant droit dans les yeux; ce fait gêna Oscar qui rejoignit en vitesse sa place. Il aida Blaise tout ranger et à nettoyer leur paillasse avant que la clache ne sonne annonçant la fin du cours.

-Sortez de ma classe bande de cornichons. Excepté, messieurs Longbottom et Trénom. dit Snape surprenant Neville Longbottom et Oscar qui se demandaient ce qu'il leur voulait

-On a étude donc tu ne manqueras pas de cours. le rassura Théo qui les avait rejoint

-On se retrouve plus tard. le salua Blaise avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle suivit par Théo qui referma la porte derrière lui laissant Oscar seul avec le Gryffondor et le Patron

XxxXxxX

Neville Longbottom, un jeune blond aux yeux bleus, se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il savait qu'il n'était pas doué en potion, à vrai dire il était une catastrophe; alors avec son camarade Dean Thomas, ils avaient pris tout leur temps pour la faire. Ils avaient tellement de temps qu'ils avaient rendu en dernier leur potion. Il se demandait donc ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal surtout que si c'était un problème avec sa potion Dean devrait aussi être là.

-Monsieur Longbottom. J'ai remarqué le temps que vous avez pris pour faire votre potion mais surtout que vous n'aviez pas voir peu de problème avec les plantes contrairement à monsieur Thomas qui avait dû mal avec les différents types d'ingrédients. dit Snape à la surprise de Neville qui ne s'attendait pas à ça

-Oui, monsieur. J'aime beaucoup la botanique. dit Neville quelques peu timide

-J'avais remarqué. Vous viendrez en retenue avec moi demain soir pour une heure à ce moment je vous expliquerai plus en détail en quoi elle consistera

-Entendu, monsieur. dit Neville qui ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi le soit disant pire professeur de Poudlard venait de lui dire cela mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accepter

«Je verrai bien ce que le professeur me veut exactement.» pensa Neville qui venait d'accepter la proposition de son professeur.

-Parfait. Maintenant filez à votre cours, monsieur Longbottom. Quant à vous, monsieur Trénom, approchez. dit Severus Snape avant de tendre un mot d'excuse au jeune Gryffondor

Neville prit le mot d'excuse tout en remerciant son professeur avant de filer laissant le jeune Serpentard seul face à son Directeur de Maison. Oscar attendit que le Gryffondor ne soit sorti de la salle pour enfin porter un regard interrogateur et curieux sur son professeur. Professeur qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ce-dernier avait encore du mal avec l'idée que ce gosse était celui de sa meilleure amie.

-Que me voulez-vous, monsieur ? demanda Oscar en s'approchant du bureau de son professeur

-Je sais qui vous êtes. dit Severus de but en blanc ne prenant pas de pincette, comme l'aurait fait un Gryffondor

-Évidemment, monsieur. Vous avez dû trouver mon nom sur la liste de classe. Je suis Oscar Trénom. dit Oscar qui ne comprenait pas ce que son professeur dire

-Je sais que vous êtes Harry Potter. dit Severus avec un regard brillant de certitude alors qu'il pouvait voir les yeux verts de son élève se teintaient d'une peur et d'une incompréhension mal dissimulé

XxxXxxX

Dans l'une des demeures de la famille Black, un jeune homme lisait une lettre en profitant d'une bonne tasse de thé tout en mangeant de bonnes petites pâtisseries. Regulus avait toujours adorer en manger ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Vladimir qui disait que cela donnait un petit goût sucré à son sang. Vladimir Tepes. Quant Regulus pensait à son compagnon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir rencontrer même si cela avait été par l'intermédiaire de le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La lettre, qu'il lisait, venait de son nouveau protéger Oscar Trénom autrefois appeler Harry Potter. Regulus releva la tête de sa lecture quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

-Vlad. dit Regulus avec un petit sourire aux lèvres

-C'est de qui ? demanda Vlad en indiquant la lettre

-De mon nouveau protégé, Oscar Trénom.

-Puis-je la lire? demanda Vlad en voyant que Regulus avait dit le prénom de son protéger avec tendresse

-Pourquoi pas. Tu pourras voir sa façon d'écrire. dit Regulus avant de lui tendre la lettre

« Cher Monsieur Black-Tepes,

Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance au travers de votre lettre. Cela me ferait aussi très plaisir d'apprendre à vous connaître. Grâce à Maître Kugo, en même temps que ma famille, j'ai pu apprendre ce que doit faire un Tuteur Magique. Cependant je dois bien avouer qu'en dehors de mes professeurs à l'école et de mes parents jamais personne d'autre ne s'est occupé de mon éducation.

J'espère que nous pourrons avoir des rapports plus « détendus » pour en arriver au tutoiement. Au fait, est-ce que vous connaîtriez par hasard comment je peux faire pour rester plus facilement en contact avec ma famille?

Bien à vous,

Oscar Trénom. »

-Il a une sacrée plume pour un enfant de onze ans. Je ne serais même pas surpris de découvrir qu'il a dû s'y prendre à de nombreuses reprises pour parvenir à une telle lettre. dit Vlad au bout d'un moment

-J'ai été aussi surpris que toi en découvrant sa lettre. dit Regulus

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. dit Vlad avec un petit sourire aux lèvres

Regulus resta dans les bras de Vladimir profitant de son étreinte et du sentiment de tranquillité ainsi que celui de sécurité que lui offrait son vampire quand il était dans ses bras. Regulus décida de répondre à la lettre et de trouver une solution au problème de son protégé. Durant cette journée, il aida Vladimir a constitué un dossier pour faire juger son grand-frère Sirius. Regulus ne pouvait absolument pas croire en la culpabilité de son frère.

-Il sera jugé comme il se doit. lui dit Vladimir comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées

-Je l'espère. Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais confronter Dumbledore par rapport à Oscar, même si je doute qu'il sache comment il se fait appelé actuellement? dit Regulus

Il avait eu cette idée qui lui était passé par la tête mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle soit bonne. Après tout la famille Trénom leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'Harry Potter n'existait pas contrairement à leur cadet et qu'ils refusaient de le voir subir une célébrité aussi mal saine. Vladimir et lui étaient parfaitement d'accord sur le côté mal sain de cette célébrité. Vladimir avait vraiment du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait faire d'un orphelin un héros juste après qu'il eut perdu ses parents.

-Cela pourrait être une bonne idée mais il faudra le faire avec un certain tac. répondit Vlad

-Tu as raison. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce que Dumbledore voulait à Harry Potter. dit Regulus

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe


	8. Fil à retordre et rêve

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Clefto** : Je ne suis pas encore sûr de la présence ou non des horcruxes dans ma fic. Les vampires sont très protecteurs envers leur calice donc Vladimir aura sauvé Regulus s'il était en danger.

**adenoide** et **Clefto** : Ce chapitre devrait vous éclairer sur les intentions et/ou le comportement de Severus envers Harry

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Fil à retordre et rêve**

Oscar regarda son Directeur avec surprise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dis ça ni même pourquoi être Harry Potter avait tant d'importance. Oscar ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre l'identité sous laquelle il était né car elle n'avait ni importance ni valeur. Il avait envie de nier, de dire que ce n'était pas lui, que son professeur s'était trompé mais le regard de son professeur lui suffit à comprendre qu'il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. dit Oscar

-Je crois au contraire que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. dit Severus qui n'avait pas manqué la moindre émotions qui avaient pu traverser son regard

-Que voulez-vous entendre? demanda Oscar ne sachant pas trop quoi dire

-La vérité, monsieur Trénom. C'est tout ce que je souhaite entendre. dit Severus qui commençait à se demander si ce qu'il faisait été vraiment une bonne idée

Il pouvait voir tout le doute, la peur et tant d'autres émotions passant encore et encore dans son regard. Il pouvait un peu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pourtant quelque part il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil. Oscar n'était en effet pas dans le meilleur des états. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser ni même quoi dire parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que son professeur allait faire de cette information.

-Je suis bien né sous le nom d'Harry Potter mais ce n'est plus le mien depuis que j'ai un an. Ce nom n'a pas de sens pour moi. dit finalement Oscar après un long moment avant de se décider à quitter la salle

Severus le regarda se dirigeait vers la porte de la salle de classe avec l'intention de sortir. Il pouvait voir à sa posture qu'il était bien décider à sortir. Il pouvait aussi voir qu'il énervé et comme blesser par leur conversation. Malheureusement pour lui; Severus était encore sur sa faim. Il avait besoin de comprendre le pourquoi menant à la situation actuelle alors d'un simple sort il bloqua la porte. Oscar essaya de l'ouvrir sans réussir. Il se retourna et offrit un regard noir empêchant son professeur de discerner ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

-Pourquoi Harry Potter a tant d'importance pour vous? demanda Oscar

-Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi. Harry Potter est le héros de notre communauté. dit honnêtement Severus qui avait bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait que cela qui marchait avec son élève

-Ce n'est rien pour moi. La seule famille de sang qu'il me restait m'a abandonné dans un orphelinat. Je n'ai pas de souvenir de tout cela alors... dit Oscar laissant sous-entendre que tout ceci n'avait pas de sens

Il n'y avait pas de sens à reprendre à tout pris un nom qui ne signifiait rien pour soit et qui n'était pas lié qu'à la mort et l'abandon. Severus devait bien reconnaître que son élève avait raison. Il retint un petit soupir alors qu'il jetait le contre sort pour laisser sortir son élève qui s'empressa de sortir non sans avoir pris le temps de le saluer. Severus le regarda sortir avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise.

-Oh, Lily. Pourquoi les choses sont-elles devenus ainsi pour ton fils? dit Severus dans la salle déserte

XxxXxxX

Ronald Weasley se dirigeait dans la grande salle pour manger quand il aperçut Trénom au bout du couloir. Il était seul et semblé ailleurs autrement dit une parfaite petite proie. Il allait lui montrer qui était le meilleur. Il n'allait pas faire le fier longtemps surtout qu'il n'était pas avec ses deux amis. Ronald se dirigea vers lui avec l'intention de s'en prendre à lui. Oscar était plongé dans ses pensées repassant en boucle la conversation avec le professeur Snape. Il ne vit donc pas Ronald venir sur lui avec l'intention de le percuter. Ronald percuta si violemment Oscar que celui-ci se cogna contre le mur de pierre. La douleur du choc sortit Oscar de ses pensées alors qu'il retenait un gémissement de douleur. Il releva ma tête plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui bleu brillant de méchanceté du rouquin qui le planquait contre le mur. Ronald mit une main sur son épaule le plaquant davantage contre le mur.

-Que me veux-tu? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir fait quelque chose. dit Oscar

-Ce que je te veux; c'est que tu restes à ta place au lieu de faire ton petit arriviste en traînant avec Nott et Zabini. dit Ronald en le plaquant encore plus contre le mur comme s'il essayait de l'enfoncer dans ce-dernier

Oscar fut choqué par ce que lui disait le rouquin. Il ne savait pas qui il était et ce-dernier l'agressait parce qu'il traînait avec Blaise et Théo. D'ailleurs il remarqua que sa position et celle du rouquin avaient rameuter plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons. Ils devaient pensés qu'ils allaient se battre ce que ne comptait pas faire Oscar qui se dégagea de la prise de Ronald qui pensa à le plaquer encore une fois contre le mur sauf que sa proie s'éloigna du mur.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je sais que n'es pas mes parents. Tu n'as donc pas le droit de me dire qui je dois fréquenter. lui dit Oscar avant de se retourner pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui étaient réunis avec les autres élèves

Ronald le regarda lui tourner le dos comme s'il n'était absolument pas menaçant ni même dangereux. De rage Ronald se précipita sur lui pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le dos dans l'espoir de le faire tomber à ses pieds. Oscar dû le sentir car il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le poing se précipiter sur lui sans la moindre possibilité de l'esquiver. Tout le monde regarda avec surprise et une certaine horreur le poing se précipiter sur le jeune Serpentard qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Le poing de Ronald allait s'écraser sur le visage d'Oscar dans quelque seconde quand soudainement une main surgit de nulle part arrêtant le poing avant qu'il ne touche Oscar. Ce-dernier regarda avec surprise et soulagement le possesseur de la main qui n'était autre que Marcus Flint. Marcus ne semblait pas du tout ravi du comportement du rouquin.

-Quoi?! dit Ronald surpris parce qu'il venait de se produire

-Ça suffit, Weasley. Je ne peux tolérer que tu t'en prennes sans raison à l'un de mes serpenteaux. dit Marcus

-Flint, je peux savoir ce que tu fais à mon petit-frère? dit le Préfet de Gryffondor ressemblant à s'y méprendre au rouquin qui avait essayer de frapper Oscar

-Weasley. Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas comprendre que ton frère à essayer de frapper par derrière l'un de mes membres de ma maison. lui dit Marcus

Percy posa son regard sur son petit-frère puis sur le jeune Serpentard qui n'avait pas bouger toujours aussi surpris parce qui se passait. Ronald non plus n'avait pas bouger surtout que Marcus tenait toujours aussi fortement son poignet pour l'empêcher de frapper son camarade. Percy observa davantage leur position et dû bien admettre que Flint avait raison.

-Puni mon cadet comme il te plairas. Je reconnais que tu as raison, leur position ne pas le moindre doute. Quant à toi, Ronald; on va avoir une petit discussion. dit Percy

-Je retire quinze points à Gryffondor. dit Marcus avant de lâcher brusquement le poignet de Ronald tout en l'éloignant de son camarade

Ronald voulut dire quelque chose, protester contre l'injustice dont il était victime sauf que son grand-frère lui donna un regard noir le défiant de dire quelque chose alors que le reste de ses camarades de classes semblaient ne pas vouloir se ranger dans un autre quand que celui du Serpentard. «Trénom, tu vas me le payer. », pensa méchamment Ronald en se retournant pour partir non sans bousculer plusieurs de ses camarades faisant soupirer Percy qui se désolait du comportement de son frère. Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Ronald alors qu'ils se mettaient à murmurer sur lui. Oscar remercia son Préfet avant de partir manger avec ses deux amis. Draco Malfoy l'avait observait tout du long le jugeant en silence comme le lui avait recommandé son père dans la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé.

XxxXxxX

Albus Dumbledore n'avait que moyennement apprécier les découvertes qu'il avait fait sur son protégé. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait suffisamment le système juridique moldu pour savoir que toutes les adoptions étaient enregistré quelque part. Cela lui avait pris un certain temps et il avait dû utiliser bon nombre de ses contacts dans les deux mais il avait fini par découvrir l'identité du couple qui avait adopté son protégé. Albus chercha alors plus d'information sur eux pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec eux. Il espérait pouvoir les persuader qu'il serait bon qu'Harry fréquente la famille Weasley car cela lui permettrait d'apprendre à connaître son monde mais aussi pour qu'il rencontre la jeune Ginnerva. C'est grâce à ses nombreuses recherches ,qui l'occupèrent toute la journée, qu'il trouva l'adresse à laquelle vivait la famille Trénom. Pour mettre toutes ses chances de son côté, il se vêtit comme s'il se rendait au Magenmagot et transplana devant la petite maison à dix-neuf heures pile.

Élisabeth voyait par-dessus son épaule son mari qui aidé Persée avec son devoir de mathématique alors qu'elle terminait de préparer le repas. Elle avait presque finit les délicieuse pâtes carbonara quand on sonna à la porte. Jérôme et elle se demandèrent aussitôt qui cela pouvait être à une heure pareil. Élisabeth posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et alla pour ouvrir la porte. Par habitude, elle jeta un coup d'œil par le judas pour voir qu'un vieil homme ayant une longue barbe se tenait devant la porte.

-Chéri, je ne sais pas encore qui s'est mais je peux te dire que cet homme devrait voir un barbier et un coiffeur de tout urgence. dit Élisabeth dont la remarque fit rire Persée qui imaginait tant bien que mal l'homme dont sa mère parler

Jérôme lui ne fut pas aussi amuser. Il était méfiant de nature ce qui lui était très utile dans son métier mais qui pouvait parfois être un peu étouffant pour sa famille qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger à n'importe quel prix. Il mit donc son arme bien à vue juste au cas où. Persée le vit faire sans grande surprise, après tout c'était son père et il le connaissait par cœur. Élisabeth fit tourner la clef dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un vieil homme dont les goûts vestimentaires laisser visiblement à désirer. En plus de ses cheveux gris aussi longs que sa barbe, il portait une robe mauve avec des sortes de petites balles dorées dessinés dessus. Le vieil homme ne portait pas de manteau car il avait de la fourrure noire sur ses manches et sur son col. Il fallut à Élisabeth faire usage de sa plus grande maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas rire au nez de cet homme. Albus Dumbledore, lui, se contenta d'observer la charmante jeune femme qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

-Bonsoir, madame. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec monsieur et madame Trénom. Est-ce bien ici? dit Albus qui ne se doutait pas que Jérôme entendait tout ce qu'il disait

-Bonsoir. Je suis madame Trénom. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, monsieur? dit Élisabeth

-Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard. Je souhaiterai vous parler de votre fils Harry Potter. dit-il

-Un problème, Lizy? demanda Jérôme apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte comme si de rien n'était

-Rien que je ne puisse gérer. Cet homme aimerait nous parler d'un certain Harry Potter, qui serait notre fils. répondit-elle ignorant volontaire le vieil homme

-Sachez monsieur qu'il n'y a personne de ce nom ici. dit Jérôme

-Pourtant mes informations m'ont mené jusqu'à vous alors que je le cherchais. dit poliment Albus en essayant de garder son calme face à ces moldus qui essayait vraisemblablement de le prendre pour un idiot

-Vous devez vous tromper. De toute manière, on ne dérange pas les gens à une heure pareil. dit Élisabeth qui comme Jérôme savait très bien que c'était l'ancien tuteur magique d'Oscar qui se tenaient devant eux

-Mais enfin, je veux juste discuter avec vous. dit Albus qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre

-Il me semble que nous sommes en train de discuter, chose que je n'ai plus envie de faire avec vous. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir partir sans que je me verrai dans l'obligation d'appeler la police. dit Jérôme

Albus regarda Jérôme droit dans les yeux et comprit qu'il était très sérieux. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à aller en prison même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Il préférait de loin dormir dans ses appartements à Poudlard où il pourrait aisément trouver un moyen d'avoir une vrai discussion avec ce couple de têtu. Albus avait certes fait des recherches mais il ne savait pas le nouveau nom de son protégé car sur le dossier d'adoption c'était marqué « Monstre ». Il avait certes cherché du côté sorcier mais les dossiers étaient protégés par les gobelins qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour se les mettre à dos. Il avait pensé à interroger Pomona mais celle-ci semblait être sous Serment Inviolable. Il n'avait donc pas pousser plus l'interrogatoire tant qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait serment ou non. Albus avait donc certaines informations sans en avoir suffisamment pour pouvoir parler avec son protégé qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher dans son école depuis la répartition. Cependant tout cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait perdu la manche pour ce soir. Il s'avoua donc vécu.

-Très bien. Je comprends qu'il est tard. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. dit-il en les saluant d'un signe de tête avant de se retourner et de quitter la petite allée

Élisabeth et Jérôme le regardèrent quitté leur jardin avant de refermer la porte. Ils la fermèrent à clef avant de se poster discrètement à une fenêtre pour voir si ce vieil homme était bien parti.

-Il va falloir raconter à Regulus et Vladimir ce qu'il vienne de se passer. dit Élisabeth

Elle avait beau avoir un tempérament de feu quand il le fallait mais cela ne suffirait sûrement pas à tenir tête à un sorcier. Elle n'avait pas de magie juste la force de ses poings et sa précision avec les armes à feu qu'elle savait manipuler comme le reste de sa famille.

-On les contactera demain. dit Jérôme qui comprenait ce que ressentait Élisabeth

Il savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa famille parce qu'il avait été trop méfiant envers Regulus. Ses fils et sa femme étaient son plus grand trésor. Si laisser un vampire et un sorcier entraient chez lui était le seul moyen de protéger sa famille alors il le ferait. Il espérait juste qu'en attendant le lendemain, ce vieil homme ne revienne pas.

-Papa. Tu n'as pas fini de m'expliquer mes devoirs de math. appela Persée qui avait jusque-là laisser ses devoirs en plan pour mieux suivre la conversation entre ses parents et le vieil homme

-J'arrive, mon grand. dit Jérôme en remettant le rideau en place

Malgré la venue surprise d'Albus Dumbledore, ils passèrent une bonne soirée en famille. Soirée qu'ils finirent au salon en lisant la lettre d'Oscar qui leur parler de l'école et de ses deux amis Blaise et Théo qui avaient l'air d'être de charmants garçons; s'ils en croyaient la lettre. Ensemble, ils répondirent à sa lettre qui partiraient le lendemain. Jérôme commençait son service dans l'après-midi alors il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de la lettre et de contacter Regulus et Vladimir. Persée refusa de se coucher de suite car il voulait donner son avis pour les photos que sa mère voulait joindre à la lettre pour Oscar. Ils rigolèrent bien en regardant certaines photos. Finalement, ils allèrent tous se coucher après avoir choisis les trois photos qu'ils enverraient à Oscar.

XxxXxxX

L'Enfer sur Terre ainsi était appelé Azkaban, la célèbre prison sorcière d'Angleterre; pour la simple est bonne raison que l'espoir ni même le soleil ne trouvaient le moyen de se glisser jusque là-bas. Pourtant chose surprenante, un homme derrière des barreaux ne pouvait pas retenir la joie et l'espoir qui coulaient à flot dans ses veines. Dans ses mains reposait une lettre que ses yeux gris ne cessaient de relire encore et encore tant il avait dû mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. La lettre venant du Ministère lui annonçant que son petit-frère Regulus avait demandé à ce qu'il soit jugé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce petit-frère, tant aimer qu'il avait cru mort et qu'il avait tant pleuré, était finalement en vie et marier s'il en croyait son nom dans la lettre. Sirius Orion Black tel était le nom de l'homme qui refusait de lâcher cette lettre qui lui donnait l'espoir de pouvoir revoir et prendre dans ses bras son filleul qui devait sans aucun doute avoir bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

* * *

**Bonus : La rencontre de deux frères ? **

Persée était un jeune blond de presque six ans. Il n'était comme tous les autres enfants que vous croiserez dans un grand magasin. Non, lui n'était qu'un petit garçon vivant dans l'orphelinat le plus pourri de Londres. La loi du plus fort y régner. La surveillante madame Singer ne cachait pas son dégoût et son mépris pour eux. Elle avait ses petits chouchous qui avaient le droit de tout quand eux, les autres, devaient obéir à toutes ses règles digne d'un camp militaire qu'elle surveillait à coup de règle. Persée ne faisait pas parti des chouchous de madame Singer alors il n'était pas toujours présenter aux futurs parents. Mais Persée se moquait de tout cela parce qu'il le savait un jour il serait adopter.

Aujourd'hui, Persée marchait dans les couloirs désert de l'orphelinat. Ses petits camarades jouaient dehors mais lui ne voulait pas rester avec eux. Il aurait aimé lire l'un des rares livres de comtes mais un grand le lui avait piqué. Il arrivait à la hauteur de la nursery quand il entendit des pleures de bébé. Curieux, Persée s'approcha jusqu'à être dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il vit la surveillante Singer regardait froidement la jeune infirmière tenant dans ses bras un enfant d'environ un an.

-Pourquoi pleure-t-il encore? demanda madame Singer avec méchanceté

-Je n'arrive pas à le faire taire. Il pleure depuis que cette femme l'a déposé. dit l'infirmière

-Alors donnez lui un somnifère ! ordonna madame Singer avant de quitter la pièce _ Que fais-tu ici ? grogna-t-elle presque sur Persée

-Je venais voir mademoiselle Jedi, madame. s'empressa de dire Persée

Madame Singer grogna en le bousculant avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Persée la regarda partir avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Là, il regarda mademoiselle Jedi reposait l'enfant dans le berceau alors qu'elle se détournait en pestant contre l'ordre de sa supérieure. Il la laissa pester alors qu'il s'approchait du petit lit, sur lequel se trouvait une étiquette avec le nom du bébé; au-dessus du quel il se pencha. L'enfant avait des cheveux noirs en batailles et deux yeux émeraudes dont couler de grosse larmes. Persée ne put résister à l'envie de caresser ses joues essayant par la même occasion ses larmes. Le regard émeraude se fixa dans son regard gris alors que Persée se mit à lui sourire.

-Voilà, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Comment t'appelles-tu ?... Monstre ?! Ce n'est pas un prénom ça. Comment je vais t'appeler...que dirais-tu de Léon ? Ou peut-être Fabian ou bien Oscar ? Tu en penses quoi ? dit Persée qui avait depuis longtemps pris le bambin dans ses bras

-... Ar ! babilla joyeusement le bambin

-C'est décidé, je t'appellerai Oscar. lui dit Persée récoltant un immense sourire

L'enfant babilla joyeusement dans ses bras, ses larmes oubliaient depuis longtemps. Persée sourit de plus belle au petit bout de chou. Il était trop adorable pour avoir sa place dans un endroit pareil et d'avoir ce prénom. En voyant comment Oscar le regardait avec toute la joie et toute l'innocence caractéristique de cet âge, Persée sut qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui. Tandis qu'il se faisait cette promesse, Oscar attrapa l'un de ses doigts tout en lui donnant un grand sourire. Persée emporta le bébé dans un coin tranquille où il se mit à jouer avec lui se retrouvant récompenser par les rires d'Oscar.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe


	9. Disccussions importantes

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

** Clefto** : Je ne sais pas encore si je vais me débarrasser à un moment donner de Ron. Mais il est vrai que dans les livres, il a souvent trahi Harry donc je verrai bien. Dumbledore n'a peut-être pas assez bien cherché les informations. Quand à la position de Severus concernant Oscar se sera pour le prochain chapitre.

**Invité : **Regulus considére déjà Oscar comme son protégé donc il interviendra tôt ou tard contre Dumbledore pour l'empêcher de mettre en place son plan. De plus Oscar à la phobie des rousses donc Ginnerva à déjà perdu toutes ses chances de pouvoir lui plaire.

**lesaccrosdelamerceri : **Oui, la rencontre entre Persée et Oscar est assez mignonne. Est-ce que Sirius et Regulus vont se revoir ? La réponse dans e chapitre.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Discussions importantes **

Regulus était venu chez la famille Trénom découvrant ainsi où vivait son protégé. Il profita de ce moment pour observer les différentes photos présentent lui permettant de découvrir le visage d'Oscar et de son grand-frère Persée. En regardant les photos des deux frères, il put voir aisément le fort lien les unissant. Ce lien lui rappela celui qui l'avait autrefois unis à son grand-frère Sirius. Regulus passa presque sa matinée entière à mettre en place des protections tout autour de la maison. Avant de partir, il leur laissa un miroir à double sens que les gobelins avaient ensorcelés pour qu'il puisse être utiliser par des moldus. Il avait envoyé l'autre miroir à Oscar pour qu'il puisse plus facilement garder le contact avec sa famille.

XxxXxxX

Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la magie, était dans tous ses états. Rita Skeeter avait découvert qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas fait son entrée à Poudlard. Depuis la journaliste menaçait de déballer l'information à la Une de la Gazette des Sorciers. Cornélius essayait de la faire taire le plus longtemps possible en lui assurant de mettre des Langues-de-plomb mènent l'enquête. Rita attendait donc les résultats de l'enquête. Gabriel Smith était en charge de l'enquête sur Harry Potter. Malheureusement pour son équipe et lui, ils durent annoncer au Ministre ce qu'ils avaient découvert autrement dit exactement la même chose qu'Albus Dumbledore. Cornélius fut encore plus dans tous ses états en entendant leur résultat. Ce n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs surtout avec l'affaire Sirius Black qui allait être rouverte, cela n'aidait pas.

-Mon cher Lucius, je vais à Poudlard pour une affaire importante. dit-il à son conseiller avant de disparaître par réseau de cheminette

C'est ainsi que Cornélius et son fidèle chapeau melon apparurent dans la cheminée du Directeur de Poudlard. Albus le regarda avec surprise. D'un simple regard, il sut que cet arriviste de ministre n'était pas venu le voir en tant qu'ami.

-Albus. Comment avez-vous pu laisser la famille de Lily Potter déposait le petit Harry dans un orphelinat moldu? Un orphelinat moldu n'est pas un lieu sûr pour Harry Potter. Vous comptiez me dire quand que le jeune Harry Potter n'est plus là où vous l'avez mis en sécurité? dit Cornélius plus qu'énerver par le rapport de Gabriel Smith

-Voyons, calmez-vous, Cornélius. dit calmement Albus en faisant des gestes apaisants

-Je ne vais pas me calmer. J'attends des réponses ! Où est cet enfant ?

-Harry est dans une famille aimante. commença Albus

-N'essayer pas de m'embrouiller, Albus. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. le prévient Cornélius qui était plus que sérieux

-Je ne sais pas su vous êtes au courant mais Harry a été adopté par un couple. Le père de famille travaille, dans la version moldue du poste d'Aurors. J'ai pu les voir. Ils ont l'air d'être tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentils et aimants.

-Bien. Savez-vous au moins le prénom et le nom actuel du petit Potter ?

-Hélas, je ne sais que son nom de famille. Cependant je suis certain qu'il a fait son entrée à Poudlard sous ce nom.

-Fort bien. Pour savoir son prénom, ne suffirait-il pas de regarder dans les registres de l'école?

-Bien entendu. dit Albus en allant chercher le registre tout en pensant qu'il aurait dû y penser plutôt

Grâce à la magie du registre, ils ne leur fallu pas plus de cinq minutes pour trouver que le jeune Harry Potter adoptait par la famille Trénom s'appelait désormais Oscar Trénom. Cornélius interrogea le Directeur pour savoir dans quel maison, il se trouvait. Il apprit donc que le jeune garçon était à Serpentard. Il remercia pour les informations obtenu puis disparu pour réseau de cheminette pour retourner à son bureau.

-Cela aura été toute histoire. Soupira-t-il en s'éffondrant dans sa chaise de bureau

XxxXxxX

Sirius Black était assis sur la paillasse de sa cellule quand il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Sirius se leva et s'approcha de ses barreaux pour voir qui venait lui rendre visite. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas l'un des gardiens venant accompagner d'un détraqueur. Il avait vraiment horreur de ces créatures qui s'amusaient à lui prendre tous ses souvenirs heureux pour ne laisser que les autres bien plus sombres et tristes. Il attendit ce qui lui sembla être de longues minutes quand enfin il vit trois hommes arriver devant les barreaux de sa cellule. Il reconnut l'un des Aurors surveillant parfois Azkaban. Il vit un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu pourtant à la couleur de ses yeux il sut que c'était un vampire. Quand Sirius posa enfin ses yeux sur le dernier homme il crut rêver. Regulus, son petit-frère, était là séparer de lui par de simple barreau mais belle et bien vivant.

-Je vous laisse. Vous avez une heure. dit l'Auror avant de s'en aller les laissant tous les trois

-Salut, grand-frère. dit Regulus quelque peu incertain

-Salut, petit-frère. Ça fait longtemps. Je t'ai cru mort. dit Sirius d'une voix vibrante sous les émotions

-Je suis désolé, Sirius. dit Regulus en regardant ses pieds n'osant pas regarder son grand-frère dans les yeux

Sirius pouvait voir que son petit-frère était vraiment mal à l'aise face à lui. Il pouvait comprendre son mal aise même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait croire à sa mort. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'avait rien dit.

-Et sinon que fais-tu ici ? Et qui est la personne qui t'accompagne? interrogea Sirius changeant ainsi de sujet et obtenant un immense sourire de son petit-frère

-Je suis Vladimir, le compagnon de Regulus. se présenta-t-il

-On est venu te rendre une petite visite et aussi t'annoncer que tu seras juger lundi prochain soit dans quatre jours. lui annonça Regulus qui était persuadé de l'innocence de son aîné

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Vladimir même si j'aurais préférer que cette rencontre et ses retrouvailles se fassent dans un autre lieu. dit Sirius en souriant heureux de savoir son petit-frère aussi heureux mais aussi parce que dans quelques jours il serait enfin juger

Malgré toute la joie et l'espoir de sortir de cette prison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son filleul, le fils de son frère de cœur. Il espérait de tous son cœur qu'Harry avait grandi dans une famille aimante où on lui aurait parler de ses fabuleux parents. James et Lily lui manquaient énormément enfin surtout James. Sirius pensa que dès qu'il serait libre il chercherait son filleul et entrerait dans sa vie. Il pensa aussi qu'il faudrait qu'il essaye de revoir Rémus même s'il avait encore dû mal à avaler sa trahison. Certes c'était de sa faute si James et Lily étaient mort mais Rémus n'avait rien tenter pour le faire juger. En regardant son cadet, Sirius se dit que celui-ci pourrait commencer à chercher après son filleul pour lui comme ça se sera plus simple. Fort de son idée, il se décida à la présenter à son cadet.

-Regulus accepterais-tu de chercher pour moi ce qu'est devenu mon filleul le fils de James et Lily? J'aimerais le voir. Il a dû tellement grandir depuis la dernière fois. dit Sirius

-Cela fait dix ans que tu es là, Sirius. Il a forcément grandi. dit Regulus qui n'était pas vraiment surpris par la demande de son frère

-De toute façon, je doute que les autorités ne vous laisse le voir tout de suite après votre sortie. Vous devrez attendre. dit Vladimir

-Et pourquoi cela? Harry est mon filleul. Si je n'avais pas été ici , je l'aurais élever moi-même. s'énerva Sirius

-Calmes-toi, Sirius. dit Regulus en levant les mains dans un geste apaisant mais en vain son frère fusillait du regard Vladimir

-Pour la simple et unique raison, monsieur Black que personne ne ressort d'un séjour aussi long et à ce niveau d'Azkaban sans avoir d'importantes séquelles aussi bien magiques que mentales. De plus votre filleul ne sera pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez après tout il n'a pas grandi avec vous ni même avec l'un des amis de James et Lily. En résumé, il vous faudra attendre que les Médicomages vous disent apte à rencontrer votre filleul. dit Vladimir trouvant son beau-frère décidément trop têtu pour son bien et celui de la famille Trénom

Avec que Sirius n'ait le temps de riposter face à la tirade du compagnon de son frère, l'Auror qui les avait amener vient leur annoncer que la visite est terminée. Sirius soupir en entendant cela. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec son frère pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Malheureusement il est temps pour lui de partir et puis il ne voulait qu'il vive ce qu'il vivait alors il se résigna à le regarder partir. Vladimir fut le premier à se détourner non sans l'avoir saluer. Puis ce fut Regulus mais quand il s'approchait vraiment de l'Auror, il revient sur ses pas pour s'approcher des barreaux de la cellule de Sirius. Il passa l'une de ses mains au travers des barreaux pour pouvoir caresser la joue rapeuse de son grand-frère.

-Au-revoir, grand-frère. On se reverra au jugement. dit-il avant de retirer sa main

Main que son frère attrapa refusant de laisser son cadet partir. Sirius embrassa l'intérieur de la main de son cadet comme il le faisait si souvent quand ils étaient enfants avant qu'il ne s'en aille de chez lui. Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant son frère l'embrasser de la sorte. Il récupéra sa main et s'éloigna. Vladimir passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils se firent raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie par l'Auror laissant ainsi Sirius seul mais avec l'espoir au cœur.

XxxXxxX

Élisabeth était à son travail en train de s'occuper d'un client quand elle remarqua qu'une femme venait d'entrer. Elle la salua distraitement tout comme son collègue Bobby, un jeune brun aux yeux noisettes. La nouvelle venu déambula parmi les fleurs et autres plantes avant de s'arrêter devant les cactus qu'elle observa avec grand intérêt. Élisabeth attrapa Bobby par le bras et se tourna vers lui en lui disant :

-Bobby. Monsieur voudrait des orchidées. Je sais que c'est ton rayon. Peux-tu t'en occuper, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr. dit Bobby avant de se focaliser sur le client

Élisabeth le remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea vers la cliente. La cliente était une femme élégante. Elle avait des cheveux noirs remontaient en chignon sous son chapeau noir. Elle portait une jupe blanche de haute couture avec un chemisier noire recouvert d'une veste de cuir.

-Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux vous aider? dit Élisabeth qui n'avait jusque là pas vu le visage de la femme puisqu'il était caché par son chapeau

-Bonjour. Je le crois oui. dit la femme en détournant son regard des cactus pour plonger son regard bleu pétillant d'intelligence dans celui d'Élisabeth

-Luciferia. souffla Élisabeth en reconnaissant son amie

-En chair et en os. J'ai vraiment envie d'un nouveau cactus alors surprends-moi. dit Luciferia en lui donnant un petit sourire en coin comme la mettant au défi

Élisabeth lui donna un sourire disant clairement qu'elle relevait le défit. Elle se détourna de son amie pour se concentrer sur les cactus. Elle les observa un moment réfléchissant à celui qui pourrait lui plaire. Finalement, elle opta pour un cactus sphérique de taille assez conséquente comme les aimait son amie.

-Je te propose celui-là. dit-elle en le lui présentant

-Splendide. Il est de quel sexe? dit Luciferia ravit de son choix

-Il est de sexe féminin. Il ne devrait plus tarder à fleurir. Avec ça, tu veux autre chose?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Dans ce cas, passons à la caisse. dit Élisabeth qui salua au passage l'autre client qui repartait avec son orchidée

Bobby lui dit qu'il retournait à l'arrière boutique car il avait des commandes à préparer. Élisabeth le rassura en lui disant qu'elle prenait le relais. Elle s'occupa d'emballer correctement le cactus pendant que Luciferia s'appuyait de façon nonchalante et avec élégance contre le comptoir.

-Alors comment va la famille? demanda-t-elle

-Tout le monde va bien. Oscar est dans une toute nouvelle école de type pensionnat. répondit Élisabeth

-Ma pauvre Lizy, toi qui n'était pas prête à le laisser partir. dit Luciferia d'un ton peiné et compatissant

-Ne te moques pas, Luci. De toute façon, s'était son choix alors on la soutenue. Et puis on lui écris souvent.

-Bien. Et sinon, Jérôme et Persée comment vont-ils? demanda-t-elle non sans lui décocher un petit regard noir à cause du surnom

-Ils vont bien. Jérôme à toujours autant de travail. Quant à Persée, l'école se passe bien.

-C'est bien. Au fait, Oscar peut quitter son école le temps d'un week-end ou juste aux vacances?

-A ma connaissance, ce n'est qu'aux vacances. Pourquoi ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête.

-Je me disais que vous pourriez tous venir manger chez moi pour mon anniversaire, le week-end prochain comme ça je pourrais revoir mes deux filleuls.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais il faut d'abord que l'on se renseigne auprès de l'école d'Oscar.

-Fort bien. Je te dois combien? dit Luciferia en sortant son porte-monnaie

-Tu me dois vingt quatre euros. Sinon toi le travail, ça va comment ?

-Tout va bien. Excepté cet idiot de Johnny. Je te jure celui-là; il va me faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. Bon, je vais te laisser. Passes le bonjour à la famille de ma part.

-Entendue. Bonne journée, Luciferia.

-A toi aussi. On se tient au courant pour le repas. dit Luciferia en la saluant d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle repartait avec son cactus

* * *

Une Reviews ?

Des attentes? Des propositions ?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	10. Départ en week-end

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Départ en Week-end**

Albus Dumbledore avait tenté de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son protéger pour pouvoir parler avec lui de sa famille, de l'école et de ses amis. Malheureusement, il n'avait toujours réussi à se retrouver seul avec lui. En réalité, il n'avait pas du tout réussi à l'approcher. Albus était au courant de la relation de son protéger avec le jeune Ronald Weasley. Il ne pouvait donc pas espérer les voir tisser un quelconque lien amicale. Il aurait été plus simple pour lui que cet amitié existe; mais bon on ne pas tout avoir. En parallèle Cornélius Fudge avait hésité à rencontrer la famille Trénom. Il avait finalement décidé d'observer de loin le jeune Trénom tout en cherchant à côté après l'identité du Tuteur magique de l'enfant. Il voulait le trouver pour pouvoir discuter avec lui mais pour se le mettre dans sa poche. Cornélius avait pris toutes ses décisions dans l'unique but de bien se voir de l'enfant et sa famille le jour où il les rencontrerait enfin.

Oscar, lui, passa une excellente semaine si on retirait ce rouquin de Weasley qui l'attaquait toujours autant. Cependant à sa grande surprise un jour Draco Malfoy, qui jusque-là s'était montré froid, l'avait écarté de la trajectoire d'un soit-disant sort perdu venant de Ronald. Ce-dernier s'était bien entendu fait fortement punir. Oscar avait décider de ne pas répondre aux nombreuses pics du rouquin. Il préférait se venger de manière plus subtile comme la fois où il avait versé du poil à gratter sur ses vêtements alors qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculer Ronald. Severus Snape, comme Marcus Flint, s'était douter de qui était la cause du poil à gratter dans les affaires du dernier Weasley mais ils n'avaient rien dit ni même rien fait. Severus ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter envers le fils de sa meilleure amie. Il se contentait donc de l'observer pour apprendre un plus à le connaître mais aussi pour enfin se décider sur comment agir avec lui. Il avait ainsi remarquer que le petit était malin, poli mais aussi très sage et gentil. Il avait aussi remarquer que Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini aimaient beaucoup Oscar autant que ce-dernier les appréciait.

-Théo, Blaise. Est-ce que vous savez si on peut quitter l'école pour le week-end ? demanda Oscar

-Mon père m'a dit que c'était possible. Il a même prévu de me faire sortir durant un week-end. répondit Théo

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu ne veux plus de nous pour un week-end ? demanda Blaise en faisant comme si cette information lui brisait le cœur

-Mes parents voudraient me faire rentrer pour l'anniversaire de ma marraine. répondit Oscar amusé par le comportement de Blaise

-Il faut que tes parents fassent une demande précisant la date de départ et de retour à l'école. Et qu'il y ait la signature du professeur Snape et McGonagall. expliqua Théo en se souvenant de ce que son père lui avait dis

-D'accord, merci.

Ils continuèrent leur journée de cours suivant leur petit train-train quotidien. Oscar trouva le temps d'appeler ses parents leur donner les informations que lui avait donner Théo. Il reçut rapidement le mot de ses parents joint à une petite lettre lui disant que ce serait sa mère et son tuteur magique qui viendraient le chercher. Tuteur magique qu'il rencontrerait enfin de ses propres yeux. Il avait énormément échanger avec lui grâce au carnet à double sens. Il avait donc découvert que c'était un homme cultivé, connaissant des choses de toutes sortes aussi bien magique que non-magique. Il avait très hâte de le rencontrer. Oscar laissa Théo et Blaise à leur partie d'échec, et, quitta son dortoir pour se rendre au bureau de son Directeur de Maison. Il avait récupérer la signature de son professeur de métamorphose à la fin de son cours le jour même.

-Entrez ! dit la voix de son professeur de potion étouffée par la lourde porte de bois

-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Est-ce que vous pourriez me signer ce document pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi ce week-end, s'il-vous-plaît ? dit Oscar après avoir refermer derrière lui la porte du bureau

-Donnez-moi votre mot. Avez-vous la signature du professeur McGonagall ? dit Severus en tendant la main pour le mot

-Oui, monsieur. Le professeur McGonagall me l'a signé aujourd'hui.

-Bien. dit Severus avant de lire document puis de le signer

Il lui rendit ensuite le document qu'Oscar récupéra non sans le remercier. Il se détourna du bureau de son professeur pour quitter le bureau. Severus le regarda faire hésitant sur la position à prendre. Il se leva et le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte. Il vit son élève posait sur lui un regard interrogateur se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Je voulais simplement vous dire que je ne compte pas divulguer votre ancienne identité. J'étais dans la promotion, même si ce n'était pas dans la même maison, que celle de vos parents biologiques. Je connaissais tout particulièrement Lily alors si un jour vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle je veux bien vous parler d'elle. dit Severus quelque peu mal à l'aise

-Merci, professeur. dit Oscar qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre d'autre face au choix de son professeur de ne pas le traiter différemment de ses camarades mais aussi qui lui proposer de lui parler d'au moins l'un de ses parents biologiques

XxxXxxX

Les jours défilèrent sans que personne acceptait quelque rare individu tel qu'Albus Dumbledore ou Severus Snape ne remarque un tout petit article annonçant que Sirius Black avait été libéré et déclaré innocent suite au procès qu'il avait eu. Aujourd'hui Ronald regardait avec dégoût et mépris Oscar Trénom. En effet, ce-dernier était très excité alors qu'il se rendait à son dernier cours de la journée. Le cours de vol serait le dernier avant que sa mère ne vienne le chercher. Il espérait bien pouvoir lui présenter ses amis.

-Ne tombes pas de ton balai à être si excité. dit Théo

-Tu sais bien qu'Oscar est un as sur un balai. Pas comme moi, en tout cas. dit Blaise en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami qui se mit à rougir sous le compliment

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai attention. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Théo.

XxxXxxX

Regulus était venu chercher Élisabeth sur son lieu de travail. Il lui offrit un discret bracelet bleu en lui expliquant qu'ainsi les sorts de « repousse moldu » de Poudlard n'auront pas d'effet sur elle. Après avoir récupérer Oscar, ils partiraient tous chez Luciferia pour y passer le week-end. Vladimir et Regulus allaient assister ua repas de famille puisque Luciferia avait découvert pour l'identité de naissance d'Oscar. Elle avait alors exigée de rencontrer le tuteur magique d'Oscar sur qui Jérôme, chose extrêmement rare, avait dis du et Regulus avaient accepté l'invitation qui leur permettait de rencontrer toute la famille Trénom mais aussi parce qu'Élisabeth et Jérôme les avaient encouragé à accepter.

Élisabeth et Regulus traversaient le parc de Poudlard chacun regardant différemment le château se dressant devant eux. Regulus le regardait avec son nostalgie alors qu'Élisabeth le regardait avec émerveillement. Elle avait dû mal à croire que son petit garçon allait vraiment dans ce château pour ses cours. Ils avancèrent jusqu'aux portes de l'école où un homme entièrement vêtu de noir semblait les attendre. En se rapprochant Regulus put mettre un nom sur le visage de l'homme les attendant; c'était Severus Snape sont meilleur ami. Merlin, comment allait-t-il réagir quand il découvrirait qu'en réalité il n'était pas mort?! Élisabeth remarqua le changement de comportement de Regulus mais n'osa pas l'interroger. En effet, la nostalgie avait laissé place au doute et à la peur de se retrouvait face à son ami. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin face à l'homme en noir. Ce-dernier observa avec attention la jeune femme qui était sans aucun doute une moldue de classe moyenne. Il posa enfin son regard sur l'homme l'accompagnant. Et là, il manqua de s'étouffer sous le choc. Regulus Black, frère cadet de Sirius Black, se trouvait face à lui à lui donner un sourire quelque peu incertain.

-Salut, Severus. dit Regulus soudain bien moins sûr de lui

-Regulus ? demanda Severus ayant toujours du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait

-Oui. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé avec toutes ses années. dit Regulus

Severus le regarda avec une certaine colère qu'il avait dû mal à dissimuler comme la joie et le soulagement d'enfin revoir son ami. Cependant, il préféra se détourner de lui pour se concentrer sur la femme. Il savait que s'il restait encore un peu concentrer sur Regulus il allait finir par lui donner une grande claque pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il était mort.

-Vous êtes ? demanda Severus

-Élisabeth Trénom. Je viens récupérer mon fils, Oscar Trénom. Et vous êtes? dit-elle

-Enchanté. Je suis Severus Snape, le Directeur de Maison de votre fils ainsi que son professeur de potion. Votre fils est actuellement entrain de terminer son cours de vol. dit Severus

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas; j'aimerais récupérer mon fils à la sortie de son cours. dit Élisabeth

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous y conduire. dit Severus avant de se retourner et de commencer à marcher devant eux

Élisabeth le regarda faire un peu surprise. Ce Snape semblait très froid et distant comme si la vie l'avait tant fait souffrir qu'il refusait de se laisser approcher de peur d'être blesser. Regulus poussa un soupir de son soulagement en voyant son ami avancé ainsi. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se la prendre cette claque mais en fin de compte, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se retenir. Élisabeth et lui rattrapèrent facilement Severus. Ce-dernier décida de parler un peu de la scolarité de son élève à sa mère. Celle-ci fut très fière d'entendre tout le bien que disais ce professeur de son fils. Elle avait craint que se retrouver du jour au lendemain dans une école de sorcier allait être très dur pour son cadet mais apparemment il s'en sortait comme un chef.

-Où sommes nous ? demanda Élisabeth en voyant que Snape les menait sur un terrain à l'écart

-Nous sommes sur le terrain d'entraînement. C'est là qu'on lieu les cours de vol. lui apprit Regulus

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain où ne se trouvait au sol que le professeur qui ne perdait pas des yeux les élèves. Ces-derniers étaient sur leur balai à faire les nouvelles figures et acrobaties qu'ils venaient d'apprendre aujourd'hui. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le terrain à côté du professeur Bibine qui salua les nouveaux venus mais qui manqua de peu de s'évanouir sous le choc de la vision de Regulus Black bien vivant et à côté d'elle. Cependant elle se reprit rapidement est observant de nouveau ses élèves prête à intervenir en cas de besoin. Élisabeth cherchait du regard son fils et quand elle le trouva à faire des acrobaties sur un balai à plusieurs mètres du sol, elle eut horriblement peur pour lui. Soudainement madame Bibine siffla la fin du cours et aussitôt les élèves descendirent pour atterrir non loin d'elle. En descendant pour se poser à terre, Oscar repéra sa mère. Il décida de changer de direction et fila vers elle en étant toujours sur son balai. Il se posa rapidement devant elle évitant de justesse de la percuter.

-Monsieur Trénom ! appela son professeur sachant qu'il aurait pu faire du mal à la jeune femme

-Ce n'est rien, madame. Tu m'as fait peur à voler ainsi si haut dans le ciel. dit Élisabeth en regardant tendrement son petit garçon

-Pardon, maman. Mais je me débrouilles bien. Tu as vu ? dit Oscar en descendant de son balai

-Oui, j'ai vu. Allez viens. dit-elle en écartant les bras

Oscar n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'approcher de sa mère et de la prendre dans ses bras sous le regard plein de mépris de Ronald. Ce-dernier trouvait en effet qu'Oscar était qu'un gamin qui se cachait dans les jupons de sa mère. Mère qui comme son fils n'en avait rien à faire de se donner en spectacle. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre son fils dans ses bras depuis longtemps alors elle en profitait. Oscar embrassa sa mère sur les deux alors que celle-ci l'embrassa en retour sur le front. Regulus observait la scène en retrait. En le levant la tête, il pensa qu'au retour de ce week-end il se confronterait à Dumbledore pour qu'il cesse d'essayer de mettre son nez dans les affaires de son protégé.

-Je suis contente de te revoir, mon chéri. Tu es prêt pour le week-end ?

-Oui, maman. Est-ce qu'on doit partir tout de suite ?

-On peut bien attendre encore quelque minutes. Ton frère t'a déjà préparer tes affaires pour le week-end.

-Super. Maman, je voudrai te présenter mes amis. dit Oscar

Élisabeth acquiesça et regarda son fils filait vers ses camarades. Il ne tarda pas à revenir avec deux camarades ayant le même emblème sur leur tenus. Oscar était en effet aller chercher ses deux amis. Théo et Blaise avaient deviné depuis un moment déjà que la femme devait être la mère de leur ami. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il avait foncé vers elle.

-Maman, laisses-moi te présenter mes amis. Voici, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. dit-il en les indiquant chacun leur tour

-Je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance, jeunes gens. Oscar m'a beaucoup parler de vous dans ses lettres.

-Nous sommes heureux de faire votre connaissance, madame Trénom. dit Théo en la

saluant comme son père le lui avait appris

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'espère qu'Oscar n'a rien dit de mal sur nous. dit Blaise

-Hé ! s'exclama Oscar offusqué par les propos de Blaise

-Il n'a rien dit mal sur vous, au contraire. sourit Élisabeth

Théo et Blaise restèrent à discuter avec leur ami et sa mère durant quelque minutes avant de s'en aller les laissant seul. Élisabeth pu ainsi découvrir la personnalité réserver de Théo et celle farceuse de Blaise.. En retour ces-derniers découvrirent une femme aussi douce que gentille. Ils aimaient bien la mère d'Oscar autant que celle-ci semblait les apprécier. Pendant ce temps-là, Regulus sentait sur lui le regard perçant de Severus mais il ne disait et ne faisait rien. Il ne savait pas comment l'approcher pas plus que sur quel pied danser. Severus était dans le même état d'esprit alors il se contentait de l'observer étouffant la petite voix qui lui disait de questionner son ami. Finalement Théo et Blaise s'en allèrent non souhaiter un bon week-end à Oscar. Ce-dernier et sa mère les regardèrent s'éloigner quand soudainement elle posa sur son épaule et dit :

-Ils plairaient beaucoup à ton père.

-Merci, maman. dit Oscar en lui donnant un immense sourire une fois que sa surprise suite aux mots de sa mère ne soit passer

Severus s'en alla laissant Regulus seul avec madame Trénom et son fils. Il partit s'enfermer dans ses cachots pour se plonger dans ses pensées mais surtout pour fair le point sur la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Regulus se rapprocha d'Élisabeth et de se protéger qu'il avait observé jusqu'à lors de loin.

-Oscar, voici Regulus Black, ton tuteur magique. présenta Lizy

-Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance, Oscar. lui sourit Regulus

-Moi aussi, Regulus. dit Oscar en lui donnant un petit sourire quelque peu timide

-Nous devrions y aller. dit Élisabeth après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre

-Oui. De toute façon, nous avons tout le week-end pour apprendre à nous connaître. dit Regulus

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils quittèrent tous les trois Poudlard. Ils quittaient ce grand château laissant derrière eux un homme qui venait de se précipiter, sans même le savoir, sur le chemin du doute et de la vérité. Mais aussi un vieil homme à la longue barbe pour qui la rencontre entre Élisabeth Trénom et Harry Potter n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le vieil homme assis au fond de son fauteuil dictatorial se décida à monter un plan pour pouvoir se retrouver en tête à tête avec son protégé pour mieux pouvoir le jeter entre les pattes de Ginnerva Weasley ce qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la fortune de la famille Potter. Il voulait cette fortune autant que la gamine voulait devenir une Lady et que son aîné Ronald voulait quitter la pauvreté. Il allait trouvé un plan digne de lui dans lequel Cornélius ne pourrait même pas y mettre son nez.

XxxXxxX

La maison de Luciferia était un peu dure à trouver. En effet elle se trouvait dans une propriété au cœur du forêt au bord d'un lac. La maison était un chalet des plus splendides dans ce coin paisible. Ne sachant pas s'il était possible de transplaner devant la maison de Luciferia; Vladimir prit le volant de son Impala noire et suivit la voiture de la famille Trénom. Durant le trajet, une ambiance légère et pleine de rires et de chanson retentissait dans la voiture de la famille Trénom alors que dans celle de Vladimir et Regulus ceux-ci se posaient des questions sur la marraine d'Oscar et de Persée. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Luciferia où les grilles menant à l'allée de pierre où ils garèrent leur voiture.

-C'est joli. dit Vladimir en coupant le moteur tout en regardant la maison

-J'aurais aimé que Sirius soit là. dit Regulus

-Je sais. Mais tu le savais déjà qu'il devrait recevoir des soins. Azkaban n'est pas un endroit dont on ressort indem.

-Je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Oscar est son filleul. Et Sirius ne sait même pas pour l'adoption, le changement d'identité.

-Tu lui expliqueras tout quand il sera prêt.

-Tu as raison. Nous devrions y aller. dit Regulus avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de descendre de la voiture

Vladimir descendit à son tour. Et avec son précieux calice, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Là sur le perron, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'au creux de son dos recevait avec un immense sourire aux lèvres ses invités. Elle discutait joyeusement avec Oscar et Persée ainsi qu'avec Élisabeth et Jérôme. La jeune femme était bien plus concentré sur les deux enfants. En regardant de loin la petite famille, on pouvait voir que Luciferia aimait la famille de ses filleuls autant que ces-derniers l'aimaient.

-Il commence à rafraîchir. Je rentre avec les enfants. dit Élisabeth en frissonnant à cause du vent

-Vas-y. De toute façon, tu sais où se trouve le salon. dit Luciferia en s'écartant de l'encadrement de la porte

-Bonjour. Je suis Luciferia Angels. Enchanté. dit-elle en saluant Vladimir qui était le premier à lui faire face

Regulus était un peu en retrait observant la dénommée Luciferia avec un aire de déjà vu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais cette femme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux noirs mais surtout avec son regard bleu si brillant lui disait quelque chose. Il avait cette horrible sensation d'avoir déjà vu cette femme et d'être incapable de remettre un nom sur son visage. Et là, soudainement quand elle plongea son regard bleu dans le sien il sut.

-Lucinda Macnair. murmura-t-il dans un souffle du bout des lèvres qui n'échappa à personne

* * *

Une Reviews?

Pour ceux qui trouve qui veulent voir plus de Sirius, ne vous inquiétez pas il sera là au prochain chapitre


	11. La vérité n'est jamais amusante

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait tellement plaisir.

**Réponse aux Reviews: **

**Clefto** : Le pourquoi du comment concernant Luciferia va être révéler dans ce chapitre.

**adenoide** : Oscar a de la chance d'être protéger par Vladimir et Regulus, cela ne peut que lui être d'une grande aide face à Dumbledore.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11: La vérité n'est jamais amusante**

La bombe venait d'être lâcher par Regulus. Il pouvait déjà voir au regard de Luciferia qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle le regardait comme si elle ne croyait pas possible que quelqu'un puisse percer à jour son mensonge. Cependant, elle reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions faisant honneur à son éducation de Sang-Pur. Elle s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte et dit:

-Entrez donc, Lord Black.

Regulus la regarda avec surprise ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle l'accueil de la sorte. Cependant, il préféra ne pas s'attarder dessus et entra dans la fut rapidement suivi par Vladimir puis par Jérôme qui ne put s'empêcher de donner un regard à Luciferia disant clairement qu'il voulait des explications. Ils entrèrent tous et retrouvèrent Élisabeth et ses deux fils dans le salon. Vladimir avait compris que leur hôte était une sorcière alors quand il vit que la maison était totalement moldue cela le surpris grandement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Lizy en voyant que Jérôme n'était pas de bonne humeur

-Rien. Il se trouve que Regulus a reconnu notre amie Luciferia comme étant Lucinda Macnair. dit Jérôme en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil

-Luci? dit Élisabeth en le regardant avec incompréhension

Cette-dernière regarda sa meilleure amie avant de faire venir par magie un plateau rempli de différente bouteilles et des amuses-bouches. Voir le plateau flottait et se posait ensuite sur la table basse ne fit que confirmer qu'elle était une sorcière. Luciferia s'assit dans son fauteuil préférer non sans avoir fait signe avant à Regulus et Vladimir de prendre place dans un fauteuil.

-Oui, je suis une sorcière. Je suis très exactement Lucinda Fiona Macnair. dit-elle se servant un verre

-Quel est ton lien avec Walden Macnair ? demanda Regulus

-Cet abruti est mon grand-frère. Pour faire un résumé de mon histoire; lors de la guerre mon frère était avec les Mangemorts. Il était complètement fou et aimer tuer. Et puis un jour; il eut la bonne idée de vouloir me marier de force à son ami Thorfinn Rowle. Ce-dernier était aussi fou et avide de torture et de mort que mon frère. Je me suis enfuie et c'est ainsi que naquit Luciferia Angels.

-Marraine; c'est quoi ces Mangemorts au juste ? demanda Persée brisant le lourd silence s'installant entre un eux

-C'est ainsi qu'on appelle ceux qui obéissent à Lord Voldemort. D'après eux, en dehors des créatures magiques tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier doit disparaître. En fait, ils pensent que notre sang détermine notre droit à vivre ou non.

-Tu n'aurais pas un exemple pour être plus clair ? demanda Jérôme

-D'après eux, Oscar serait tout en bas de l'échelle social car il est un sang-mêlé malgré le fait que son père biologique soit un Sang-Pur. Ensuite, votre aîné ainsi que votre femme et vous ne devraient pas vivre. Mais des gens comme Lucinda et moi, qui sommes des Sang-Pur, aurions le droit de vivre librement. Expliqua Regulus

-Un groupe politique de raciste xénophobe. dit Jérôme comme si cela résumé toute l'idéologie des Mangemorts

-C'est ça sauf que tu as oublié que la plus part d'entre eux son misogyne. dit Luci

-Attends un peu que j'ai l'un d'eux devant moi, ils vont voir si une fille ça ne sait pas se défendre. grogna Élisabeth

-Maman sors les crocs. rigola Oscar

En effet, Élisabeth n'avait pas fait que grogner; elle avait aussi sortit ses poings comme si elle avait très envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle avait aussi son regard noir made in Trénom. Oscar rigolait au côté de son grand-frère qui rigolait autant que lui. Il était assez rare de voir leur mère s'énervait mais quand c'était le cas il valait mieux fuir à toute vitesse. Oscar et Persée rigolèrent un bon moment sous les regards tendre de leur famille.

-Mais marraine; si tu savais pour la magie. Tu savais aussi pour moi; n'est-ce-pas? demanda Oscar une fois calmer faisant ainsi tourner tout les regards sur elle

-Oui. Mais je n'ai rien dis car je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'être hanté par les fantômes d'un passé dont tu n'as pas de souvenir. En étant Oscar Trénom personne ne te juge sur ton nom ou sur tes parents mais sur tes actes et rien d'autre.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. dit Vladimir obtenant un hochement de tête des autres adultes

-Et on doit t'appeler comment? Marraine Lucinda ? Ou Marraine Luciferia ? demandèrent Persée et Oscar les yeux pétillants de malice

-Vous m'avez toujours appeler « marraine Luciferia » alors je ne vois pas pourquoi changer. Et puis de toute façon, Luciferia s'est impressionnant et c'est tout bonnement classe. dit-elle

Une ambiance bien plus légère s'installa entre eux et c'est dans cette-dernière qu'ils passèrent un excellent week-end. Regulus et Luciferia se remémorèrent de vieux souvenirs de Poudlard et de leur vie d'avant. Oscar put discuter de son école avec sa marraine et son tuteur magique. Il profita a fond de la présence de sa famille. Il put faire plus ample connaissance avec Regulus et Vladimir. Regulus fut rapidement surnommer tonton Reg, et, Vladimir fut surnommer oncle Vlad. Aucuns d'eux ne vit le moindre problème à cela car ils s'étaient déjà attacher à cette petite famille.

XxxXxxX

Depuis bientôt une semaine qu'il avait été innocenté, Sirius Black passait des heures postait debout devant la fenêtre donnant sur le parc de l'hôpital où il avait été envoyé juste après avoir été innocenté. Sirius savait quelque part au fond de lui qu'il devait être dans cet hôpital parce qu'il était brisé de l'intérieur quoi qu'il en dise. Son regard gris d'habitude si perdu dans le vide se mit à brillait de joie quand il aperçut son petit-frère marchant dans l'allée menant à l'entrée de l'hôpital. En le voyant, il se perdit une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash-back **

Sirius avait la gorge sèche à force d'avoir parler. Il avait conter son histoire, la preuve même de son innocence. Il avait raconté comment il se pensait coupable de la mort de James et Lily parce que c'était son plan qui avait conduis à la mort de ses deux amis. Il avait aussi parlé de sa forme animagus et de celle de ses amis. Il conta comment Peter l'avait piégé durant cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween mais aussi pourquoi il avait rit ce soir là. A la fin ce fut sans grande surprise qu'on le déclara innocent. Cependant, il ne récupéra pas le titre de Lord Black pas plus que des informations sur ce qu'était devenu son filleul.

-Monsieur Black, vous allez passé environ trois mois en soin intensif dans un hôpital magique choisit par votre cadet. Vous ne reviendrez dans la société normale qu'une fois que vous serez totalement guéri de votre séjour à Azkaban et que vous aurez eu l'aval des Médicomages. dit Amélia Bones, présidant ce jour-là la séance du Magenmagot

-D'accord. dit Sirius trop heureux d'être enfin libre

-Bien. La séance est levée. déclara Amélia

Regulus se leva rapidement pour aller se précipiter sur son frère. Merlin, qu'il était heureux qu'il soit enfin libre. Il allait prendre grand soin de lui. Vladimir resta à l'écart laissant à son calice moment d'intimité et de bonheur avec son frère. Regulus irradiait de bonheur à tenir ainsi Sirius dans ses bras. Quand il s'écarta de lui, il lui dit combien il prendrait soin de lui et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui mais aussi qu'il lui pardonnait pour les choses passés.

-Allons de l'avant, grand-frère. dit Regulus en lui tenant les mains dans les siennes

-Oui, Reg. souffla Sirius toujours dans un état second ayant encore du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait

-Venez Sirius. Plus vite vous commencerez vos soins plus vites vous pourrez sortir de l'hôpital. dit Vladimir qui s'était approché d'eux

Et c'est ainsi qu'on l'avait fait transplané devant les portes d'un hôpital de France. Là, on l'avait bien accueilli. Là, une charmante infirmière les avait guidé jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette-dernière était totalement privé avec diverses choses pouvant rendre un maximum son séjour le plus confortable possible. Sirius fut installé mais il était toujours dans un état second n'arrivant toujours pas à revenir totalement dans la réalité.

-Je viendrais te voir dans une semaine, Sirius comme ça tu auras eu le temps de guérir un peu. Tu en penses quoi ? dit Regulus attendant une réponse de son aîné

-Laisses-lui du temps, Reg. Il en a besoin. dit Vladimir en posant une main douce et réconfortante sur l'épaule de son compagnon

-Monsieur à raison, monsieur Black. Votre frère a peut-être l'air d'aller bien mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. dit doucement l'infirmière

Regulus acquiesça et dit au-revoir à Sirius. Il attendit un instant mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Alors Regulus s'en alla avec Vladimir et l'infirmière. Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois que la porte de la chambre fut clause que Sirius murmura :

-Au-revoir, Reg.

**Fin du flash-back **

-Monsieur Black, votre frère est là. dit la voix de Maria, la jeune infirmière qui s'occupait de lui depuis son arrivée

Sirius acquiesça lentement se détournant de la fenêtre pour faire face à son cadet. Celui-ci l'observa de la tête aux pieds ne se cachant pas pour le faire. Il put ainsi voir que Sirius allait déjà beaucoup mieux physiquement. Il eut un peu de mal à le voir à travers ses yeux mais il réussit à voir que mentalement il allait mieux aussi. Regulus respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Il ne savait toujours pas comment son frère allait réagir en réalisant enfin qu'il était vivant.

-Bonjour, Sirius. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Dit Regulus en entrant dans la chambre

Sirius le regarda ce qui lui sembla être un long moment avant de finalement s'approcher de lui. Regulus le regarda faire se demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Quand il s'arrêta devant lui, Sirius caressa de part en part le visage de Regulus comme s'il voulait s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une hallucination lui confirmant alors qu'il touchait bien un corps fait de chair et de sang. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé à caresser son visage, Sirius donna une immense gifle à Regulus lui faisant tourner la tête sous la violence du geste alors que sa joue pâle rougissait déjà.

-Si...Sirius ? bafouilla Regulus en portant une main à sa joue brûlante

-**Je t'ai cru mort, Reg. Je t'ai pleuré autant que les parents. Ta disparation a entraînait leur perte, et moi... Moi, j'étais perdu. Je n'avais plus rien que du chagrin, du désespoir et des regrets. C'est seulement grâce à James, Lily et Remus que je n'ai pas sombrer. Et, toi tu réapparais comme une fleur après quoi douze ans de silence.** cria Sirius alors que des larmes de colère et d'incompréhension coulaient le long de ses joues

-Pardonnes-moi, Sirius. Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne peux rien changer au passé mais je suis sincèrement désolé, Sirius.

-C'est facile ça. grogna Sirius en essuyant rageusement ses larmes

-Je m'en doute bien. Tu sais; j'ai trouvé ton filleul. dit Regulus espérant que changer de sujet pourrait rendre le sourire à son frère

-Harry? demanda Sirius d'une voix pleine d'espoir

-Oui, j'ai trouvé Oscar. Je suis son tuteur magique. dit Regulus

-Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Oscar ? Et pourquoi es-tu son tuteur magique ? demanda Sirius

Regulus soupira en entendant ses questions parfaitement justes. Il lui expliqua donc tout ce qu'il savait sur son filleul. Il dut si reprendre plus d'une fois pour certains passages et faire preuve de patience pour d'autres car Sirius s'énervait. Il avait eu sans conteste des envies de meurtre quand il entendit qu'Harry avait été confié à Pétunia Dursley et que cette-dernière l'avait déposer dans un orphelinat. Cependant, il fut on ne peut plus ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait trouvé une famille aimante et qu'il avait même un grand-frère aussi cool que lui l'avait été pour Regulus. Sirius fut extrêmement triste en découvrant qu'Harry ne voulait pas se faire appeler par son nom de naissance mais par celui que ses parents d'adoptions lui avaient trouvé. Regulus fut fier de voir combien son frère avait grandi.

-Est-ce que tu lui as proposer de lui parler de James et Lily ? demanda Sirius

-Non. Mais je sais que Severus Snape a proposé de lui parler de Lily, et, sa marraine lui proposer de lui parler de James et de Lily s'il le souhaitait.

-Sa marraine? Ce n'est pas censé être Alice. demanda Sirius soudainement perdu par les propos de son cadet

-Pas vraiment. Jérôme et Élisabeth ont décidé de faire de la meilleure amie d'Élisabeth la marraine de Persée et d'Oscar. Je l'ai rencontré. C'est une femme fort sympathique qui aime énormément ses filleuls.

-C'est bien. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Elle s'appelle Luciferia Angels même si elle est née sous le nom de Lucinda Macnair.

-Macnair?! Je croyais que la sœur de Macnair était morte.

-Elle s'est enfuie dans le monde moldu et, est désormais une styliste et marchande d'armes renommées.

-Wow. Il y a beaucoup de chose qui ont changés durant ces années. Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais bientôt rencontré Har...je veux dire...Oscar?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est à Poudlard et il faut que ses parents soient d'accord et que tu ailles mieux. Si tu veux, je peux voir pour te ramener une photo de familles où il serait dessus avec ses parents et sa marraine.

-Je vais me contenter de ça pour le moment. Il faut que je guérisse vite pour pouvoir le rencontrer. dit Sirius

-Oui. Je vais lui parler de toi en retour, si tu veux.

-Merci, Reg. dit Sirius qui était indéniablement reconnaissant par tout ce que son frère faisait pour lui

-De rien, Siri. Je reviendrais te voir avec la photo. Et ce jour-là, on en fera une toi et moi comme ça Oscar pourra voir à quoi ressemble son parrain. dit Regulus avant de se lever pour partir

Les deux frères se saluèrent avec une tendresse et un amour qui contrastaient avec la gifle que Sirius avait donné à Regulus au début de leur rencontre. Une fois Regulus parti, Sirius se retrouva seul perdu dans ses pensées mais avec la détermination de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se faire accepter par son filleul et pouvoir l'aider tout en étant là pour lui comme il l'aurait dû. Quand Maria vient voir son patient, elle fut on ne peut plus ravi de voir cette nouvelle détermination. Elle ne savait pas ce que son frère lui avait dit mais cela avait été suffisant pour rendre à cet homme le goût de la vie et la volonté d'avancer.

XxxXxxX

Albus Dumbledore était un peu plus heureux maintenant qu'il savait la nouvelle identité de son protégé. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas accès à sa maudite fortune. Il eut alors l'idée de faire un procès pour usurpation d'identité au nouveau tuteur du gosse mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de gagner. Il changea de plan et décida de faire passer une loi obligeant les grandes familles Sang-Pur de faire connaître au Ministère qui était le tuteur magique de l'héritier ou de l'héritière de ladite. La proposition de loi fut rapidement adopter car Cornélius pensa que cela permettrait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles affaires Harry Potter. En parallèle Albus décida d'aller voir Molly pour lui proposer de lier sa fille chérie à Harry Potter. Il était sûr quand tant que mère aussi aimante que protectrice allait faire tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour le bien d'Harry. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'après lui avoir exposé son plan, elle lui dit :

-Mais bien sûr, Albus. Je verrais le nécessaire pour que cet enfant revienne sur le droit chemin. Le pauvre chéri si vous aviez vu sa famille de mal élevé.

-Hélas, je crois que sa si mauvaise éducation fait qu'il renie le nom que James et Lily lui ont donner, et, qu'il a été réparti à Serpentard. En plus il a pour ami les fils Nott et Zabini.

-Oh! Le pauvre chéri! Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

-Il ne peut devenir ami avec Ronald, leur relation est beaucoup trop mauvaise pour cela. Cependant, nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'il devienne ami avec Ginnerva. dit Albus heureux de voir combien elle réagissait si bien à son air de grand-père ayant besoin d'aide pour préserver un enfant de la noirceur du monde

-Oui. Cela ferait très plaisir à ma petite Ginny. Mais comment faire pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer? Ce pauvre Harry est à Poudlard quand il n'est pas dans son horrible famille.

-Je pourrais voir pour le faire rester à Poudlard durant les vacances, et, nous en profiterions pour organiser cette rencontre.

-C'est une excellente idée, Albus. Nous pourrions aussi en profiter pour lui faire accepter de porter le nom que James et Lily lui ont donné. dit Molly ravis de la proposition d'Albus

-C'est une bonne idée, Molly. Je suis sûr que cela ferait très plaisir à James et Lily. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molly. Je m'occuperais du détail, que sont les parents adoptifs d'Harry, dans notre plan pour le bien être de cet enfant.

-Merlin soit loué, Albus. Vous pensez à tout. Je suis sûre que James et Lily doivent se retourner dans leur tombe à l'heure actuelle. dit Molly

-Je le crois aussi alors tachons de faire en sorte qu'ils puissent reposer en paix. dit Albus en se levant pour quitter le Terrier et retourner dans sa chère école sans savoir que le poison du doute se glissait délicatement et tranquillement dans l'esprit la célèbre chauve-souris de cette école

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?


	12. On ne touche pas à ma famille

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews. Cette histoire a actuellement 50 Reviews, c'est juste un truc de fous.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : On ne touche pas à ma famille**

Oscar était rentré heureux après son merveilleux week-end en famille. Depuis, il n'avait plus quitté Poudlard guettant avec attention l'arrivée des vacances. Il aimait Poudlard tout comme ses amis Blaise et Théo ainsi que Draco. Ce-dernier avait suivi le conseil de son père et avait ainsi découvert la vraie personnalité de son camarade. Oscar fut heureux de ne pas avoir d'ennemi dans sa Maison. Il avait suffisamment à faire avec Ronald Weasley qui ne lui lâchait pas la grappe malgré tous les points en moins et retenues qu'il avait obtenu.

-Tu es bien heureux, Oscar. constata Draco

-On rentre chez nous dans moins d'une heure. répondit Oscar comme si cela expliqué tout

Avant que l'un de ses amis n'aient eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Ronald passa près d'eux bousculant brutalement Oscar contre un mur. Le rouquin se tourna vers son ennemi et lui râla dessus en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas regarder où il allait. Le comportement de Ronald ne fit qu'arracher un soupir d'exaspération et d'ennui au groupe de Serpentard qui avaient plus que l'habitude de ses soit-disant mauvais tours. En voyant que son ennemi ne réagissait pas comme il le souhaitait, Ronald en fut passablement énervé alors il décida de l'attaquer sur un sujet qui le ferait sortir de ses gonds. Il voulait qu'il lui lance un sort ou qu'il le frappe pour qu'il se retrouve puni et ne puisse pas rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. Il se tourna donc vers lui ses yeux pétillants d'un éclat mauvais qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Dis-moi, Trénom. Ta sale manie de jouer les arrivistes, tu ne la tiendrais pas de tes parents par hasard? A vrai dire, je n'en serai même pas surpris. Alors Trénom tes arrivistes de parents font quoi dans leur vie? Laisses-moi deviner. Ton père n'est qu'un ivrogne ne foutant rien de ses jours pendant que ta traînée de mère fait le trottoir pour mettre un peu de pain dans la gamelle qui sert d'assiette à ton frère et toi. dit méchamment Ronald dont les propos froids et cruels avaient rameutés beaucoup de curieux

Bons nombres des élèves présents furent choqués par les propos du dernier fils Weasley. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient si cruels, si empreint de méchancetés que s'en était ahurissant. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le jeune Trénom se demandant comment il allait réagir. La grande majorité des élèves pouvaient affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais perdu son calme devant le jeune Weasley et ce malgré les nombreuses pics. Pourtant tout le monde pouvait voir que cette fois-ci le jeune garçon ne laisserait pas passer l'affront. Même ses amis avaient légèrement reculer mettant de la distance entre Oscar et le rouquin. Rouquin qui souriait de plus belle en voyant son camarade essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer sans quoi il allait finir par le frapper. Oscar à la stupeur général ne tarda pas à décrocher une bonne droite à son camarade qui recula sous l'impacte du poing avec son visage. Ronald ne s'attendait pas ce que son ennemi riposte aussi violemment cependant il sut à l'expression pleine de colère de celui-ci qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Oscar ne ressentait pas de la colère pour cet abruti mais bien de la haine. Personne n'insultait sa famille.

-Écoutes, Weasley tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux mais je t'interdis de parler de ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce que tes propres parents font mais sache que je suis fier de chaque membres de ma famille. Tu n'as aperçut que le temps d'un instant ma mère et tu te permets de la juger. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te dire ce que font mes parents après on verra si tu veux toujours dire du mal d'eux. Mon père est un policier, ce qui est l'équivalent d'un Auror alors que ma mère est fleuriste. Tu sais ce que fait un fleuriste? Il vend des plantes qu'il connaît dans les moindres détails donc on peut dire que ma mère est l'équivalent d'un botaniste un peu comme le professeur Chourave. Crois-tu toujours que mes parents ne valent rien?! Tu ne sais rien d'eux alors ne les juges pas! dit Oscar défendant bec et ongle sa famille

Théo, Blaise et Draco n'étaient pas intervenu sachant très bien c'était un affront contre lequel il devait se débrouillait seul. L'honneur de la famille était une chose à défendre seul ou avec cette-dernière mais personne d'autre. Draco dû reconnaître que son ami savait comment défendre ceux qui lui était cher et seulement en ayant frapper qu'une seule fois l'opportun. Personnellement, si cela avait été lui Weasley aurait embrassé un mur avant de se faire rabaisser comme il le méritait. Sauf que là, Oscar avait usé de tac expliquant le travail de ses parents et à quoi il correspondait dans le monde sorcier. En bref, il avait remit Weasley à sa place comme on se le serait attendu de la part d'un Serpentard. Ronald n'apprécia pas que ses camarades se rangent du côté de l'arriviste alors il se reprit rapidement et se précipita sur lui poing levé près à le frapper. Oscar le regarda en se disant qu'il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il esquiva habilement son poing et le frappa dans le ventre en retour.

-Monsieur Trénom ! appela une voix forte que tous reconnurent comme étant celle du directeur

-Oui, monsieur. dit Oscar sans quitter des yeux le rouquin

-Excusez-vous tout de suite, pour avoir frapper votre camarade. dit Albus dont les propos scandalisèrent les élèves qui avaient été témoin de l'altercation

-Non! Je ne m'excuserais pas! dit Oscar

-Monsieur Trénom, vous êtes en tord. Excusez-vous, je vous l'ordonne. rétorqua le vieil homme en pensant qu'il pourrait se servir de cette désobéissance pour garder plus longtemps Harry et lui faire ainsi louper son train

-Je ne vous obéirais pas, professeur. Je refuse de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, Ronald est con comme un iceberg, et il ne l'a pas volé. Rétorqua Oscar refusant de s'écraser devant son directeur alors que le rouquin était en tord

Oscar avait l'impression que s'il le faisait il laisserait la victoire au rouquin. D'ailleurs ce-dernier se semblait pas savoir ce qu'était un iceberg car bien qu'il compris que c'était une insulte il s'était juste arrêter sur le fait qu'il soit con. Hélas pour Ronald, et un peu pour Oscar, d'autres élèves et le Directeur avaient très bien compris l'insulte. Les élèves pouffèrent pour certains qu'en d'autres essayer de se retenir de rire. Théo, Blaise et Draco furent très fier et parfaitement d'accord avec l'insulte que venait de lancer leur ami.

-Monsieur Trénom, cela suffit! Je retire vingt points à Serpentard pour le coup de poing et l'insulte faites à l'encontre de votre camarade Ronald Weasley. Maintenant suivez-moi, jeune homme quant à vous autres dispersez-vous. dit Albus fier de lui alors que les élèves lui obéissaient

Théo posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule d'Oscar seule preuve qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour la perte de points pas plus que pour ce qui venait de se passer. Blaise lui fit un immense sourire en levant en l'air ses deux pouces. Draco s'approcha de lui et dit:

-Tu as bien défendu ta famille, Trénom. Maintenant tu devrais aller rejoindre le Directeur. On t'attendra de le train si tu tardes à revenir.

-Merci, Draco.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Oscar quitta ses amis pour rejoindre le vieil homme qui n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis sur la question du rouquin. Oscar n'hésiterait pas à lui redonner un bon coup de poing si nécessaire même s'il doutait fort que cela suffise à lui remettre les idées à l'endroit. Ils marchèrent longtemps jusqu'à une immense statue de griffon à laquelle le directeur dit le nom d'un bonbon. « Drôle de mot de passe.» pensa Oscar en voyant le griffon bougeait pour laisser apparaître des escaliers. Ils les montèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de bois que le Directeur ouvrit sur un grand bureau très bien éclairé par les nombreuses fenêtres. Albus sourit dans sa barbe en voyant son protégé observer son bureau avec attention. Il devait être impressionné par les nombreux objets qu'il possédait. En réalité Oscar était intrigué par ces objets mais sa curiosité ne passait quand second plan de son esprit car le bureau lui donnait l'impression d'être en bazar. « Maman n'aurait jamais laisser Persée et moi d'avoir une chambre pareille.» pensa Oscar en s'asseyant face au bureau. Albus lui proposa un bonbon qu'Oscar déclina disant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

-Dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire, monsieur. Je ne veux pas manquer mon train.

-Rassures-toi, mon garçon. Tu ne manqueras pas ton train. Je voulais te parler de ton comportement avec ton camarade Ronald Weasley. dit Albus avec son air de papy gâteau

-Je ne m'excuserais pas pour se que j'ai fait. Il n'avait qu'à pas insulter mes parents et mon frère. dit Oscar faisant bien comprendre au directeur qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis

-Oscar, voyons rien ne prouve que ce que tu dis est vérité. Je t'ai vu porter ce coup à ton camarade, et, tu m'as tenu tête il était normale que je te punisse.

-Peut-être mais vous n'avez pas chercher à savoir toute l'histoire. Vous auriez pu demander aux élèves présent ce qui s'est passé.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que ce que tu as fait est mal. dit Albus de son ton de grand-père moralisateur

Oscar sut alors que cela allait être long. Et il ne se trompa pas. Albus lui fit la morale, le prenant pour un petit idiot ne comprenant rien à rien. Il fit cela un moment avant de se mettre à lui expliquer que s'il se faisait des amis dans la maison du jeune Ronald ou une autre cela lui serait bénéfique. Il sous-entendit même qu'il serait bien pour lui de devenir ami avec le jeune Ronald. Oscar monta aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux en disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il devienne ami avec le rouquin qui avait osé insulter sa famille. Insulte pour laquelle il n'avait toujours pas été puni. Albus essaya de le persuader de lui expliquer combien cela lui serait favorable. En voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas du tout l'affaire, Oscar accepta de se rapprocher de Percy Weasley à défaut du cadet avec qui il ne voulait rien avoir à faire. Il ne l'aimait déjà pas alors qu'il ait insulter sa famille lui avait valu une place sur sa toute nouvelle liste des personnes qu'il déteste. Albus dû se contenter d'accepter que son protéger se rapproche du jeune Perceval même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit de Ronald pour faciliter ainsi le rapprochement avec Ginnerva; mais bon tant que ce n'était pas avec les jumeaux il n'allait pas se plaindre.

-Quelle heure est-il, monsieur? demanda soudainement Oscar arrachant Albus à ses pensées

-Par Merlin, cela fait bien une heure que nous discutons. s'exclama Albus jouant les surpris alors qu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde

-Quoi?! Le Poudlard Express est déjà parti, mes parents vont s'inquiéter! s'exclama Oscar imaginant déjà sans mal l'inquiétude de sa mère qui le cherchait partout sur le quai ou dans le train pendant que son grand-frère interrogerait ses amis avec l'aide de son père

Albus se délecta de l'inquiétude et de la peur de son élève qui était totalement désemparer et déboussoler par la nouvelle. Il voyait très bien qu'il était inquiet de la réaction de ses parents mais aussi de devoir finalement rester à Poudlard alors qu'il était prévu qu'il rentre. Albus savait que l'état de son jeune étudiant n'était qu'à son avantage.

-Calmes-toi, Oscar. Si tu as manqué ton train, s'est en partie de ma faute alors pour me faire pardonner. Je te propose de te faire transplaner jusqu'à la gare comme ça se sera comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est vrai? demanda Oscar trop heureux de voir son problème être résolu pour voir le piège du directeur

-Bien sûr. Cependant pour ne pas avoir à attendre dehors que le train n'arrive, je nous ferais transplaner un peu avant son arrivée en gare.

-Bonne idée, cela n'inquiétera pas mes parents. Merci, monsieur.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'enverrais un fantôme venir te chercher quand nous devrons partir. lui dit gentiment Albus

-Entendu. Encore merci, monsieur. dit Oscar heureux et soulager avant de quitter le bureau

De son côté, Albus était très fier de lui. Il attendait avec impatience l'heure tant attendu pour pouvoir transplaner avec Harry au Terrier. Là-bas, il le laisserait entre les mains aimantes de Molly et de la petite Ginnerva. D'ailleurs il espérait qu'Harry ne le prenne pas trop mal. Albus se plongea dans ses papiers après avoir rapidement peaufiner les détails avec Molly. Il était tellement plonger dans ses papiers qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer et qu'il ne tarda pas à envoyer le baron sanglant trouver son protégé. Il le retrouva donc rapidement devant les portes de Poudlard d'où il les fit transplaner. La sensation de transplanage fut tout sauf agréable pour Oscar qui ne se sentait pas très bien à force de tourner encore et encore. Le voyage lui sembla bien long mais il supposa que c'était normale puisqu'ils allaient à la gare King's Cross. Finalement tout autour d'eux arrêta de tourner et il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Oscar reprit quelque peu difficilement sa respiration ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne relève la tête.

-Nous ne sommes pas à la gare! s'exclama Oscar en colère en voyant en face de lui une grande maison

La maison faite de bois et de briques était bancale partant dans tous les sens et ne tenant debout que grâce à un miracle. Elle avait cinq cheminée se dressant un peu n'importe où sur le toit de la maison. La maison était entouré d'un grand jardin mal entretenu ainsi que d'un poulailler avec des poulets bien gras. Il y avait des bottes dans un chaudron juste devant la porte d'entrée de la maison juste à côté d'un panneau bancale et tordu où il était écrit : « Le Terrier ». Les terrains entourant la maison n'était que de la terre battus où on repérer facilement Oscar s'il essayait de s'enfuir par là. En regardant ainsi autour de lui, Oscar sut qu'il était seul face à son directeur d'école et les habitants de cette maison de mauvais goût.

-Voyons, Harry pas la peine de t'énerver tu vas passer tes vacances ici . dit calmement Albus

-Je ne m'appelle pas Harry mais Oscar Trénom. Et je veux passer mes vacances avec ma famille et non pas avec des gens que je ne connais pas. dit Oscar énerver contre le vieil homme qui se croyait tout permis

-Tu vas apprendre à connaître ces gens. En plus, la mère de ton ami Perceval à gentiment accepter de t'accueillir durant les vacances. dit Albus ignorant volontairement la remarque de son protégé sur son prénom

-Je ne leur ai pas demander de m'acceuillir. Je devais passer mes vacances avec ma famille! dit Oscar qui sous le coup de la colère et de l'énervement essaya de s'enfuir

Albus le remarqua et sortit rapidement sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort qui le fit dormir. Avant qu'il ne perde totalement conscience, Oscar se rappela que sa marraine était une sorcière alors il attrapa rapidement la discrète chaîne d'argent pendant à son cou tout en pensant à sa marraine. Il espéra que sa chaîne était magique comme il le pensait et que sa marraine vienne le sauver. Le geste d'Oscar passa inaperçu aux yeux d'Albus qui le fit léviter pour mieux l'amener à l'intérieur où les attendait Molly et Ginnerva.

XxxXxxX

Sur le quai de King's cross beaucoup de parents étaient heureux de prendre leur enfant chéri dans leur bras alors que les derniers retardataires descendaient du train. Élisabeth et son aîné étaient en train de guetter avec crainte la foule d'enfants. Élisabeth ne voyait pas son fils arrivée et cela l'inquiété grandement. Persée était aussi inquiet que sa mère. Ils avaient déjà avec eux les valises d'Oscar que Persée avait récupérer auprès du conducteur de train qui avait trouvé les bagages comme étant abandonné.

-Viens avec moi. dit Élisabeth à son fils en n'arrivant pas à cacher son inquiétude

-Où allons-nous? demanda Persée en prenant avec les lui les valises de son cadet qui n'était toujours pas là

-On va voir les amis de ton frère. Je veux savoir où est Oscar. dit Élisabeth camouflant au mieux son inquiétude derrière de la colère

Persée remarqua rapidement le comportement de sa mère mais ne dis rien à ce sujet. Il préféra la suivre en cherchant après son téléphone portable pour pouvoir appeler sa marraine qui pour un problème sorcier serait plus à même de les aider. « Maman est vachement inquiète.» pensa Persée en remarquant qu'elle avait trouvé extrêmement rapidement les personnes qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'arrêta devant les familles Malfoy, Nott et Zabini. Elle ignora superbement les adultes préférant porter toute son attention sur les amis de son cadet.

-Bonjour ou bonsoir, comme vous préférez peu m'importe. La seule chose qui m'importe s'est de savoir où est mon fils Oscar. Il devait arriver par le Poudlard Express en même temps que vous mais je n'ai que ses bagages. Donc où est mon fils?! dit Élisabeth fusillant du regard les enfants

Blaise et Théo pensèrent que la gentille mère était parti très loin pour laisser place à une tigresse. Tigresse qui ne les rassura pas le moins du monde. Draco n'avait qu'aperçut et observait de loin la mère de son ami pourtant il pouvait dire qu'elle était prête à tout pour son fils. Cependant aucuns d'eux n'avaient de réponses convaincantes à lui donner. De l'autre côté leurs parents surtout le père de Théo n'apprécia que moyennement le comportement de la jeune femme. Persée de son côté décida de calmer les adultes sachant très bien que tant que sa mère n'aurait pas pris Oscar dans ses bras elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur autre chose.

-Bonjour. Je suis Persée Trénom et voici ma mère, Élisabeth Trénom. Je vous prie de bien vouloir lui pardonner son comportement mais mon petit-frère devait revenir, à la la maison pour les vacances,par le Poudlard Express. Cependant mon frère n'est pas descendu du train et celui-ci est vide. Ma mère et moi-même sommes donc très inquiet. expliqua Persée

-J'accepte vos excuses pour le comportement de votre mère. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle est ainsi venu à la rencontre de mon fils et de ses amis. dit Henry Nott

-Oscar, mon petit-frère, est ami avec votre fils et chacun de ces jeunes garçons. dit Persée en indiquant les amis de son frère

-Il a suivit le Directeur de son bureau après avoir dit à Weasley qu'il était con comme un iceberg. dit la voix de Draco brisant le silence s'étant installer entre Persée et les adultes

-Ça c'est une expression de son père mais Oscar n'aurait pas dit cela sans raison. dit Persée tournant son attention sur le jeune blond alors que sa mère réfléchissait à ce que pouvait signifier les propos du jeune garçon

-Il avait une sacrée raison. rigola Blaise

-Weasley a insulté votre père et votre mère. expliqua Théo

-Et Oscar a très bien défendu sa famille. C'était la première fois qu'il frappait Weasley.

-Persée, si Oscar a manqué son train à cause de ce directeur alors il était de son devoir de remédier à cela. Surtout qu'il est un sorcier donc ce n'est pas comme si aller d'un point A à un point B sans trop de problème.

-Du coup; tu vas faire quoi, maman? demanda Persée sentant que sa mère n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins

-Je vais appeler ta marraine. répondit-elle en sortant son portable

Elle trouva rapidement le contact de Luciferia et l'appela. Elle soupira presque de soulagement en entendant la tonalité si particulière d'un appel. Elle avait craint de devoir laisser là Persée pour pouvoir appeler son amie. Mais heureusement par un miracle qui était le bienvenu elle pouvait appeler son amie.

-Et papa? demanda Persée

-Il occupait sur un braquage alors on ne va pas le déranger avec ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blesser parce qu'il s'inquiète trop pour ton frère. On va régler cette histoire avec l'aide de ta marraine. lui répondit sa mère avant de lui faire signe que Luciferia avait décroché

Élisabeth s'écarta légèrement sans pour autant perdre des yeux son fils qui s'était mis à discuter avec les amis de son petit-frère. Persée de son côté ne perdait pas des yeux sa mère. Il comprenait bien pourquoi elle ne voulait rien dire à leur père mais il trouvait cela tellement injuste. Il avait le droit de savoir mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas le voir blesser. En la regardant discuter, il pu voir différentes émotions passaient sur son visage comme l'inquiétude qui fut la principale. Il vit aussi de la colère mais quand il vit le soulagement prendre place sur les traits de sa mère il sut que sa marraine s'en chargeait.

-Alors? demanda-t-il en la voyant revenir vers lui

-Ta marraine s'en occupe. lui dit-elle en passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux blonds

-Tout est réglé? demanda une grande femme élégante se tenant à côté de Blaise avec qui elle avait de trop nombreux points communs pour ne pas être sa mère

-Presque. Au fait, merci à vous trois de m'avoir répondu. dit Élisabeth en tournant souriant doucement aux amis de son cadet

-Ce n'était vraiment rien, madame. dirent-ils

XxxXxxX

Luciferia était assise sur un tabouret à contempler sa dernière œuvre de couture quand son téléphone avait sonné. Elle avait alors pestait se débattant avec ses aiguilles avant d'enfin atteindre son téléphone. En voyant le nom de son amie, elle avait cru qu'elle l'appelait juste pour passer un petit coucou mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Oscar et cela lui prit un temps fou pour la calmer et enfin savoir le pourquoi du comment. En l'écoutant, Luciferia ne fut que moyennement ravis par les nouvelles. Luciferia eut à peine raccrocher qu'elle était déjà prête à partir.

-Johnny! appela-t-elle fortement criant presque

-Oui, Luciferia. dit un jeune blond aux yeux verts en apparaissant précipitamment devant elle

-Je dois partir pour une urgence familiale. Je te laisse gérer en mon absence. Tu as interdiction formelle de t'approcher de mes nouvelles créations.

-Oui. Est-ce que cette urgence est si grave qu'elle nécessite un trente-huit? demanda-t-il en voyant le révolver

-C'est une affaire qui nécessite un trente-huit. Cela ne nécessite pas un bazooka, ça je le réserve pour mon abruti de frère adoré.

-Vous devez vraiment le détester pour vouloir utiliser un bazooka sur votre frère, non?

-Non, je ne le déteste pas, mon chou. Je le hais. dit-elle avant de sortir

Elle utilisa sa magie pour voir si Oscar n'avait pas essayer d'entrée en contact avec elle. Luciferia découvrit rapidement qu'il avait essayé de le faire au travers de la chaîne qu'elle lui avait offerte. Elle pensa qu'il avait dû le faire par instinct en sachant très bien qu'elle était une sorcière. Cependant grâce à ça, elle put savoir ce qu'il voyait et à quoi il pensait quand il utilisait la chaîne pour le contacter.

-Le Terrier. Murmura-t-elle en retenant difficilement une grimace de dégoût alors qu'elle visualisait le lieu pour mieux transplaner

Elle transplana rapidement pour apparaître hors des protections de la maison, du taudis si on lui demandait son avis. Luciferia observa et testa discrètement les barrières de protections qui n'étaient pas de première jeunesse ni même très performante. Un animagus pouvait les passer sans problème. Cela tombait bien; elle en était un. Ni une ni deux elle se transforma et se faufila dans les rayons du soleil couchant. Elle entra sans peine dans la maison. A l'intérieur Albus Dumbledore buvait une tasse de thé avec Molly Weasley tout en discutant du déroulement des vacances et d'Oscar pendant que l'immonde petite rouquine de dix ans caressait le visage d'Oscar comme un croyant caresserait sa divinité si elle apparaissait devant lui. Luciferia espéra que son filleul ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Elle savait comment il pouvait réagir quand il était victime de sa phobie alors avec l'idiote de rouquine cela n'allait pas aidé. Elle s'approcha de son filleul de sorte à ce que la petite rouquine ne la voit.

-Maman! Il y a un serpent sur Harry! cria la petite rouquine

-Quoi?! s'exclama Molly en se levant précipitamment pour pouvoir protéger sa fille

Fille qui s'était reculée s'éloignant du serpent et donc d'Oscar. La mère Weasley n'eut pas le temps de lui jeter un sort ou même de poser ses mains sur elle que Luciferia se transforma devant eux. Luciferia était aussi belle et élégante qu'à l'accoutumer même si ce fut entièrement vêtu de noir à l'exception de son chemisier bleu s'accordait à la perfection avec ses yeux. Yeux qui lançaient des éclaires aux deux rouquines et à Albus Dumbledore.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Molly en s'approchant d'elle pour l'écarter d'Oscar qu'elle cachait de leurs yeux

Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à reculer quand Luciferia sortit son revolver et tira dans le pendule familiale juste derrière Molly qui sentit la balle la frôlait. Albus, lui, ne faisait rien se contentant d'observer Luciferia en se demandant pourquoi elle avait un air de déjà vu. Avant qu'un seul d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Arthur qui était allé chercher ses fils aînés à la gare. Ce-dernier regarda avec stupeur cette jeune femme menaçait ainsi sa fille et sa femme qui faisait face à la jeune femme en compagnie d'Albus. Derrière la jeune femme se trouvait, un jeune garçon brun de onze ans qui dormait sur le canapé.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Arthur baguette en main prêt à défendre sa famille

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? s'exclama Ronald furieux en indiquant Oscar

-Ronald, tais toi. dit Perceval

Luciferia ignora l'intervention des rouquins réfléchissant rapidement à la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour tirer Oscar de ce mauvais pas. Elle eut soudain une idée alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son filleul reprendre ses esprits.

-Marraine. dit Oscar à la fois heureux et surpris de la voire là

-Tes parents et ton frère sont terriblement inquiets de ne pas t'avoir trouver à la sortie du Poudlard Express. dit-elle

-Ce n'est pas ma faute. Le directeur m'a retenue dans son bureau et j'ai loupé mon train. Il avait assuré qu'il m'amènerait à la gare au lieu de cela il m'a emmener ici. Et il m'a jeter un sort quand j'ai essayé de partir. dit Oscar dont les propos glacèrent d'effroi Arthur et ses fils excepter Ronald

Ronald n'était pas choqué par les actions de son Directeur, il était plutôt perturbé par la présence de son ennemi d'école dans sa maison. Ginnerva n'était pas surprise sa mère l'ayant mise dans la confidence du plan d'Albus. Luciferia écouta avec une grande attention les propos de son filleul. Elle soupira en comprenant ce qu'impliquait ce qu'avait fait ce vieux bouc. Elle fit signe à son filleul qu'il devait se rapprocher d'elle et qu'il y avait des rouquines dans la pièce. Le signe était discret. Elle avait juste fermé son poing et laisser dépasser le bout de son pouce entre son annuaire et son majeur. Oscar s'approcha donc de sa marraine sans jamais poser les yeux ailleurs que sur elle. Marraine qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules le rapprocha davantage d'elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entrer ? demanda Albus prenant enfin la parole

Luciferia lui sourit juste alors qu'elle avait son revolver reposant sur l'épaule d'Oscar. Elle sorti sa baguette et la tendit en direction d'Albus qui ne se sentit pas menacer par le calme émanant d'elle.

-Moi, Luciferia Lilith Angels née Lucinda Fiona Macnair porte plainte en tant que marraine mais aussi au nom de la famille Trénom de kidnapping par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et Molly Claire Weasley sur la personne d'Oscar Naruto Trénom. dit-elle d'une voix douce et sûre

Son identité choqua tout le monde, sauf son adorable filleul. Aucuns d'eux ne s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit la petite-sœur soit-disant morte du célèbre Walden Macnair. Certains disaient que Walden avait tué sa sœur, c'est pourquoi ils furent tous tellement choqués qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'elle venait de mettre un procès au cul du soit-disant plus grand sorcier du siècle et de sa mégère de complice. Luciferia profita de leur choc pour quitter cette maison branlante avec son filleul. Ni une ni deux, elle transplana avec lui directement la maison Trénom.

XxxXxxX

Jérôme était revenu chez lui depuis un moment et avait découvert l'absence de son cadet. Élisabeth dû se résoudre à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé à la gare et ce qu'elle avait fait. Jérôme fut fou d'inquiétude et de colère. Il était prêt à trouver Poudlard et le démontait pierre après pierre si cela pouvait lui permettre de récupérer son fils. Il fallu que Persée et Élisabeth se mettent à deux pour le retenir l'empêchant de faire une folie. Ils étaient maintenant autour de la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de café pour père et fils, et, une tasse de thé pour Lizy. Ils attendaient que Luciferia revienne avec leur fils, leur bébé. Soudainement, on sonna à la porte et ils se précipitèrent sur celle-ci tel un seul homme. Jérôme ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Luciferia et son petit-garçon.

-Quand je te disais qu'ils étaient mort d'inquiétude. dit Luciferia en indiquant la petite famille tous serrait dans l'encadrement de la porte

Oscar se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se précipiter dans les bras de son père qui le porta avec aisance le calant sur sa hanche. En voyant le comportement de son frère, Persée eut envie de transpercer de ses flèches ou de son épée ceux qui avaient fait du mal à son frère. Oscar n'allait réclamer de la sorte un câlin que s'il avait eu vraiment très, très peur.

-Entres, Luci. dit Élisabeth en s'écartant de la porte alors que Persée suivait son père et son frère dans la cuisine

-Je vais tout vous expliquer. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lizy tout ira bien. dit Luciferia après être entrer et en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie

-J'aimerais y croire autant que toi. As-tu vu comment il s'est précipiter sur Jérôme? La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça des petits malins on essayait de le harceler à l'école.

-Et ces gamins se sont fait virer de l'école avant d'avoir vraiment pu faire quoique ce soit parce qu'Oscar a agit comme aujourd'hui mais aussi parce que vous aviez très biens expliquer aux garçons se qu'était le harcèlement scolaire, le racket ainsi que d'autre fléau créer et entretenu par des esprits étroits.

Luciferia se souvenait encore de la fois où Lizy était venu la voir en larmes. Oscar avait avoué que cela faisait une semaine qu'on lui faisait ce que ses parents lui avait expliquer être du harcèlement scolaire. Lizy n'avait pas supporté qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à l'un de ses fils parce qu'il avait été adopter. Luciferia avait passé la soirée à lui remonter le morale en lui expliquant qu'elle était une bonne mère et que tout le monde le pensait. Cet événement avait foutu un sacré coup de blouse à Lizy mais en même temps cela avait énormément renforcé les liens entre eux. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elles remarquèrent qu'Oscar avait récupérer ses esprits et le contrôle de ses émotions. Il avait quitté l'étreinte forte et réconfortante de son père pour aller dans celle plus calme et tendre de son frère. Élisabeth s'approcha de ses fils. Persée détourna son attention de son frère pour la fixer sur sa mère. Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de tourner doucement le visage d'Oscar vers elle pour mieux l'embrasser sur le front. Élisabeth embrassait toujours différemment ses garçons comme une façon de leur montrait qu'ils étaient uniques mais égales dans son cœur.

-Tu n'es pas obliger de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé si tu n'es pas prêt. lui dit-elle sous les acquiescements tout le monde

-Si tu as besoin de parler, nous t'écouterons, fils. dit Jérôme

-On sera là pour toi, petit renard. dit Luciferia

-Merci. murmura Oscar

-Bon, j'ai dis que j'allais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. J'ai réussi à retrouver Oscar grâce à son collier. Ils étaient dans une maison où vit la famille Weasley; que des rouquins avec seulement deux filles. La mère et la fille était dans la maison en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce-dernier a piéger Oscar pour pouvoir le conduire là-bas. Je pense qu'il avait prévu de forcer Oscar a passer ses vacances avec cette famille.

-Qu'importe le pourquoi, il a kidnappé mon frère! S'énerva Persée en mode grand-frère protecteur pour ne pas dire sur-protecteur

-Persée qu'importe que cet homme soit un sorcier ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il n'est pas au-dessus des lois. Il payera pour ce qu'il a fait, je t'en donne ma parole.

-Pas la peine de donner ta parole, Jérôme. J'ai fait appel à la grande magie pour foutre un procès au cul de Dumbledore et de la mère Weasley pour kidnapping. J'ai utiliser mon ancienne identité pour le faire donc ça va pété de partout.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Élisabeth qui avait son cadet d'appuyer contre elle

Oscar étant venu près d'elle enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour mieux respirer son parfum. Sa mère sentait bon les fleurs, c'était tellement apaisant. C'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour oublier. La force de son père, le calme de son grand-frère, et la douceur de sa mère. Il ne manquait rien. Sa marraine l'avait sauvé et elle avait assuré qu'elle serait toujours là.

-Je veux juste dire que cela va barder dans tous les sens parce que le vieux bouc et la Weaslette sont vues comme des personnes incapables de faire du mal. Et je ne parle même pas de mon retour à la vie, de mon frère, de la presse. En bref, une belle zizanie comme je les aime.

-Tu vas te promener avec ton bazooka alors? demanda Oscar prenant enfin la parole

-Sûrement mais le plus puissant des bazooka est celui des mots parce que cela fait bien plus mal qu'on ne le pense.

-Marraine, comment peux-tu aimer la zizanie, fabriquer des armes et être pacifiste? Demanda Persée qui se disait que parfois il ne comprenait vraiment rien à la logique de sa chère marraine

-Simplement parce que les armes et la zizanie servent à protéger ma famille parce qu'on ne touche pas à ma famille.

-On ne touche pas à notre famille, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont doublement payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. dit Élisabeth sous l'acquiescement général arrachant un grand sourire à Oscar qui se sentait désormais en parfaite sécurité

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	13. Bazar Skeeter Chaos

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

**Réponse aux Reviews: **

**loulou82**: Luci fait un peu flipper surtout à cause de sa personnalité. Mais je voulais que les garçons ait une marraine qui ne se laisse par marché sur les pieds et qui ne mâche pas ses mots.

**Clefto** : Sirius va revenir sur le devant de la scène, pas tout de suite mais ce sera digne d'un Black

**adenoide** et** lesaccrodelamerci** : Oui, le petit plan est tombé à l'eau. Quand au procès cela va être retentissant...cela va beaucoup plaire à Luciferia

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13: bazar + Skeeter = chaos**

Regulus avait reçu la visite surprise de Luciferia qui s'était fait un devoir de le mettre dans la confidence de ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore et Molly Weasley. Regulus fut aussi énerver que Luciferia l'avait été en découvrant ce qu'il s'était passé. Après ces découvertes qui allaient mettre hors de lui Sirius qui était presque quasiment guéri psychologiquement. Vladimir persuada son calice de ne rien dire à Sirius de peur que cela lui fasse avoir une rechute à cause de l'identité de ceux qui s'en sont pris à Oscar. Regulus dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison et se garda bien d'en parler à son frère qui n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Regulus demanda un rendez-vous privé à Amélia Bones en charge du département magique. Cette-dernière le reçut avec grand plaisir sauf qu'elle perdit un peu son sourire en comprenant qu'il était là pour le nouveaux dossier venant de s'ajouter à sa pile de travail. Amélia sentit que ce dossier allait lui donner une belle migraine surtout en sachant que c'était un procès contre Albus Dumbledore et Molly Weasley.

-Amélia, ce procès doit avoir lieu le plutôt possible. dit Regulus

-Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai d'autre procès en attente qui sont sur mon bureau depuis bien plutôt que celui dont vous me parlez.

-Je vous parle d'un kidnapping orchestrer par deux personnes dont un étant Albus Dumbledore sur la personne d'un enfant de onze ans.

-Très bien. Ce dossier passera en priorité dans deux jours, je ne peux pas faire mieux niveau délai. dit Amélia reconnaissant que l'affaire était assez grave pour passer en priorité

-Cela me va. Je soutiendrai la famille de la victime en tant que Tuteur magique de la victime. La marraine de ce-dernier porte aussi plainte contre les kidnappeurs en tant que marraine et amie de la famille.

-Entendu. Cependant, il va me falloir les noms pour que le dossier soit complet et qu'il puisse être correctement traiter. dit Amélia

-Très bien. La victime est Oscar Naruto Trénom fils de Jérôme et Élisabeth Trénom, petit-frère de Persée Luffy Trénom. La marraine des deux frères est Luciferia Lilith Angels née Lucinda Fiona Macnair. dit Regulus alors qu'Amélia prenait note de ce qu'il lui disait

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de chose et d'autre pour être certain que le dossier soit complet et qu'il n'y ait pas de problème lord du jour J. Une fois que tout fut rempli comme il fallait, Regulus laissa Amélia s'en allant sans voir le scarabée qui était cachait jusqu'à lors dans les plis de son vêtement. Le scarabée sauta des vêtements de Regulus pour prendre une apparence humaine à l'ombre des regards. Le jeune femme jusqu'alors scarabée disparut avec ses informations qui lui permettraient d'écrire un superbe article.

XxxXxxX

Walden Macnair n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pourtant les mots s'étalant devant ses yeux étaient écris noir sur blanc. Les mots ne pouvaient pas mentir surtout qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'une photo. Il ne savait pas comment mais Rita Skeeter avait réussi à avoir une photo de sa petite-sœur. Lucinda était certes habillée comme une moldue mais il pouvait la reconnaître entre mil avec son élégance hors du commun. Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais Walden avait un cœur. Et il aimait sa sœur. Elle était la seule personne au monde pour laquelle il serait prêt à mourir si cela signifiait que sa sœur restait en vie. Walden écrasa son journal sur la table et se leva bien décidé à trouver sa sœur. Il quitta rapidement son manoir pour aller retirer une belle et grosse bourse d'argent moldu. Il allait retrouvé sa sœur du côté moldu puisque c'était là qu'elle s'était installée. Walden ne savait pas trop comment chercher du côté moldu. Cependant cela ne l'empêcha de réussir à obtenir l'adresse ainsi que des informations sur sa sœur. C'est ainsi que Walden put se retrouver sur le pas de la porte de la maison de celle-ci à attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour, monsieur. dit Johnny en ouvrant la porte à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas

-Bonjour. Vous êtes?

-Je suis Johnny Stay, l'assistant de madame Luciferia Angels. Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Walden Macnair, le frère de Luciferia. dit-il faisant un gros effort sur lui pour dire le prénom par lequel se faisait appeler sa sœur

-Oh! Je suppose que vous voulez la voir.

-Oui.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Votre sœur n'a pas vraiment l'air de vous porter dans son cœur. dit Johnny mal à l'aise

-Johnny! Qu'est-ce qui te prends autant de temps? demanda une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Luciferia

Cette-dernière venait d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte juste derrière Johnny. Elle semblait être en colère que Johnny prenne dans de temps à la porte. Walden la regarda avec surprise. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui semblait bien que cela faisait presque une bonne dizaine d'année si ce n'est plus qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Walden! dit-elle entre ses dents

-Luciferia ou devrais-je dire Lucinda.

-Je devrais peut-être vous laissez entre vous. dit Johnny en reculant laissant ainsi le frère et la sœur entre eux

Luciferia regarda son frère comme ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, elle soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle entraîna son frère dans un salon où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

-Que veux-tu, Walden?

XxxXxxX

«****Une famille moldue fait un procès pour kidnapping****

__Oui, chers lecteurs et lectrices vous avez bien lu. Une famille moldue attente un procès pour kidnapping. La famille Trénom, car telle est leur nom, fait un procès magique avec l'appuie de pas moins de deux grands noms magiques pour le kidnapping de leur fils cadet. Leur cadet Oscar Trénom est un jeune élève de onze ans étudiant à Serpentard à Poudlard. Après avoir ainsi aiguisé votre curiosité, je me dois de la satisfaire. Pourquoi portent-ils plainte? Qui a kidnapper leur enfant? Qui sont ces fameux grands noms les soutenant dans leur entreprise? Voilà tant de question auxquels je vais répondre. __

__Vous avez sûrement déjà compris que cette famille porte plainte pour le kidnapping de leur fils Oscar. Ce jeune enfant c'est fait kidnapper par nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore qui s'est arrangé pour lui faire manquer son train pour mieux le conduire chez sa complice. Ce-dernier a conduit son jeune élève non pas à la gare mais chez Molly Weasley, complice de son crime et le soutenant. Élisabeth Trénom a découvert avec horreur et inquiétude l'absence de son fils à la gare mais aussi de la bouche même des amis de ce-dernier ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'est que grâce à l'aide de la marraine de son cadet que cette mère de famille a pu récupérer son fils. Fils choqué, déboussolé et encore terrifié par ce qui lui est arrivé. __

__Luciferia Angels née Lucinda Macnair a alors attenté un procès contre les kidnappeurs de son filleul usant de son ancien nom pour donner plus de poids encore à sa plainte. Et oui, la sœur soit-disant assassiné par Lord Walden Macnair est encore vie menant sa propre vie dans le monde moldu. Cependant Albus Dumbledore et Molly Weasley ne doivent pas que craindre le poids politique du nom Macnair mais aussi celui de la famille Black. En effet c'est avec une grande surprise que j'ai découvert que Regulus Black, frère cadet de Sirius Black, allait soutenir la famille Trénom en tant qu'ami de la famille mais aussi en tant que Tuteur magique du jeune Oscar Trénom. __

__Il reste encore tant de question autour de cette affaire. Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore et Molly Weasley, des sorciers blancs, ont kidnapper un enfant innocent? Albus Dumbledore serait-il devenu inapte à s'occuper d'enfant? La famille Macnair ne serait-elle pas aussi noire et maléfique qu'on a bien voulu nous le faire croire ? Quelle serait la sentence pour ses kidnappeurs? Qui sera l'avocat choisit par la famille Trénom et Weasley?__

__Tant de questions auxquels je me ferais un grand plaisir de répondre. __

__Rita Skeeter __»

Arthur Weasley, un rouquin aux yeux bleus et aux vêtements de seconde mains; observait avec colère et crainte l'article écrit noir sur blanc par Rita Skeeter. Cette horrible bonne femme était extrêmement douer pour faire des articles contre Dumbledore. Mais hélas cette fois-ci sa femme était aussi toucher. Arthur avait très bien compris en voyant la sœur de Macnair chez lui que cela allait mal tourner. Merlin comme il ne s'était pas trompé. Sa femme avait un procès aux fesses; un procès pour kidnapping. Si cela avait juste été la famille de moldue en face alors de simple excuses faite avec l'aide d'Albus auraient suffi à arrondir les angles. Mais hélas cette famille était trop bien entourer. La sœur de Macnair était déjà un gros problème de par son poids politique alors si en plus on leur rajouter le nom de Regulus Black, ils n'avaient plus aucunes chance. Arthur avait déjà remarqué le changement de comportement de ses collègues à son égard à cause de cette histoire. Il savait qu'ils parlaient dans son dos même s'il ne les entendait pas. Arthur était sûr que ce requin de Lucius Malfoy allait sauter sur l'occasion de ce procès pour faire virer Albus de Poudlard. Après tout ce-dernier était avocat et Black ou Macnair pourrait le recommander aux Trénom. Si cela se passait ainsi alors Arthur était sûr qu'il allait pouvoir dire adieu à la promotion qu'il attendait. Si Malfoy se retrouvait avocat de la famille de la victime alors ils allaient perdre sans conteste ce procès.

-On ne pourra jamais se payer un bon avocat. soupira Arthur avec défaitisme, en refermant son journal pour retourner à son travail

A Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore se décida à ne pas chercher à se prendre un avocat car se serait reconnaître son tord d'après lui. Il était peut-être très en colère pour ne pas ire fou de rage à cause de l'article, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas le moins du monde de se mettre à réfléchir à sa défense. Il était hors de questions que ces deux Mangemorts de Black et de Macnair le fassent tomber à cause d'une petite erreur de parcourt pour la richesse. D'ailleurs, il pensa aussi à faire de la bouillie de Skeeter pour lui apprendre à oser écrire un tel article contre lui.

XxxXxxX

En France dans l'hôpital sorcier où se trouvait Sirius Black; celui-ci était en train de subir un examen de santé pour voir comment il allait. L'examen était comme tous ceux qu'on avait pu lui faire jusque là. Il était long et ennuyant lui donnant l'impression d'être sans fin. Heureusement pour lui la belle Maria était là assistant le médecin qui lui faisait faire tous ces tests.

-Ça y est, monsieur Black. J'ai fini vos examens. dit le médecin en lui souriant

-Super. Je peux m'en aller maintenant? J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir finir ma peinture. dit Sirius

En restant ici pendant des journées entières, il avait dû s'occuper et s'était découvert un véritable talent pour la peinture. Sirius était extrêmement douer alors il passait le plus clair de son temps à peindre. Il faisait surtout des portraits. Il était actuellement en train d'essayer de finir à la couleur des yeux de son filleul. Il peignait très exactement une sorte de grand portrait de famille pour son filleul. Il y avait peint James et Lily ainsi que Rémus sans oublier Regulus dans les bras de Vladimir. Il s'était peint avec eux s'ajoutant ainsi à toute la famille d'adoption de son filleul qu'il avait aussi peint faisait ainsi un grand et immense tableau ensorcelé.

-Bien sûr, allez-y monsieur Black. dit le médecin le libérant

Sirius s'en alla laissant le médecin pour retourner dans la salle de peinture. Dans la salle de peinture, il y avait un petit coin rien que pour lui tant il y était souvent. Il se remit à sa peinture pinceau et peinture verte en main pour faire les yeux de Lily et d'Oscar. Il avait enfin réussit à se faire au nouveau prénom de son filleul. Ce qui l'avait grandement aidé à si faire ce fut de le voir si heureux et épanoui sur les nombreuses photos qu'il avait pu obtenir par l'intermédiaire de son frère. A chaque fois qu'il peignait il se plongeait tellement dedans qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passer. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris quand il vit le médecin et Maria.

-Monsieur Black, j'ai vos résultat d'examen. commença le médecin

-Je vous écoute. dit Sirius espérant que ses résultat soient bons même s'il doutait fort du contraire

-Monsieur Black, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous êtes guéri. Votre séjour à Azkaban est désormais de l'histoire ancienne.

-Vraiment? demanda Sirius ayant du mal à croire qu'il était enfin soigné

-Oui, monsieur Black. Vous êtes enfin guéri. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. lui dit Maria

-Je suis guéri. répéta Sirius alors qu'il réalisait enfin ce que cela signifiait

Il fut tellement heureux de cette si bonne nouvelle, qu'il avait tant attendu, qu'il se mit à pleurer de bonheur. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir, prendre son filleul dans son bras et apprendre à le connaître. Jamais il n'aurait espérer qu'on lui dise un jour qu'il n'avait plus aucun reste de l'emprise des détraqueurs sur lui. Le médecin et Maria le laissèrent à son bonheur et sa joie sachant qu'il pourrait s'en aller dès le soir même s'il le souhaiter.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe


	14. Promenons-nous sur le chemin des choix

Salut, tout le monde

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Je vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2020

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_-Je devrais peut-être vous laissez entre vous. dit Johnny en reculant laissant ainsi le frère et la sœur entre eux_

_Luciferia regarda son frère comme ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, elle soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle entraîna son frère dans un salon où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement._

_-Que veux-tu, Walden?_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Promenons-nous sur le chemin des choix**

Walden faisait face à sa sœur la contemplant. Elle avait tellement changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne reconnaissait plus en elle, la petite Lucinda qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds n'osant pas s'affirmer face à lui. Elle s'était tellement affirmer depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu.

-Que veux-tu, Walden ? lui redemanda-t-elle

-Faire la paix. répondit-il en toute honnêteté

-Faire la paix? Laisses-moi rire! La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tu as essayer de me marier de force à cet abruti qui te sers d'ami. Alors excuses-moi de ne pas croire en ta sincérité. dit Luciferia

-Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, je le sais et le regrette. Mais tu étais arriver en âge de te marier et si je ne choisissais pas pour toi quelqu'un d'autre aurait trouver le moyen de te marier de force avec quelqu'un qui aurait pu être violant avec toi. En te mariant avec Thorfinn j'étais assurer qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal. dit Walden

-Mouais, bien sûr. dit Luciferia très septique_ Viens en aux fait, Walden. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter. dit-elle

-Écoute, Lucinda. Je sais qu'on s'est séparer en de mauvais, d'accord en très mauvais, termes. Et j'en suis désolé. Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne changera pas le passé. Mais j'aimerais que les choses aille mieux entre toi et es la petite-sœur quoique tu en dises, et je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, Lucinda. dit-il en toute honnêteté

Luciferia observa son frère pendant ce que Walden crut être une éternité. Elle l'observa pour tester son honnêteté. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire de nouveau confiance après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle pouvait oublier les rares moments de complicités entre eux. Merde! Luciferia ne pouvait pas oublier que ce crétin était son frère. Elle pouvait voir qu'il ne tentait rien vers elle. Walden ne faisait en effet aucun geste vers sa sœur. Il voulait lui laisser du temps, ne pas presser les choses car il comprenait très bien qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Après tout, il avait débarquer avec la force d'un bombarda dans sa vie.

-C'est d'accord, je te laisse une seconde chance. Mais qu'on soit bien claire, si tu te me marier de force ou si tu t'en prends à la famille Trénom; je te tuerai de tel sorte que je ne serai pas emmerder par un quelconque cadavre. dit dangereusement Luciferia prouvant que son deuxième prénom « Lilith » n'était pas dû cas un coup de tête

-Compris. Je ne ferais pas de mal à ceux que tu considères comme faisant parti de la famille. dit Walden ne faisant pas le fier face au regard mortellement noir de sa sœur

-Parfait! Au fait, c'est Luciferia maintenant. dit-elle soudain plus joyeuse

-Est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec toi, pour rattraper le temps perdu? demanda Walden ne voulant pas la déranger

-Si tu veux. Tant que tu ne me déranges pas; j'ai beaucoup de boulot avec cette histoire de procès.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il tout en la suivant ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire

-La famille Trénom est moldue alors ils n'ont pas vraiment de contact avec le monde sorcier. Ils n'ont que moi et Regulus Black. C'est pourquoi, il faut que je monte une bonne défense car si on n'arrive pas à leur trouver un bon avocat pour faire face à Dumbledore alors je le ferais.

-Pourquoi ne leur proposes-tu pas Lucius Malfoy? Il est avocat. Il pourrait aisément les défendre contre Dumbledore et Weasley. J'ai cru comprendre, grâce à l'article de Rita, que le jeune Oscar Trénom est ami avec le fils de Lucius.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ce n'est pas bête. Bon par contre, il faudra voir ses honoraires parce que convertir de l'argent moldu en argent sorcier cela ne donne pas toujours la même somme à cause de tous ce bric à brac économique. dit Luciferia en donnant un sourire à son frère heureuse de retrouver leur complicité

XxxXxxX

Sirius regardait les murs l'entourant. Il n'était plus à l'hôpital. Regulus était venu le chercher et l'avait amené ici. Dans la demeure Black qu'il aimait le plus. Elle n'était pas bien grande comparer aux autres demeures de la famille. La demeure se trouvait au abord de Pré-au-lard. Il aimait bien cette maison à l'allure paisible et dépourvue de magie noire. Sirius aimait cette maison mais il aimait tout autant la liberté. Il décida donc de s'en aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse.

C'est ainsi que Sirius se retrouva à se promener au Chemin de Traverse. Il trouva cela très étrange de si promener après tant d'année. Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'y promener avec grand plaisir, retrouvant des endroits familier. Alors qu'il s'y promenait, il fit la rencontre de Kingsley Shackleboth. Ce-dernier fut on ne peut plus ravis de le voir. Il était tellement heureux qu'il l'invita même boire un verre.

-Alors Sirius, tu es enfin remis ? demanda Kingsley

-Oui. Cela m'a prit moins de temps que ce que je ne pensais. dit Sirius

-C'est super. Tu comptes reprendre du service quand?

-Jamais. répondit Sirius

-Quoi? Comment ça? demanda Kingsley surpris par sa réponse

-Quand j'étais en train de me faire soigner, je me suis découvert un véritable talent, passion pour la peinture. Je pense me lancer dans l'art. Tu sais Kingsley, cela me plaît et puis s'est beaucoup plus calme qu'être Auror.

-Tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer? Je veux dire que tu as toujours été dans l'action alors là. dit Kingsley un peu mal à l'aise

-En fait, avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé; j'aspire à mener une vie paisible sans rebondissement.

-Je comprends, Sirius. J'espère que tu seras heureux et que tu réussiras dans ce que tu veux faire. dit Kingsley avant de lui dire « au-revoir » puisqu'il venait d'être rappeler

Sirius le salua et continua à se balader au Chemin de Traverse. Il s'apprêtait à retourner chez lui quand il vit une adorable peluche renard en vitrine. La peluche était très belle avec son poil couleur crépuscule et ses yeux bleus ciels. En voyant cette peluche, il se rappela que Regulus lui avait confié que le surnom d'Oscar était « renardeau ». « Cette peluche pourrait lui faire. Je suis sûr que cela ferait bien si je le rencontrais pour la première fois avec un petit quelque chose.», pensa Sirius en entrant dans la boutique.

-Bonjour, mon bon monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous? dit le commerçant en venant à sa rencontre

-Bonjour. Je voudrai cette peluche renard, que j'ai vu dans la vitrine. lui dit Sirius en la lui indiquant

-C'est une bien belle peluche. Cependant, elle a une petite particularité. dit le commerçant soudain mal à l'aise en disant sa dernière phrase

-Quelle est donc cette particularité ? demanda Sirius qui avait bien remarqué son ton

-Eh bien, une fois que l'enfant aura donner un nom à la peluche... celle-ci va pour ainsi dire prendre vie. Elle aura une personnalité correspondant à l'image que ce fait l'enfant d'un renard. Mais à part cela, elle restera une peluche ordinaire ne nécessitant pas d'entre tiens particulier si ce n'est un bain de temps à autre.

-Si je comprends bien, cette peluche est destiner à prendre vie et à posséder même une personnalité qui lui est propre? D'ailleurs, imaginons qu'une fois qu'elle est pris vie, elle tombe sur un éclat de verre; se retrouvera-t-elle blesser ?

-Oui, elle pourra être blesser mais ne saignera pas comme vous et moi ce sera tout au plus que des paillettes. répondit le commerçant

Il devait bien reconnaître que la peluche en soit était très belle. Mais hélas, il se devait d'avertir ses clients des petites particularités de la peluche. Et c'était à chaque fois ces-dernières qui détourner les clients de la petite peluche. La pauvre chérie était visiblement destiner à rester dans sa boutique. Monsieur Pinocchio, le commerçant, voyait bien que ce client était plus qu'intéressait par la peluche et ceux malgré ses particularités.

-Est-ce que cette peluche ne poserait pas de problème dans un foyer moldu?

-S'ils sont au courant pour la magie et les particularités de la peluche, il n'y aura pas le moindre problème. La voulez-vous toujours, monsieur?

Sirius regarda le peluche pesant le pour et le contre dans son esprit. La famille Trénom était plus qu'entourer de magie à l'heure actuelle. Et ils l'avaient très bien accepter. En plus la peluche ne nécessitait pas d'entre tient autre qu'un bon bain de temps à autre. De plus, Oscar avait onze ans l'âge où on a encore des peluche; il pourrait l'emmener à Poudlard s'il le veut. Et d'après, le commerçant elle n'allait pas poser de problème d'un point de vue juridique quant à la loi du secret.

-Je vous la prends. dit Sirius sûr de lui

Monsieur Pinocchio lui sourit heureux de voir cette petite peluche trouvait enfin un foyer. Il la prit dans la vitrine et l'emmena à la caisse. En chemin, Sirius observa les différents rayons réalisant que c'était un magasin de jouet. Monsieur Pinocchio était tellement heureux qu'il offrit à Sirius une boîte magique servant de tanière tout confort pour la peluche. Sirius paya et lui laissa la monnaie le remerciant ainsi pour son cadeau. Une fois dehors, Sirius regarda la petite peluche et dit :

-Toi, je suis sûr que tu feras le bonheur d'Oscar.

XxxXxxX

Lucius Malfoy était surpris, pris de court. Il n'en revenait pas. Il en perdait pratiquement ses mots. Il avait la visite surpris de Walden Macnair et sa sœur. Premièrement, il était très surprenant de les voir ensemble après tant de temps. Deuxièmement, il était encore plus surprenant de les voir s courtois et sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et troisièmement; comment ça, par Merlin, ils voulaient le payer?!

-Doucement, je ne vous suit pas. dit Lucius en voyant qu'ils commençaient à parler en même temps

-C'est pourtant simple ce qu'on lui explique. Tu es sûr qu'il est compétant ? dit Luciferia en regardant son frère

-Je suis compétent. Vous avez juste l'horrible manie de parler en même temps. dit Lucius entre ses dents en la fusillant du regard

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais. sourit Walden en indiquant Lucius qui pourrait aisément clouer le bec à Molly Weasley avec ce regard là

Bon par contre, il pouvait toujours courir pour espérer pouvoir effrayer sa sœur avec ce regard là. Walden avait pu voir rapidement avec quels genre de personne elle travaillait pour tout ce qui était armes. Et sans surprises, c'était des hommes importants avec lesquels il fallait bien montrer qu'on ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds sans quoi on se faisait avoir. Luciferia était devenue une véritable maîtresse dans l'art de « je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et, pliez-vous devant moi sous mon charisme ».

-Si vous n'en venez pas aux faits, je vais devoir demander de partir. dit Lucius

-Je croyais que vous étiez patient, très cher. Enfin bref, mon cher frère m'a dit que vous étiez un excellent avocat. Vous le savez sans doute grâce à la Gazette des Sorciers mais je suis la marraine de l'enfant kidnapper par Dumbledore et Molly Weasley.

-Pour faire court, on te demande d'être l'avocat de la famille Trénom contre Molly Weasley et Dumbledore. Cela ne peut faire que du bien à ton image. dit Walden

-Quelques soient le coup de tes honoraires, saches que tu seras payer sûrement par moi. dit Luciferia

-Très bien, j'accepte. Cependant, il me faudra rencontrer ton filleul pour pouvoir m'entretenir avec lui et ainsi construire une bonne défense contre Molly Weasley et Dumbledore. dit Lucius

-Splendide ! s'exclama Luciferia _ Par contre, vous ne serez pas seul avec mon filleul. dit-elle avant de se lever

Walden se leva suivant sa sœur et saluant son ami qui lui rendit son salut. S'il n'était pas un Malfoy, Lucius aurait déjà secouer la tête en pensant aux frère et sœur Macnair qui venaient de quitter son bureau. Ils étaient décidément de drôles de phénomènes. Enfin, il avait autre chose à faire. Il devait se mettre au travail après tout un procès contre Dumbledore et Molly Weasley avec lui défendant la famille d'un jeune né-moldu; cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

XxxXxxX

Arthur Weasley avait dû mal à y croire. Il était dans une telle situation qu'il en venait à se demander si le destin n'était pas contre lui. Arthur savait que sa femme était coupable du kidnapping dont elle était accusé. Il était là quand la sœur de Macnair avait user de la grande magie pour porter plainte. Il était là aussi quand le jeune Trénom avait raconter à sa marraine ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr d'un point de vue entièrement morale, il était contre ce que sa femme avait fait mais d'un autre côté en tant que mari il ne pouvait l'abandonner.

Hélas son choix n'était pas du tout approuver par ses enfants. Percy avait déclarer ne pas vouloir soutenir sa mère dans son crime car se serait l'accepter. Fred et Georges avaient soutenus leur frère. Bill et Charlie, ses deux grands garçons, ne semblaient pas être au courant de l'histoire puisqu'il n'avait pas reçu de courrier de leur part. Ronald boudait sa mère ne lui parlant que pour avoir plus à manger. Et Ginnerva, du haut de ses dix ans, soutenait dure comme fer sa mère. Oh Arthur savait ce qu'on racontait de lui dans les couloirs concernant cette affaire. Il était au courant que tout le monde le pointait du doigt pour ainsi soutenir sa femme. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il avait juré le jour de leur mariage de la soutenir dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il lui avait trouvé le seul avocat acceptant de la défendre dans cette tristesse affaire. Malheureusement en contre-partie maître Midas demandait une somme exorbitante pour ses honoraires. Arthur se retrouva bien obliger de trouver une solution avec Gringotts. Et comme si le destin était contre lui, les gobelins acceptèrent de lui prêter la somme que s'il remboursait le plus rapidement possible et que s'il ne réussit pas à payer le Terrier serait saisie. Les problèmes semblaient ne pas vouloir disparaître s'ajoutant toujours plus.

Arthur marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le réseau de cheminette allant ainsi annoncer la triste nouvelle à son épouse. Il marchait d'un pas qu'il se voulait ordinaire. Cependant toute personne, qui regarderait attentivement, remarquerait qu'il courrait presque jusqu'aux cheminées. Arthur essayait d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait toutes les rumeurs qui pour une fois était entièrement tourner autour de lui et de sa famille. Il était presque arriver quand il se fit brutalement couper dans son élan par Lucius Malfoy qui apparut devant lui de son habituel air nonchalant.

-Arthur Weasley. dit-il de sa voix traînante comme s'il venait juste de le voir

-Lucius. Je suis pressé, laissez-moi passer! dit-il d'un ton plus fatigué que sûr de lui

-Vraiment? Vous allez sûrement rejoindre votre kidnappeuse de femme. dit Lucius attirant toute l'attention sur eux

-Ne parlez pas ainsi de ma femme. dit Arthur toujours sur le même ton

-Arthur, tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Enfin, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez trouver un avocat. Quoique, je pourrais le savoir moi-même.

-J'ai trouvé un avocat en la présence de maître Midas. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

-Disons que la jeune miss Angels, la sœur de Lord Macnair; m'a chaleureusement recommandée auprès de la famille Trénom. dit Lucius esquissant un sourire de pur prédateur

Arthur ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que la signifier. Molly avait déjà perdue d'avance le procès. Il recula regardant avec une certaine horreur son vieil ennemi Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci se contenta de le regarder fuir vers une cheminée pour disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme verte. Au Ministère, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de rire de la minable fuite d'Arthur pendant que ce-dernier se faisait la pensée que qu'importe ses vœux de mariage, il ne soutiendrait pas Molly dans sa folie.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe


	15. Procès et parrain

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, cela fait toujours autant plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le procès et le parrain**

En voyant Molly, Persée s'empressa de prendre son petit-frère dans ses bras et le plaça sur ses genoux. Oscar se concentra sur son frère, ses parents et sa marraine.

-S'il y a un problème avec mes garçons, il faudra que l'un de nous sorte avec eux. dit Jérôme

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi. C'est toi le spécialiste des lois. dit Lizy

Le silence tomba lentement sur la salle sans pour autant qu'Amélia Bones ne le réclame. Il ne manquait que ce vieux barbu de Dumbledore qui se décida à faire une entrée remarquer s'attirant quelque soupir et murmure mécontent. Ce-dernier s'excusa de son retard et se dirigea vers la famille Trénom.

-Bonjour, Oscar. Je suis ravi de te revoir même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance. Ce charmant jeune homme doit être ton grand-frère? dit Albus en regardant les deux frères

-Je vous prierai de vous éloigné de mes fils; monsieur. dit froidement Jérôme

-Voyons monsieur, je venais juste saluer votre cadet. dit Albus

-Comment osez-vous croire qu'on puisse vous laissez approcher de nos enfants après ce que vous avez fait?! D'ailleurs, vos parents ne vont-ils pas appris à être à l'heure? dit Élisabeth sous le sourire fier et moqueur de Luciferia, Jérôme, de Vladimir et de Regulus

-Elle a dû répondant. dit Vladimir amusé alors qu'Albus allait s'asseoir avec un air dépité

-Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer. Monsieur Dumbledore et madame Weasley vous êtes accusés de kidnapping du jeune Oscar Trénom. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer?

-Non coupable. déclara Albus

-Je suis innocente. Je n'ai fait que prendre chez moi un enfant pour les vacances. dit Molly furieuse qu'on l'accuse ainsi

Le greffier de contenta d'en prendre note remarquant rapidement les regards noirs de la famille de la jeune victime. Amélia soupira en entendant leur réponse. Dans le cadre de la mise en place du procès, Lucius avait pu voir les souvenirs de l'ami de son fils. Lucius écouta Dumbledore se défendre en disant que tout ceci n'était qu'un terrible mal entendu. Lucius lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en demandant à Oscar de raconter ce qui lui été arriver.

-Merci beaucoup, Oscar. Maintenant dites-moi, Dumbledore; comment cette histoire ne peut être qu'un mal entendu? dit Lucius de ses clients pour fixer son attention sur Albus

-Il ment, c'est évident! Pourquoi cet enfant ferait-il autre chose? Il prétend que ce blondinet est sont frère alors qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. dit Molly

-Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter mes enfants! s'exclama Élisabeth furieuse contre cette rouquine

-Oscar est mon petit-frère quoique vous pouvez dire. La famille ne s'arrête pas au sang. dit Persée sous les hochements d'Oscar qui comme lui ne regardait pas dans la direction de la rouquine

-Bien dit fiston. dit Jérôme fier de lui

Amélia donna un coup de marteau recentrant l'attention même si elle approuvait les propos de la famille Trénom.

-Madame Bones, laissez moi faire venir à la barre la marraine de la victime. dit Lucius

-Faites. dit-elle

Lucius fit signe à Luciferia de venir. Elle se leva et traversa la salle pour rejoindre la place qu'on lui indiquait. Grâce à l'article de Rita Skeeter tout le monde savait son ancienne identité. Ils étaient donc particulièrement surpris de voir en vrai à quoi ressemble Lucinda Macnair. Elle était méconnaissable par rapport au vieille photo qu'on aurait pu trouver. Elle donnait désormais l'impression d'être plus redoutable que son frère sans pour autant lui arriver à la cheville.

-Miss Angels. Vous êtes celle qui a retrouvé le jeune Oscar, est-ce vrai ? dit Lucius

-Oui. J'ai senti à travers notre lien de marraine - filleule qu'il avait besoin de moi. C'est en me servant de notre lien que j'ai pu le retrouver.

-Bien, voici ma dernière question. Comment était votre filleul quand vous l'avez retrouver? dit Lucius

-Il était étendu sur un canapé, inconscient. J'ai pu sentir sur lui des résidus de magie responsable de cet état.

-Dites moi, miss. Comment êtes-vous entrer dans la maison Weasley, et qu'avez-vous fait? dit Midas, l'avocat de Molly; un homme droit, élégant au regard perçant

-Je me suis faufilée par une brèche dans les protections puis je me suis glissé dans la maisons sans qu'ils ne me remarquent tant ils étaient occupé à parler. J'ai menacé Dumbledore et madame Weasley ainsi que la fille Weasley. répondit Luciferia

-Au vu des réponses du témoin concordant avec les propos de la victime et des témoignages écris des amis de la victime c'est-à-dire les témoignages de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy; il n'y a pas le moindre doute concernant votre culpabilité Dumbledore ainsi que votre participation à ce crime madame Weasley. Que ceux qui votent coupables pour ces deux personnes lèvent la main. dit Amélia Bones

Toutes les mains se levèrent contre Dumbledore et madame Weasley à leur plus grande horreur. La plupart des membres du Magenmagot étaient parents, oncle ou tante, voir grand-parent pour certains. Les enfants magiques étaient une chose rare qu'il fallait a tout pris protéger. Le greffier prit note du vote sous l'acquiescement d'Amélia.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, vous êtes déclaré coupable de kidnapping sur Oscar Trénom. Vous êtes condamner à... commença Amélia

-Ne plus travailler avec des enfants. Je ne peux tolérer qu'un kidnappeur d'enfant travaille avec ces-derniers. dit Walden Macnair à la grande surprise de tous, et pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur

-Monsieur Dumbledore, vous serez condamné à ne plus être autoriser de travailler avec des enfants, et à avoir un sort d'éloignement des enfants Trénom. Quant à madame Weasley vous êtes condamner à payer une amende de 2 000 Gallions et à avoir un sort d'éloignement des enfants Trénom. déclara Amélia sous les acquiescements des membres du Magenmagot

Molly pâlit d'horreur en réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais payer pareil somme. Elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Albus quant à lui était tout bonnement scandalisé par sa peine. Cependant contrairement à Molly, il se résolu à accepter son sort tant il était content de ne pas finir à Azkaban. Amélia leva la séance qui était terminé. La famille Trénom avec Regulus, Vladimir, Lucius et Luciferia s'empressèrent de sortir de la salle ne tenant pas à rencontrer le couple Weasley ni même Dumbledore.

-Lucius, je te remercie d'avoir si brillamment défendu Oscar. dit Regulus en se tournant vers le blond

-Je t'en prie. Ce fut un plaisir. dit Lucius

-Regulus vous a remercier mais je tenais aussi à le faire; alors merci beaucoup Lord Malfoy. dit Jérôme

-Encore une fois ce fut un plaisir. sourit Lucius

-Luci! dit une voix que certains reconnurent comme étant celle de Walden Macnair

Ce-dernier entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers sa sœur. Celle-ci lui sourit, elle lui attrapa la main et le traîna devant sa meilleure amie. Élisabeth avait observer la scène à la fois curieuse et amusée par le comportement de son amie.

-Grand-frère, laisses-moi te présenter Élisabeth Trénom, ma meilleure amie mais aussi la mère de mes filleuls. présenta Luciferia

-Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance. dit Walden mettant de côté tous ses a priori sur les moldus

-Moi de même. Je suis ravis de rencontrer la famille de ma meilleure amie. sourit Élisabeth en le regardant _ Bon Luciferia, on va devoir te laisser. dit Lizy à son amie

-Entendu. Persée, Oscar; venez que je vous présente mon frère et que vous me disiez au-revoir.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent de leur marraine. Cette-dernière les serra chacun son tour dans ses bras tout en les embrassant sur le front. Elle les relâcha et salua Jérôme. Walden regarda sa sœur interagir avec la famille à dans laquelle elle s'était fait une place mais aussi avec sa meilleure amie. Il ne devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était heureuse et épanouis avec eux, et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour elle. En constatant cela Walden, se dit qu'il ferait bien plus qu'un effort pour apprendre à connaître ces gens. En plus, il était certain que cela ferait énormément plaisir à Lucinda; lui qui veux tant renouer avec elle.

XxxXxxX

Sirius regardait la petite maison au jardin fleuri lui faisant face. Il vérifia une seconde fois l'adresse que lui avait donné Regulus. Il était définitivement à la bonne adresse, celle de son filleul. Il poussa le petit portique et entra dans le jardin qu'il traversa avant de toquer à la porte. Il attendit un peu avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Persée. Sirius le reconnu grâce aux nombreuses descriptions de son petit-frère.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes? dit Persée en le regardant tout en se disant qu'il lui disait quelque chose

-Bonjour. Je suis Sirius Black. Et toi, tu dois être Persée, le grand-frère d'Oscar; si j'en crois Regulus. dit Sirius

-Maman, papa! Sirius est là! cria Persée en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison

Des pas se firent entendre dans la maison avant qu'un homme à la peau métisse arriva derrière Persée. En le regardant Sirius, le reconnu comme étant Jérôme Trénom, le père de famille. Celui-ci l'observa un long moment Sirius alors que Persée se retenait de lever les yeux devant le comportement de son père. Sirius se sentit observa jusqu'au plus profond de son être avant que Jérôme se mette à sourire et dit :

-Bonjour, Sirius. Je suis Jérôme Trénom, enchanté. Entrez voyons. Persée, peux-tu aller chercher ta mère et ton frère, s'il-te-plaît?

-D'accord, papa. dit Persée avant de s'en aller

Sirius entra dans la maison où Jérôme l'invita dans le salon. Il lui servit un verre en attendant que Persée revienne avec sa mère et son petit-frère. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Oscar s'installa près de son frère alors que sa mère saluait chaleureusement son parrain. Sirius aima beaucoup Élisabeth pour sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Elle s'installa auprès de Jérôme qui lui sourit avec douceur et amour prouvant à Sirius qu'ils étaient un bon couple pour son filleul surtout en voyant comment ce-dernier était heureux et complice avec ses parents et son frère.

-Oscar, il ne me semble pas que tu es salué ton parrain. dit Jérôme

-Pardon, papa. Bonjour, parrain Sirius. dit Oscar en le saluant correctement

-Bonjour, Oscar. Je suis heureux d'enfin te rencontrer. Puis-je te regarder de plus près?

-Euh...oui. dit Oscar en se rapprochant

Sirius le regarda en passant doucement ses mains sur son visage. Il caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts lui laissant la possibilité de reculer s'il le souhaitait. Oscar ne bougea pas le laissant faire. Il put ainsi voir le regard de son parrain se teinter d'un éclat de nostalgie.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais tout juste un an. Et maintenant, physiquement tu ressembles énormément à James même si tu as les yeux de Lily. Je me demande quel caractère, tu as ? Est-ce le caractère doux mais de lionne de Lily? Ou bien le caractère farceur et frondeur de James? Même si je me demande cela, je sais que tu ne pourras pas leur ressemblait car tu n'as pas grandi avec eux. dit Sirius

-Oscar est calme, gentil et malin. dit Lizy

-Oh. Le temps que j'y pense; j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Oscar. dit Sirius en sortant de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette

Oscar prit son cadeau tout en le remerciant puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère pour le déballer. Il découvrit une boîte ressemblant à si méprendre à une boîte à chat. Curieux, Oscar l'ouvrit pour découvrir un superbe renard en peluche. Son parrain lui expliqua alors les particularités de la peluche qu'Oscar adoré déjà.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler? demanda Persée

-Je vais l'appeler...Castiel, comme l'ange.

-Quel serait sa personnalité ? demandèrent Jérôme et Sirius, curieux

-Il serait gentil, protecteur, combatif si besoin. Il sera aussi très fort et il pourra devenir aussi grand qu'une montagne pour lui pouvoir se battre. dit Oscar

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa peluche prenait vie dans ses bras. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver avec un renardeau bien vivant dans ses bras. Castiel lui lécha le menton lui arrachant un rire. Oscar en retour le caressa découvrant par la même occasion que sa fourrure était encore plus douce qu'avant. Sirius fut heureux de voir combien son cadeau plaisait à son filleul. Persée sourit en voyant la complicité naissante entre Castiel et son petit-frère.

-Encore merci parrain, pour Castiel. dit Oscar en lui souriant manquant de faire pleurer Sirius car il l'avait appelé « parrain »

Parrain qui passa un superbe après-midi avec la famille de son filleul. Il était aussi amusé que toucher par le côté protecteur, pour ne pas dire sur-protecteur, de Jérôme. Il aima aussi beaucoup Persée qu'il trouva fort sympathique. Il aima aussi sa relation avec Oscar. Et la relation que les deux garçons avaient avec leurs parents. Sirius était sûr que jamais son filleul n'aurait eu pareil bonheur et amour familial si Pétunia l'avait gardé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que Pétunia l'ait déposer dans cet orphelinat car maintenant son filleul était dans une famille aimante. Le soir commençait à tomber quand Sirius se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de partir.

-Maman, papa. Est-ce que parrain peut manger avec nous ce soir? demanda Oscar

-Dites oui! dit Persée se rangeant du côté de son frère

-C'est d'accord. Est-ce que ça ira pour le repas, Lizy? dit Jérôme

-Oui, il faut juste rajouter un couvert. D'ailleurs cela me fait très plaisir que Sirius reste.

-Je suis moi aussi ravis de rester manger. Merci. dit Sirius en voyant Persée et Oscar heureux qu'il reste

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. assura Jérôme

Sirius se retrouva donc à passer une excellente soirée. Le repas était délicieux et l'ambiance était très bonne. Il ne repartit qu'après le repas quand les enfants commencèrent à fatiguer à cause de l'heure tardive. Ils le saluèrent et Oscar fila se coucher avec Castiel qu'il n'avait pas lâcher de la soirée. Sirius repartit chez lui en pensant qu'il devrait peut-être voir pour faire un grand repas avec la famille Trénom, son frère et Vladimir ainsi que Luciferia et peut-être même le frère de cette-dernière. Alors que Sirius penser cela, il ignorait que Walden pensait aussi la même chose. Une fois chez lui, Sirius jeta un sort sur une lettre et l'envoya. Il regardait la nuit étoilée par la fenêtre avant de murmurer :

-Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas Rémus?

C'est sur ces mots qu'il alla se coucher tout en espérant que son vieil ami lui répondrait enfin.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Le retour prochain de Rémus, comment l'aimeriez-vous?


	16. Fin des vacances

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Fin de vacances **

Oscar passait d'excellente vacances avec sa famille. La journée qu'il préférait pour le moment était la journée au parc d'attraction. C'était une journée qu'avait organisé sa marraine en collaboration avec son parrain. Du coup, c'était une journée avec ses parents, son frère, son parrain et sa marraine. Cela avait été une super journée dont ils étaient revenus avec de belles photos et de sacrés souvenirs. Il se rappelait encore comment son parrain avait eu peur dans la maison hantée, et comment son frère lui avait gagné une peluche au tir à la carabine. Et leur père en avait gagné une pour Persée. Il se souvenait encore de comment sa mère et sa marraine s'étaient amusé à faire le plus de grand huit ensemble et à prendre un max de photos.

Oscar était donc véritablement heureux de ses vacances mais celles-ci se finissaient lentement. Il était déjà la veille du vendredi avant son dernier week-end de vacances. En plus, d'après la lettre qu'il avait reçu, il prenait le train le dimanche après-midi.

XxxXxxX

Les vacances scolaires de la famille Weasley fut un véritable cauchemar. Molly essaya de convaincre son mari de l'aider à payer son amande mais celui-ci se refuser à faire cela prétextant qu'il ne la soutenait pas dans sa folie. I' avait suffisamment de mal à payer totalement les honoraires de Maître Midas. Molly décida de vendre des œufs et certaines cela n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir payer l'amende. Elle dû se résoudre à trouver un travail ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée puisqu'elle n'avait jamais travaillé. Elle réussit à trouver un travail de femme de ménage dans un horrible établissement semblable au Chaudron Baveur mais se trouvant à l'Allée des Embrumes, le salaire était bas et les conditions mauvaises. Il lui faudrait trois ans de travail dans ce lieu pour pouvoir payer au moins la moitié de son amende.

Albus Dumbledore était furieux et dégoûté par la peine qu'il avait reçu. A cause de la condamnation, il ne pouvait plus enseigner. Il se reconverti donc en se concentrant sur sa carrière politique. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il avait perdu bon nombre de soutien à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr durant le procès il aurait pu révéler l'identité des parents biologiques d'Oscar mais il eut trop peur que cela se retourne contre lui. Il n'avait donc rien dit. Et puis, il n'était pas trop sûr de comment aurait réagi la famille. Il ne s'inquiétait pas concernant les moldus non c'était la marraine qui lui attirait sa méfiance. Il n'était pas sûr de quoi elle serait capable surtout en sachant qui était son frère, Walden Macnair. Il lui avait fallu un bon moment et un petit voyage dans sa pensine pour se rappeler de qui était Lucinda Macnair. Hélas les informations qu'il avait ainsi récupérer d'elle étaient loin de correspondre à ce qu'elle était désormais.

XxxXxxX

A Poudlard, Minerva récupéra le poste de son vieil ami Albus. Elle avait décidé de lui tourner le dos après ce qu'il avait fait au jeune Trénom. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça après tout Oscar Trénom était un charmant garçon attentif en cours. Non vraiment cela dépassé Minerva surtout que Molly, une si gentille femme, l'avait aidé dans son crime. Cela la dépassé vraiment. Il était évident qu'elle ne regarderait plus jamais Molly de la même façon. Enfin, Minerva avait demandé à Severus de devenir Adjoint comme elle le fut avant de récupérer le poste de Directrice. Celui-ci avait accepté avec une certaine réticence mais il devait reconnaître qu'avoir ce poste ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Lui aussi comme le reste du corps enseignant avait été particulièrement choqué de découvrir ce qu'Albus avaient fait. La plupart d'entre eux avaient coupés les ponts avec lui; les rares lui parlant encore étaient très froids. Dans son nouveau bureau Minerva, jeta un regard au petit calendrier moldu qu'elle possédait.

-Demain les enfants reviennent. Je sens que cela ne va pas être simple de les rassurer avec ce qui se passait avec Albus. soupira-t-elle

Au même moment, Severus était plongé dans l'écriture d'une lettre pour Regulus. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir poser les choses entre eux mais aussi retrouver son meilleur ami. Dans le grand manoir de la famille Macnair; Walden donnait directives sur directives aux elfes de maisons pour que tout soit prêt pour le soir même. Il avait invité sa sœur a venir manger chez lui avec la famille Trénom, le couple Black-Tepes et Sirius. D'ailleurs, il devait reconnaître que ce-dernier avait de très bon goût question décoration et idée de menu. Walden savait que chère petite-sœur n'aurait pas accepté ce repas facilement, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de le faire main dans la main avec Sirius Black. Il devait bien reconnaître que le jeune homme le surprenait tout autant qu'il le surprenait. Walden était surpris par la délicatesse, la poésie et la sensibilité du jeune artiste en herbe qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il était du temps où James Potter était en vie. Sirius, lui, fut surpris par cet homme que la société avait rangé dans la case «Mangemort sans cœur à éliminer à vue» alors qu'au fond de lui s'était un homme qui aimait sa sœur, et, était prêt à tout pour rattraper ses erreurs n'hésitant pas à faire table rase du passé et à revenir sur ses idéaux qui en fin de compte ne sont pas si bon que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Quant Walden l'avait accueilli chez lui, il lui avait dit: « Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Sirius. Je tiens à m'excuser pour tous le mal que j'ai pu faire même si cela n'effacera pas la peine et ne ramènera pas les morts à la vie.». Sirius avait accepté d'apprendre à le connaître comprenant que lui aussi avait pu faire des erreurs comme lui en avait fait. Ils voulaient tous une seconde chance, et ce repas le permettrait.

XxxXxxX

Très loin de l'Angleterre, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs marchait dans un couloir une lettre à la mains. Elle croisait de plus en plus de personne s'inclinaient devant elle à mesure qu'elle approchait du bureau de son mari. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et fit signe aux hommes la gardant de la laisser passer. Ils acquiescèrent, s'inclinant légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau. Elle entra dans le bureau décorer avec élégance et raffinement dans des couleurs douce. Un homme à la carrure frêle était assis derrière le bureau à écrire quelque chose. Il avait des cheveux châtains avec des mèches blanches. Elle savait qu'il avait des yeux marrons et aux reflets ambrés. Elle adorait ses yeux tout autant que tout le reste qui composait cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

-Lenalee. Que se passe-t-il ? dit-il en levant la tête vers elle plongeant ses yeux dans les siens aussi gris qu'un jour de brouillard

-Tu as encore reçu une lettre de ce Sirius Black. Je commence vraiment à me demander qui il est pour insister de la sorte. dit Lenalee

-Sirius et moi étions meilleur ami avec James Potter et Peter Pettigrew à Poudlard. Notre relation a peu à peu disparut avec le temps à cause des aléas de la vie.

-Ne regrettes-tu pas d'avoir perdu son amitié ? De les avoir perdus ? demanda Lenalee

-Pas vraiment, non. Je sais ce que Sirius est devenu donc je ne m'inquiètes pas trop pour lui. Et puis, j'ai tout ce que je peux désirais ici. dit il en contournant le bureau pour s'asseoir dessus

-C'est-à-dire? demanda-t-elle en souriant tout en s'approchant de lui

-J'ai une belle demeure mais pas aussi splendide que ma merveilleuse femme que j'aime autant que notre fils. dit son mari en la tenant par les hanches

Lenalee passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari, et l'embrassa. Il la serra contre lui avant de l'asseoir sur le bureau. Il continua de l'embrasser alors qu'il passa doucement ses mains sur son corps la caressant. Ils furent interrompu dans leur moment de tendresse par un coup à la porte qui fut suivit par la voix étouffé d'un garde annonçant que quelqu'un voulait rencontrer le mari de Lenalee.

-Faites le patienter! Je suis à lui dans quelques minutes. ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte avant de se reconcentrer sur Lenalee

-Que comptes-tu faire pour ton ami, Rémus? demanda-t-elle

-Je pensais que toi, Shiro et moi; nous pourrions aller passer quelques jours en Angleterre. Peut-être que je rencontrerais Sirius par la même occasion. Qu'en penses-tu?

-C'est une bonne idée; ça fera énormément plaisir à Shiro. Si tu veux, je me charge de tout organiser.

-Excellent. Je te laisse t'en occuper. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide. dit Rémus

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa avant de sortir du bureau. Lenalee ne laissa pas entrer l'homme qui voulait voir son mari car il lui avait dis qu'il le ferait venir dans quelques instants. Rémus s'assit derrière son bureau et ouvrit son tiroir secret. Il en ressortit un album qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il l'ouvrit regardant à l'intérieur les vestiges d'un passé qu'il avait en partie oublié. Dedans il y avait une photo de Poudlard avec lui et ses amis ainsi qu'une autre d'eux tous ensemble le jour du mariage de James et Lily puis une autre avec Harry dans les bras de ses parents peu de temps après sa naissance. Il y avait ensuite plein de photos d'Harry Potter ou plutôt Oscar Trénom qu'il soit avec sa marraine, son frère Persée ou ses parents. Rémus Todoriko autrefois connu sous le nom de Rémus Lupin avait toujours garder un œil sur le fils de James. Il aurait pu reprendre sa garde en l'emmenant au Japon, le pays où il vivait avec sa femme et son fils; mais il n'avait rien fait se contentant de le regarder être heureux avec sa famille d'adoption qui finalement été devenu sa famille de cœur. Il regarda encore les photos d'Oscar avant de refermer l'album et de le ranger dans son tiroir.

-Je ne suis plus le gentil Rémus terrifié. Maintenant c'est moi l'Alpha. murmura Rémus en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant d'ordonner à l'homme d'entrée

* * *

**Lenalee : prénom d'une exorciste dans le manga D-Gray-Man par Katsura Hoshino**

**Shiro : prénom d'un exorciste et père adoptif du personnage principale dans le manga Ao no Exorcist (aussi connu sous le nom de Blue Exorcist) par Kazue Kato **

**Todoriko : est de famille du personnage Shoto dans le manga My hero academia par Kōhei Horikoshi**

* * *

Une Reviews?

Prochain chapitre le repas, Rémus en Angleterre et retour à Poudlard


	17. Le repas et retour à Poudlard

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le repas et retour à Poudlard**

La nuit commençait à tombé sur le manoir Macnair; Sirius et Walden étaient on ne peut plus fiers de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre les inviter. Regulus et Vlad furent les premiers arrivaient. Avec l'aide de Vladimir, il modifia les protections de son manoir pour qu'il soit toujours protéger mais que la famille Trénom ne pâtisse pas du fait qu'ils soient moldus. Ils laissèrent ainsi les deux frères ensemble.

-Alors à ce qui paraît tu as donné ta démission auprès des Aurors. dit Regulus

-Ouais. Je préfère me concentrer sur l'art, la peinture. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

-Moi, je travail avec les créatures magiques. Vladimir, lui, s'occupe de son clan. Il est aussi mécène pour différents artistes. Mais bon, je m'occupe aussi d'Oscar.

Ils discutèrent d'un peu de tout jusqu'au retour de Vladimir et de Walden. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'installer pour commencer l'apéritif quand on sonna à la porte du manoir. Ils entendirent un elfe de maison allait ouvrir puis des pas venant vers eux.

-Bonsoir, tout le monde ! dit la voix enjouée de Luciferia

Il fallut peu de temps pour voir arriver Luciferia avec la famille Trénom. Sirius fut à la fois toucher et heureux de voir que son filleul avait pris Castiel avec lui.

-Désolé pour le renardeau, frangin mais personne ne voulait le laisser seul à la maison de peur qu'il fasse des dégâts. dit Luciferia en pointant Castiel aux pieds d'Oscar.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tant qu'il ne se perd pas dans le manoir. dit Walden en regardant le petit renardeau qui semblait assez sage.

Ils saluèrent tous bavardant un peu avant de se retrouver autour d'un verre pour l'apéritif où ils se mirent à discuter d'un peu de tout et de rien. Castiel se retrouva à jouer entre eux. Il resta surtout prêt de son petit maître qui était responsable de lui durant la soirée. Après ça, ils passèrent à table autour d'un bon repas. Les adultes discutèrent un peu travail opposant le travail sorcier à celui moldu qu' exerce Luciferia, Jérôme et Élisabeth.

-Walden ? appela Persée

-Oui, Persée. répondit Walden

-Notre marraine, elle était comment enfant ? demanda Persée curieux

-Persée ! s'exclama Luciferia faussement offusquée

Elle connaissait suffisamment ses filleuls pour savoir qu'ils allaient profiter de ce repas pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Élisabeth sourit en comprenant ce que faisait son fils aîné.

-Eh bien. Ma sœur était une petite fille timide et réservée. A vrai dire, je doute que beaucoup de ses camarades de classe se souviennent d'elle tellement elle était solitaire. dit Walden

-Vraiment ? Alors tu n'as garder aucun contact des anciens camarades ? demanda Jérôme surpris connaissant suffisamment la meilleure amie de sa femme

-Quand j'ai quitté le monde sorcier, je n'ai gardé aucun contact avec sorcier. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve. expliqua Luciferia

-C'est dommage. Tu devais quand même avoir des amis qui tenaient à toi. dit Lizy

Ils changèrent de sujet et parlèrent d'autre chose en profitant du repas. Ils finirent par quitter la table pour rejoindre le salon autour d'une tasse de café et de thé. Ils étaient en train de profiter de la bonne ambiance qui s'était installer depuis longtemps entre eux.

-Reg. Je me demandais as-tu l'intention de devenir parent avec Vladimir ? demanda soudainement Sirius

-Eh bien... commença Regulus

-Nous y avons déjà pensé mais rien n'est encore vraiment décidé. dit Vladimir en prenant la main de son calice

-Et toi, frangin ? dit Luciferia en se tournant vers son frère

-Oscar, où est Castiel? murmura Persée penchait sur son frère, ne voyant pas le renardeau

-Je... Il a dû partir sans que je le vois. dit Oscar inquiet pour son ami à poil

-T'inquiètes pas. Je vais t'aider à le chercher. dit Persée en quittant discrètement le salon avec son frère

Ensemble, les deux frères se mirent à se balader dans le manoir en appelant le renardeau. Ils se séparèrent pour mieux chercher en essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ce grand manoir. Ils marchèrent chacun de leur côté quand soudainement Oscar crut voir du mouvement venir d'une porte entrouverte. Il s'approcha et tomba dans une grande chambre aux murs d'un joli rose pastel avec un sol blanc. Il y avait une bibliothèque pleine de livres, un bureau qui n'attendait plus que le propriétaire de la chambre pour écrire une lettre. Le lit était très bien fait, les coussins semblaient moelleux, les quelques peluches appuyaient dessus étaient toutes en très bon état. Oscar vit même un livre contenant un marque-page qui était posé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit attendant qu'on reprenne la lecture là où on l'avait laissé.

-C'était ma chambre. dit une voix derrière Oscar qui sursauta de surprise

Il se retourna pour voir sa marraine qui regardait avec un mélange de nostalgie et de tristesse la chambre. Elle entra et s'approcha du lit où elle s'assit. Elle caressa les draps avant d'attraper l'une des peluches pour la serrer contre sa poitrine. Oscar n'osa pas l'appeler ou même entrer davantage dans la chambre comprenant que c'était la chambre de sa marraine quand elle vivait encore là. Luciferia se redressa, remis la peluche à sa place et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle ouvrit l'armoire, et, fut surprise de voir que les vêtements qu'elle avait laisser là se trouvaient encore là.

-Mon frère n'a pas touché à ma chambre depuis que j'ai quitté la maison. souffla Luciferia

-Tu veux que je te laisse toute seule, marraine? Demanda Oscar.

-Non, c'est bon. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre tout le monde. D'ailleurs, Persée à retrouver Castiel.

-Cool. Donc tu es venu me chercher? dit Oscar

-C'est ça. Comme tu ne revenais pas, on commençais à s'inquiéter. Et comme je connais bien le manoir, je suis venu te chercher.

Marraine et filleul sortirent de la pièce prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en prenant garde de ne pas se séparer pour ne pas se perdre comme l'avait Oscar avant. Ils étaient presque arriver au salon où chacun se saluer pour retourner chez eux quand Oscar se tourna vers sa marraine et dit :

-Il est un peu bizarre mais il est sympa de ton frère.

-Alors tu l'aimes bien ?

-Je préfère oncle Reg parce que je le connais plus.

-Sans doute. Allez viens. dit Luciferia avant de le faire entrer dans le salon

-Oscar, où étais-tu? dit sa mère en se précipitant sur lui

-Il s'est perdu en cherchant Castiel. Il n'a rien rassures toi. dit Luciferia en voyant l'inquiétude de sa meilleure amie

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. La famille Trénom ne tenait pas trop à tarder puisque le lendemain Oscar retournait à l'école. Jérôme soupira à cette idée malgré le procès il n'était vraiment prêt à voir son fils retourner dans cette école où le Directeur l'avait kidnapper avec de l'aide. Il se demandait même s'il ne devrait pas lui donner une arme pour lui se défendre au cas ou. Élisabeth, elle-même n'était pas très rassurer de savoir que son cadet retourner là-bas après tout qui lui disait que Dumbledore ou cette Weasley n'allait pas refaire de tentative. Persée aussi n'était pas plus rassuré quoique pas autant que ses parents car il s'était un peu fait une raison en se souvenait que pendant les vacances, leur père leur avait appris des techniques d'auto-défense.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que Walden et sa sœur. Celui-ci était content du déroulement de la soirée qui s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il avait espérer. Il en était même très content. Ce qui le surprenait le plus dans cette soirée, ce n'était pas sa collaboration avec Sirius, c'était que sa sœur était encore là avec lui alors qu'elle aurait pu repartir comme les autres.

-Tu... commença Walden

-J'ai vu ma chambre. Elle est exactement comme je l'ai laissé. Oscar s'était perdu là-bas. dit Luciferia

-Oh! Saches que je n'y ai pas touché depuis que tu t'es parti de la maison. dit Walden n'avouant pas à se soeur le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce à se souvenir d'elle

-Tu t'attendais à ce que je revienne, c'est ça?

-J'avais l'espoir sûrement fou que tu reviennes, après tout tu es ma petite-soeur. D'ailleurs, si tu veux rester ici ce soir, il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu seras toujours à la maison ici.

-Merci, grand-frère. Mais je vais devoir rentrer. J'ai plein de réunion tôt demain.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. dit Walden avant de saluer sa soeur qui rentra chez elle

XxxXxxX

La quai de la voie 9 3/4 était pleine de monde comme le journée de la rentrée de début d'année. Oscar se trouvait avec ses parents et son frère. Il chercha du regard après ses amis qu'il avait hâte de revoir. Il repéra d'abord Cédric Diggory avec qui il s'entendait bien même s'il n'était pas autant proche de lui qu'il ne l'était de Draco et de Blaise et Théo. Oscar bavarda un peu avec Cédric avant de voir ses trois amis venir vers lui. Il les salua chaleureusement autant que leurs propres parents faisaient de même entre eux. Le couple Malfoy tout particulièrement Lucius semblait être très proche du couple Trénom.

-Oscar, il serait peut-être tant que tes amis et toi montiez dans le train. dit Élisabeth en voyant la famille Weasley arrivée.

Ils remarquèrent aussitôt que beaucoup de monde mettait de la distance entre la famille Weasley et eux. Personne ne voulait être en contact avec une famille ayant une kidnappeuse d'enfant. Arthur fut blesser de la distance que des amis mettaient avec lui. Il espéra de tout coeur que ses enfants n'auraient pas à subir des conséquences des actes de leur mère. Il l'espérait de tout coeur car il ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient s'ils perdaient leurs amis à cause de leur mère. Arthur était certain que sa famille exploserait d'autant plus. Il remarqua que sa femme agissait comme si de rien n'était, ne se rendant même pas compte des conséquences de ses actes. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il remarqua que ses fils aînés partaient déjà vers le Poudlard Express sans vraiment prendre la peine de leur dire « au-revoir ».

-Percy, Fred, Georges, Attendez ! dit Arthur en les rattrapant avant qu'ils ne montent dans le train.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa? demanda Percy en se retournant.

-Je... Ne laissez pas les autres vous juger par rapport à ce qu'à fait votre mère. Vous n'êtes pas elle. dit Arthur.

-On le sait... commença Georges;

-Mais ce n'est... continua Fred.

-Plus notre mère avec ce qu'elle a fait. finirent-ils d'une même voix avant de laisser leur père ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

-Ils sont vraiment devenu mal-poli de vrai vaurien. Critiqua Molly en arrivant à côté de son mari en regardant ses aînés montaient dans le train.

-Si le jugement c'était fait du côté moldu, la peine aurait été bien plus importante pour un kidnapping d'enfant. dit Jérôme assez fort pour que le couple Weasley puisse l'entendre.

-Vraiment qu'auraient-ils eu ? demanda Lucius Malfoy avec curiosité en comprenant le manège de Jérôme.

-Prison à vie et perte de la garde de ses enfants pour Madame Weasley puisque Dumbledore n'en a apparemment pas. expliqua Jérôme dont les propos firent trembler Molly.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre la garde de ses enfants. Personne, n'avait le droit de les lui arrachait. Elle était une bonne mère aimant chacun de ses enfants. Non, elle était pas juste une bonne mère. Elle était la meilleure mère du monde pas comme cette Élisabeth Trénom qui avait fait du bourrage de crâne à ce pauvre Harry.

-Vous mentez ! Après tout ce n'est pas surprenant vous n'êtes qu'une famille de menteur ! s'exclama Molly en se tournant vers la famille Trénom.

Elle était bien décidé à régler ses comptes avec eux. Ce n'était pas cette petite famille de moldus qui allait détruire l'image qu'on se faisait de sa précieuse famille et d'elle. Persée se plaça près de sa mère au cas ou il ferait une crise à cause de sa phobie. Jérôme se mit à côté de sa femme et de son fils prêt à intervenir. Il n'allait pas laisser cette petite sorcière s'en prendre à sa famille.

-Je suis navré que la vérité vous blesse. répondit Jérôme en lui donnant un petit sourire en coin.

-La vérité? Laissez moi rire. Vous ne connaissez que le mensonge. Il n'y a qu'à voir le bourrage de crâne que vous avez fait à ce pauvre Harry. Après tout, il faut être de véritable monstre pour obliger un enfant à renier ses origines. Ne faites pas comme si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle! J'ai vu la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de votre cadet. Il était simple de comprendre ensuite au vu de ses ressemblances physiques avec James et Lily Potter qu'il est leur fils, et non le votre. Il n'y a qu'à voir vos fréquentations, je parle de la soeur de ce monstre de Macnair, pour comprendre les êtres mauvais que vous êtes. Vous avez peut-être réussi à me faire passer pour la méchante mais entre vous et moi, c'est vous sans le moindre doute. dit méchamment Molly sans que son mari ne réussi à la faire taire tant il était choqué par les propos de sa femme.

Élisabeth fit un pas en avant, leva la main et donna une claque retentissante à Molly. La joue de cette-dernière devient rouge sous la claque qu'elle venait de se prendre. Molly était choquée alors qu'elle portait une main à sa joue. Élisabeth fusilla du regard Molly qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer devant le regard noir de la mère de famille. Elle fusillait tellement cette femme qu'elle ne remarqua pas contrairement à Persée et son mari qu'Oscar et ses amis étaient revenu voir ce qui se passer.

-****C'est bon, vous avez fini de cracher votre venin de vipère sur ma famille? Parce que maintenant c'est mon tour. Oui, Persée et Oscar ne sont pas mes enfants de sangs. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne les considère et les aime comme tel depuis le jour où je les ai vu dans cet orphelinat. Ils sont mes fils quoique les gens peuvent dire. Vous n'approuvez pas ma meilleure amie, la marraine de mes fils. Vous savez quoi? J'en ai rien à faire de votre avis. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre stupide avale pour vivre. Oui, mon cadet a une cicatrice sur le front depuis qu'il est petit mais savez quoi j'ai pour principe que ce n'est ni une cicatrice ni vos parents qui déterminent qui vous êtes. Alors vous êtes peut être une femme qui accorde une grande importance à qui sont les parents biologiques de quelqu'un mais pas moi. Persée et Oscar sont mes fils et peu importe qui sont leurs parents biologiques parce que c'est moi et mon mari qui les avons élevés. Je vous prierais madame de cesser d'imposer aux autres votre vision de la famille par ce que je peux vous assurais que la prochaine fois vous recevrez bien plus qu'une simple claque de ma part! ****dit froidement Élisabeth ivre de colère face à Molly

-Maman. soufflèrent Oscar et Persée impressionner et toucher par les mots de leur mère.

Jérôme, lui, était très fier de sa femme. Il adorait quand elle devenait une véritable lionne protégeant ses petits. Petits dont l'un d'eux ne devrait pas trop traîner sur le quai s'il ne veut pas manquer son train. Persée et Oscar quant à eux étaient très fier des propos de leur mère et comment elle les avait défendu. Draco, Blaise et Théo devaient bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir la claque et le discours de la mère d'Oscar. Ils seraient plus attendu à cela de la part du père de ce-dernier. Les quelques spectateurs présents étaient aussi surpris que les amis d'Oscar. Narcissa devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était agréablement surprise par l'éclat de la jeune femme.

Molly reprit du poil de la bête en voyant les regards satisfait suite au discours de la mère adoptive d'Harry. Elle allait dire quelque chose, défendre son honneur de mère et de femme respectable quand l'homme sur le quai siffla annonçant le départ imminent du train. Les familles embrassèrent et enlacèrent une dernière fois leurs enfants avant de les laisser partir. Ils restèrent sur le quai à regarder le train partir avant de rentrer chez eux.

XxxXxxX

Arthur et Molly venaient de transplaner au Terrier. Molly n'arrêtait pas de pester et de jurer contre Élisabeth Trénom dans sa barbe inexistante. Arthur la regarda faire avec ennuie en se demandant à quel moment sa femme avait cessé d'être la douce femme qu'il avait épousé. Il ne la reconnaissait plus du tout dernièrement.

-Molly, tu ne dois pas aller au travail ? demanda Arthur en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule.

-Oui, j'y vais. dit Molly en traînant visiblement les talons pour y aller.

Elle s'en alla laissant son mari seul dans la maison familiale. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la table de la cuisine, et regarda les différentes photos de familles se trouvant ici et là. Sur les photos, ils étaient tous unis et heureux ce qui n'était malheureusement plus le cas depuis ce qu'avait fait sa femme. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait dis à la gare était vrai mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas la soutenir. Il ne pouvait pas cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes, et cela allait lui faire perdre ses enfants.

-Je suis désolé, Molly. Je pensais que te laisser payer seule l'amende te ferait comprendre ton crime mais je me suis trompé. dit Arthur en prenant du parchemin et une plume pour commencer à rédiger une demande de divorce.

XxxXxxX

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'Angleterre quand un avion atterrit avant de laisser sortir ses passagers. Ces-derniers passagers quittèrent rapidement l'aéroport. Parmi tous ces passagers, se trouvait Lenalee et Rémus avec leur fils Shiro. Shiro avait neuf ans et était le parfait mélange de ses parents. Il avait les cheveux noirs de sa mère, les yeux marrons de son père. Il avait aussi la frêle carrure de celui-ci mais le teint pâle de sa mère. Rémus sortit un parapluie pour protéger sa famille de la pluie battante. Ils attendirent un peu avant qu'une voiture ne se gare devant eux et qu'ils montent dedans. A l'intérieur, Lenalee donna l'adresse de l'hôtel.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux, Shiro. dit Lenalee en le voyant somnolant

-D'accord. murmura Shiro

Il s'approcha de son père et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il s'étendit sur le siège s'endormant aussitôt qu'il fut installer. Lenalee se pencha sur son petit-garçon pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Rémus passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il adorait avoir ainsi son louveteau tout contre lui.

-Il dort déjà. sourit Rémus

-Oui. Le voyage a dû le fatiguer. dit Lenalee en regardant tendrement son fils _ Dis-moi comptes rencontrer Sirius ? Et si oui, comment? dit-elle en tournant son regard sur son mari.

-Je pense le rencontrer en faisant croire à un coup du destin. Je pense que ça serait mieux et plus simple. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Si cela te permet d'être plus à l'aise avec lui après tout ce temps alors je pense que tu as raison.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres tout le temps du trajet jusqu'à leur hôtel. Le chauffeur leur annonça qu'ils arrivaient. Lenalee remit ses chaussures à Shiro qui dormait encore.

-Je ne pense pas que nous devrions le réveiller. dit Rémus en voyant comment Shiro dormait profondément

-Je suis d'accord. Je te laisse le porter. Je m'occupe des bagages.

-Entendu.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et Lenalee s'occupa des bagages alors que Rémus portait son fils. Il lui jeta un sort pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Lenalee avait jeté un sort de poids plume sur les bagages pour ne pas être embêter. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil de l'hôtel. L'homme qui les accueillit leur expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement de l'hôtel avant de leur remettre les clefs de leur chambre. Ils se rendirent rapidement dans leur chambre puisque la fatigue du voyage et du décalage horaire les rattraper. Leur chambre était spacieuse très bien agencé et posséder même un balcon certes pas immense mais suffisamment grand pour y être à deux sans se marcher sur les pieds. Ils posèrent leurs bagages, et d'un coup de baguette Shiro se retrouva en pyjama. Il se fit border par ses parents sans pour autant qu'il ne se réveil.

-Bonne nuit, mon chéri. murmura Lenalee en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle rejoignit Rémus qui était sur le balcon accouder à la rambarde à regarder le paysage. Elle le prit dans ses bras l'arrachant doucement à sa contemplation et à ses pensées.

-Tu es de retour dans ton pays natal, mon chéri.

-Oui. J'ai hâte de te vous le faire découvrir, et de revoir de vieilles connaissances. dit Rémus avant de se retourner pour mieux l'embrasser

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe.


	18. Retour assez mouvementé

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Retour assez mouvementé**

Tom Riddle plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort était heureux. Il avait presque l'impression d'être au paradis. Tom possédait l'arrière du crâne de Quirrel, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure place du monde mais au moins il avait pu être à l'intérieur de Poudlard au nez et à la barbe de son vieil ennemi. Il avait pu découvrir grâce à ce-dernier qu'Harry Potter est désormais Oscar Trénom. Un jeune garçon tout à fait charmant et prometteur. Tom avait garder un œil sur lui pour pouvoir se faire une idée de lui mais aussi pour en apprendre plus. Ainsi, grâce à Rita Skeeter et ses articles, il avait appris pour la famille Trénom, Luciferia Angels, Regulus et la libération de Sirius Black. Tom avait suivit tout ceci avec une grande attention. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait moins aimé que d'autres mais la seule chose qu'il retenait c'était qu'Albus c'était discrédité aux yeux de la population.

-Vous êtes très heureux, maître. dit Quirrel.

-Oui. Dès que Severus s'en ira un soir, nous irons chercher la pierre.

-Bien, maître. Bientôt vous aurez à nouveau corps.

Tom sourit à cette perspective imaginant déjà ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait de nouveau son corps. Il imaginait un monde où il gagnerait et que Dumbledore et son Ordre disparaîtrait. Quant à Oscar Trénom, il verrait bien ce qu'il ferrait de lui. Mais en attendant, il devait faire en sorte d'avoir toutes les chances de son côté pour récupérer cette pierre.

XxxXxxX

Percy, Fred et Georges n'eurent de cesse de maudire leur mère tout au long du trajet entre King'S Cross et Poudlard. A cause d'elle, certains des élèves s'éloignaient d'eux quand d'autres parlaient dans leur dos voir même les pointer du doigt. Percy en était presque effondrer de voir tant de méfiance à son égard mais d'un autre côté il était fou de colère contre sa mère. Les jumeaux prenaient un peu mieux la chose sachant qu'avec leurs farces, ils se feraient rapidement bien voir des élèves. Cependant les trois frères n'étaient pas ceux qui en souffraient le plus. Celui qui souffrait le plus de la situation était Ronald. Il détestait déjà Trénom mais là c'était d'autant plus surtout qu'à cause de lui sa mère était mal vue de tous. Tandis que lui voyait la gloire, la richesse et le pouvoir s'éloignaient encore un peu plus de lui pendant que cet arriviste de Trénom continuait de se rapprocher de plus en plus des ambitions de Ronald. Ronald n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'ami pour ne pas dire pratiquement aucun mais là il n'avait plus un seul. Il n'avait plus que la solitude quand ses amis avaient découvert qu'il reprochait à sa mère que ce soit Trénom et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Les rares amis de Ron avaient vu toute la noirceur se cachant au fond de lui.

XxxXxxX

Les élèves étaient arrivés à Poudlard après un long trajet dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Ils étaient désormais tous assis autour des grandes tables attendant avec impatience le repas. Il semblait y avoir une bonne ambiance dans la grande salle mais si on regardait de plus prêt on pouvait voir que certains élèves regardaient étrangement les enfants Weasley quand d'autre les pointés du doigt. Les professeurs les plus attentifs le remarquèrent et en furent peiné. Ils étaient triste que les élèves s'arrêtent ainsi sur l'action de Molly Weasley alors qu'ils connaissent qui sont réellement les enfants d'Arthur et de Molly. Minerva se leva attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

-Chers élèves, je présume que vous êtes tous désormais au courant qu'à la suite du procès, qui a eu lieu durant les vacances, Albus Dumbledore n'est plus autorisé à enseigner ni même à diriger Poudlard. C'est pourquoi le professeur Snape est désormais Adjoint de Direction en plus de ses autres titres au sein de l'école. Tout comme moi, je suis désormais votre Directrice. Sachez que cette histoire autour du procès est clause. Je vous demanderai chers élèves de ne pas oublier que vos camarades Weasley ne sont pas leurs parents, et donc qu'ils n'ont rien avoir avec ça. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. dit Minerva avant de se rasseoir.

Les différents plats apparurent et tous se mirent à manger en discutant. Il ne faisait pas le moindre doute que les rumeurs allaient aller de bons trains. Minerva soupira mais retourna à son repas bavardant avec ses collègues proches d'elle. Ils avaient de toute façon tous renier Albus donc pour eux cela allait être comme s'il n'avait jamais rien décider pour l'école. Ils se mirent donc à bavarder des choses qu'ils pourraient changer, amélioraient. Ils firent même des propositions de chose qu'ils aimeraient mettre en place. Depuis sa place à la table des Gryffondors, Ron fusillait du regard Oscar qui ne le remarquait pas préférant discuter avec ses amis. Oscar était inconscient des plans que formater peu à peu Ron pour se venger de lui. Le repas se termina et tous allèrent dans leur dortoir.

Les cours reprirent normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas, les jeunes Weasley se faisaient ignorer de tous leur camarade malgré leur effort. En effet, certains petits malins s'amusaient à faire courir des rumeurs sur eux comme s'ils voulaient qu'ils ne retrouvent grâce aux yeux de leurs camarades. Percy, Fred et Georges avaient beau dire ne pas soutenir les propos et actions de leur mère rien y faisait. En parallèle, ils reçurent une lettre de leur père annonçant qu'il divorçait de leur mère. Ronald ne prit pas bien la nouvelle contrairement eux allant même jusqu'à vouloir couper les ponts avec son père. Il redoubla donc d'efforts pour que ses frères soient seuls comme lui. Oscar quant à lui continuait de suivre les cours avec ses amis. Il était toujours aussi attentif et bon en cours. Il avait emmené Castiel avec lui à Poudlard cependant le petit renardeau ne quitter pas le dortoir. Théo, Blaise et Draco furent très surpris de voir leur ami revenir avec le petit renardeau. Ils eurent peur qu'ils se mettent à faire le bazar dans leurs vêtements mais pour l'instant Castiel était très sage. Les professeurs de leur côté essayer de freiner les rumeurs qui couraient sur les frères Weasley.

XxxXxxX

Oscar était assis à l'une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque. Il était entrain de faire ses devoirs avec ses amis quand en levant la tête de son devoir il remarqua qu'encore une fois les frères aînés de Ronald étaient à l'écart des autres.

-Pourquoi? demanda Oscar.

-De quoi, pourquoi ? demanda Blaise ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça.

-Pourquoi les autres agissent comme ça avec Percy et les jumeaux Weasley? demanda Oscar.

-Écoutes, Oscar. Dans le monde sorcier, la réputation et l'image de la famille ainsi que des parents sont très important. expliqua Draco.

-Je ne trouve pas cela très logique ni même juste. souffla Oscar.

-Tu sais, ils ont ouvertement coupés les ponts avec leur mère donc cela va peut-être jouer en leur faveur. le rassura Théo sous l'acquiescement de Blaise et de Draco.

Oscar retourna à ses devoirs ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers les rouquins que les autres évitaient. Théo et Blaise s'entraidaient sur un devoir de potion pendant que Draco faisait sa rédaction d'histoire de la magie pendant qu'Oscar avait du mal avec son devoir de sortilège. Il se rappela alors que les jumeaux Weasley étaient assez connu pour être très bon en sortilège. Il regroupa ses affaires et se leva.

-Tu vas où? demanda Blaise en levant le nez de son devoir.

-Je vais demander de l'aide aux jumeaux Weasley pour mon devoir de sortilège. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient très fort dans cette matière. expliqua Oscar

Théo et Draco hochèrent la tête comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire. Ils comprirent en effet qu'en plus d'une aide pour son devoir, il allait prouvé aux mauvaises langues que lui ne tenait pas rigueur aux Weasley pour les actes de leur mère. Oscar marcha jusqu'à la petite table où il fit un petit bruit avec sa gorge pour attirer l'attention des rouquin sur lui.

-Trénom?! s'étonnèrent les trois rouquins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi? demanda Percy.

-Euh...désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai des difficultés avec mon devoir de sortilège. Et j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez bon dans cette matière alors... expliqua Oscar.

-Installes-toi. dit Percy en indiquant la seule place de libre.

-On va t'aider avec grand plaisir. dirent les jumeaux tout sourire.

Oscar leur sourit et les remercia tandis qu'il s'installait. Les trois frères se firent un plaisir de lui expliquer son devoir. Fred et George, le lui expliquaient avec sérieux mais sans pour autant s'empêcher de donner des explications aussi imager que drôle. Percy, lui, donnait des explications plus simple et terre à terre. Oscar les trouva très sympathique et aussi drôle quoique Fred et George étaient plus amusant que Percy. Oscar était entrain de retranscrire une explication de Percy quand il sentit que l'ambiance autour de la table venait de s'alourdir pour devenir sérieuse.

-Il y a un problème? demanda Oscar en relevant la tête.

-Non. On voulait te dire que l'on est désolé pour ce qu'à fait notre mère. dit Percy sous l'acquiescement de ses cadets.

-Et on ne soutient pas du tout Ronald dans ce qu'il fait et te dis. continua Fred.

-On voulait que tu saches cela. termina George.

-Vous savez, je ne vous en veux pas pour ce qu'à fait votre mère. J'ai bien compris ce jour-là que vous ne souteniez pas ce qu'elle faisait. Concernant, Ronald ; je ne l'aime pas et c'est réciproque.

-Notre frère a toujours eu des envies d'avoir une vie plus...luxueuse...alors te voir arriver et devenir très vite ami avec les héritiers Malfoy, Zabini et Nott... commença à expliquer Percy en remarquant qu'Oscar ne savait pas pourquoi Ron s'en prenait ainsi à lui.

Oscar regarda Percy incrédule. Il avait du mal à croire que Ronald Weasley l'avait pris en grippe juste parce qu'il était amis avec Blaise, Théo et Draco. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait un peu mais il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était vraiment ça.

-En faite, il est jaloux des amis que j'ai. soupira Oscar sous l'acquiescement des trois frères.

Oscar termina son devoir avant de se mettre à bavarder de chose et d'autre avec les trois frères. Il était entrain de rigoler d'une blague avec eux quand sans qu'ils ne le remarquent Ron les observait. Ron bouillait de colère et de rage à l'encontre d'Oscar. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait se venger à tel point qu'il lui ferait regretter d'être né.

-Je trouverai de quoi tu as peur, Trénom. Et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas cesser d'avoir peur. dit méchamment Ron avant de s'en aller.

XxxXxxX

Severus Snape ne buvait pas tout comme il ne jurait pas. Le voir faire l'un ou l'autre relever du miracle, de l'impensable. Pourtant Severus Snape était entrain de faire les deux ce qui devraient inquiéter toutes personnes saine d'esprit le connaissant. Il était assis autour d'une table dans un bar miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes à boire un verre d'alcool. Il attendait que Regulus arrive après tout c'était lui qui lui avait donner rendez-vous ici pour soit-disant «éviter que tu ne décides que me secouer comme un prunier soit une bonne idée» comme avait dis Regulus dans sa lettre. Mais si Regulus ne se dépêchait pas d'arriver lieu public ou pas, il le secouerait comme un prunier.

-Tu as fini de dire de tels injures à mon encontre? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel vocabulaire. dit Regulus en s'installant face à lui un verre à la main.

-J'ai un vocabulaire assez fleuri avec tout ce que je peux entendre dans les couloirs de Poudlard. sourit Severus.

-C'est vrai que tu dois en entendre des choses dans les couloirs. Mais je suppose qu'on est pas ici pour parler de Poudlard, pas vrai?

-Oui. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois des explications, Reg? Tu as disparu pendant des années, tout le monde t'a cru mort. Et toi, tu réapparaît la bouche en cœur et tuteur magique d'un jeune né-moldu ayant une marraine hors du commun.

-Cela a de quoi surprendre, rit Regulus. Je comprends que tu sois furieux contre moi. Je dois dire que Sirius m'en a mis une tellement il était furieux contre moi. dit Regulus se souvenant encore de la gifle que lui avait donné son frère.

-Pour une fois qu'il fait un quelque chose avec lequel je suis d'accord. Dis-moi franchement Reg, tu comptais un jour me dire que tu étais vivant ou je devais passer le reste de ma vie persuader que mon meilleur ami était mort?

-J'aurais fini par te le dire, Sev. En réalité quand je suis soit-disant mort, Vladimir m'a emmené loin de l'Angleterre et de la guerre. Je n'ai pas vraiment été tenu très au courant de la guerre. Et puis, je suis revenu au pays quand j'ai été contacté pour devenir le tuteur magique d'Oscar Trénom.

-Est-ce que tu sais la vérité sur ses parents biologiques ?

-Oui, Severus. Je le sais, et non ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait accepter l'offre et revenir au pays. J'avais envie de revenir, et j'avais appris pour Sirius.

-Tu m'as manqué, Regulus, vraiment.

-Toi aussi. Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu deviens? dit Regulus réellement curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'avait son ami toutes ces années.

-Rien de particulier. Je suis professeur de potion à Poudlard ainsi que directeur de la maison Serpentard. Et si tu demandes pour ma vie sentimentale, je n'ai personne.

-Mon pauvre, j'avais vraiment espérer que tu tournes la page concernant Lily. Tu as le droit d'être heureux comme moi je le suis avec Vladimir.

-Je n'ai aimé qu'elle et ce sera toujours comme ça. En tout cas, je suis content pour toi. Il est comment Vladimir?

-Il est ma moitié. Ne détournes pas la conversation, Severus. Et ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu le fais toujours quand on se met à parler de ta vie privée et sentimentale. Il faut toujours que tu te braques ou que tu détournes la conversation. dit Regulus arrachant un rire à Severus qui réalisa que son ami le connaissait vraiment bien.

-Je n'ai personne et je ne m'intéresse à personne. Fin de la conversation. dit Severus avant de boire un coup.

-Tu es désespérant quand tu t'y met. Non mais franchement, tu es une catastrophe en relation amoureuse. Aimer Lily comme tu l'as fais c'est bien mais tu as vraiment le droit d'être heureux. Et puis tu sais, je suis sûr que cela ferait plaisir à Lily.

-Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ma vie sentimentale?! grogna Severus.

Regulus éclata de rire en entendant la remarque de Severus. Il secoua la tête en se disant que son ami ne changerai décidément jamais. Au moins cela avait un quelque chose de rassurant. Ils se mirent à discuter de chose et d'autre profitant simplement du moment renouant les liens qu'il y avait entre eux avant toute cette histoire qui les avait séparer pendant tant de temps. Severus soupira en remarquant que son traître de meilleur ami c'était visiblement mis en tête de le mettre en couple avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	19. Choix et sourires

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Choix et sourires**

Quirrel était descendu dans la trappe le soir même où Severus n'était pas à Poudlard. Là, il avait passé avec facilité les épreuves. Une fois devant le miroir de Riséd. Grâce à la force que Tom avait réussi à récupérer, il put se détacher de Quirrel qui désirer juste récupérer la pierre contrairement à lui qui voulait s'en servir. C'est ainsi qu'ils réussirent à obtenir la pierre au nez et à la barbe de tout Poudlard. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent récupérer, ils s'enfermèrent dans une pièce où ils purent faire le petit rituel qui permit à Tom de se détacher de Quirrel et de récupérer son corps.

-Maître? appela Quirrel incertain en contemplant le corps nu de son maître.

L'homme étendu au sol avait une peau pâle et des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés dans sa nuque. Il se releva lentement s'arrêtant un instant pour contempler son corps totalement humain. Enfin, il se retrouva debout et vêtu de noir grâce à un sort informulé. Il se retourna et fixa Quirrel de ses yeux bleus.

-Non avons réussi. J'ai de nouveau un corps. sourit Tom.

-Je vois cela, maître. Qu'en est-il de ma récompense?

-Tu l'auras dans trois jours au plus tard. En attendant, il faut que je m'en aille. Et je prends la pierre avec moi. dit Tom en la ramassant au sol.

-Que comptez-vous faire de cette pierre? demanda Quirrel.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Sans doute m'en servir pour piéger quelqu'un. répondit Tom avant de saluer Quirrel et de disparaître dans les couloirs de Poudlard bien décider à quitter cette école.

XxxXxxX

Ron bouillonnait de haine et d'envie de vengeance. Il ressentait aussi de la colère car à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu jeter un sort à Trénom ou le confronter pour qu'il est des ennuis avec les professeurs il n'avait jamais réussi, comme si celui-ci était passé maître dans l'art de l'esquive. En réalité, Oscar n'était pas du tout maître dans l'art de l'esquive. Il arrivait simplement à interpréter les expressions de Ronald quand il voulait s'en prendre à lui ou qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Oscar était épuisé que le rouquin cherche tant à s'en prendre à lui. Il espérait juste que jamais il ne découvrirait sa phobie. Il craignait ce que le rouquin pourrait en faire s'il la découvrait. Ronald était assis sur son lit, seul dans son dortoir abandonné de tous.

-Eh merde! Il doit bien avoir peur de quelque chose ce petit merdeux d'arriviste! s'exclama Ron furieux.

Il se mit à marmonner des plans dans l'espoir de piéger et de ridiculiser Oscar. Il était tellement plongé dans ses plans qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrir sur Percy qui le regardait avec colère. Percy ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère ne laissait pas tranquille Oscar. Percy secoua la tête de dépit en entendant toutes les inepties que débiter son frère avant de s'approcher de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule pour le secouer suffisamment pour le tirer de ses «plans».

-Percy? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Ron.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes avec tes soit-disant plans contre Oscar. Il ne t'a rien fait et toi tu passes ton temps à essayer de le blesser.

-Il ne m'a rien fait?! Parce que tu prends sa défense en plus! Écoutes-moi, Percy. Trénom n'est qu'un putain d'arriviste qui fait chier son monde. Alors tu vois, je compte bien le faire tomber de son petit podium et ce sera moi qui me rapprocherais de tous ses gosses de riches! s'énerva Ron.

-Alors c'est ça?! souffla Percy dégoûté par son petit-frère. Très bien, écoutes-moi bien, Ron, si tu essaies de t'en prendre à Oscar, je me ferais un plaisir de le parler de ta phobie des araignées. Est-ce que c'est claire? le menaça Percy.

-Très. grogna Ron.

Ron le fusilla du regard comme si son frère l'avait trahi au profit de son ennemi. Il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il ne laisserait pas sa Némésis le doublait et devenir riche. Il comptait bien parvenir à ses fins. Et tant pis s'il devait s'allier à des personnes comme Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom. Inconscient des sombres pensées de son cadet, Percy sortit du dortoir pour aller voir Oscar. Il comptait bien le mettre en garde concernant son frère, et peut-être même le conseiller de parler de sa plus grande peur à quelqu'un juste au cas ou.

-Puisque mon propre frère me trahit pour toi, Trénom ; je vais te détruire. ricana Ron avec un éclat de folie dans les yeux.

XxxXxxX

Sirius Black était dans sa petite galerie d'art qu'il venait d'ouvrir au Chemin de Traverse. Il disposait certaines de ses peintures tout en pensant à une peinture qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Il observa avec fierté ses quelques peintures. En regardant l'une d'elle, qui représentait une plage ensoleillée, il se demanda si ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Il pensa qu'il pourrait bien leur demander à l'occasion après tout il y avait des portraits magiques dans les demeures Black. Il fut tirer de ses pensées quand la clochette de la porte de la galerie sonna. Sirius se retourna avec un «bonjour» au bord des lèvres quand il se pétrifia en voyant une belle femme accompagné d'un enfant mais surtout d'un homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son meilleure ami. Était-il possible que son meilleur ami Rémus, soit là devant lui?

-Bonjour. le salua la femme et l'enfant.

-Bon...bonjour. les salua Sirius en cherchant ses mots.

L'homme n'avait semble-t-il pas encore remarquer Sirius puisqu'il était penché sur son fils. Il était évident que l'homme et la femme étaient les parents du petit-garçon. La femme attrapa la main de son fils et le mena voir les peintures. C'est à ce moment-là que l'homme tourna son attention vers Sirius qui put voir que l'homme était bel et bien son meilleur ami.

-Rémus. souffla-t-il n'osant pas y croire.

-Bonjour, Sirius. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu as l'air en pleine forme. dit-il en venant dans sa direction.

-Je vais bien. Et toi, qu'es-tu devenu? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres? demanda Sirius.

-Je ne savais sans doute pas quoi te dire, ou quoi faire après tant de temps. On a changé, Sirius. Nous ne sommes plus les jeunes hommes que nous étions.

-Sans doute. Mais toi tu n'as pas perdu de ta sagesse. Qui est cette femme et cette enfant? demanda Sirius en regardant dans leur direction pouvant ainsi voir le petit-garçon s'extasiait devant les peintures.

-C'est ma femme Lenalee et mon fils Shiro.

-Tu as une famille. Je suis heureux pour toi, Rémus.

-Merci, Patmol. Je suis heureux que tu sois libre et en parfaite santé. Tu as l'air d'avoir trouver ta vois.

-Oui, je suis heureux. Tu devrais voir, mon filleul. Il a une famille et il est heureux.

-Rem'. Et si tu invitais ton ami à manger à la maison? proposa Lenalee qui avait suivit la conversation entre les deux amis.

-Est-ce que cela te plairait, Sirius? demanda Rémus.

-Oui. Cela me ferait très plaisir. sourit Sirius qui avait soudain l'impression que sa vie était parfaite.

Rémus lui rendit son sourire heureux de renouer si facilement avec son ami qui avait été si cher à son coeur. Rémus avait accepté son loup dans son propre intérêt mais aussi parce que c'était une chose que ses amis, et tout particulièrement Sirius, lui avaient souhaités un nombre incalculable de fois.

-Les peintures, elles sont super belles, monsieur. dit Shiro en regardant Sirius.

-Merci, bonhomme. lui sourit Sirius.

Ils se mirent à bavarder de choses et d'autres, ré-apprenant à se connaître. Puis ils se séparèrent retournant à leurs occupations mais avec la promesse de se revoir à lors du repas mais surtout de ne plus perdre le contact.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	20. Repas et phobie

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Repas et phobie**

-Donc tu te prépares pour un repas avec un ami que tu n'as pas revu depuis que tu as été envoyé à Azkaban? demanda Regulus en observant le croquis d'une future peinture de son frère.

-Tu as tout compris. Pourquoi cela a tant l'air de te surprendre? dit Sirius en se préparant.

-Disons que je ne pensais pas que Rémus accepterait de te revoir après de tant de temps. D'après ce que tu m'as dis, il a bien changé.

-Et toi aussi tu as bien changé pourtant cela ne t'a pas empêcher d'aller boire un coup avec Severus. Fais moi plaisir, Reg, n'essaie pas de jouer les grand-frères avec moi. Tu en penses quoi? dit Sirius en apparaissant devant lui vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt gris.

Regulus détournant son regard du croquis pour poser un regard critique sur la tenue de son frère. Il la trouva assez simple mais aussi assez sombre. Regulus soupira râlant contre son grand-frère qui ne savait décidément pas faire usage des couleurs quand il s'agissait de vêtement.

-C'est pas mal mais cela manque un peu de couleur. dit Vladimir en entrant dans la pièce avant de se rapprocher de Regulus pour l'embrasser.

-C'est ce que j'allais lui dire. Tu proposes quoi? demanda Regulus

Sirius fit un pas en arrière en comprenant qu'il allait servir de poupée ou de mannequin vivant au compagnon de son frère. Vladimir sourit en s'approchant du frère de son calice, donnant l'impression à celui-ci de n'être qu'une proie. Ni une ni deux, Vladimir attrapa Sirius le traînant dans sa chambre pour fouiller son armoire. Regulus rigola en entendant son frère et son compagnon se chamailler sur la mode. Après plusieurs minutes, les deux revinrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda Vladimir en indiquant Sirius.

Sirius portait un pantalon blanc avec une chemise rouge avec un pantalon blanc. Celui-ci regarda assez timidement son frère ce qui amusa ce-dernier.

-C'est parfait. On dirait presque que tu vas un rencard. dit Regulus moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas Severus alors n'essaie pas de me caser avec quelqu'un. Bon il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard. dit Sirius avant de filer.

Sirius soupira de soulagement en arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous pour le repas avec son meilleur ami et sa famille. Sirius devait reconnaître que la maison des parents de Remus avait perdu beaucoup de son charme après avoir été abandonné tant de temps. Il toqua à la porte et fut accueillit par Lenalee qui l'invita à entrer. Elle me guida jusqu'à la salle à manger où Shiro sauta presque sur lui pour le saluer.

-Sirius. Je suis content de te voir. Tu es très beau, dis moi. dit Rémus.

-Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. dit Sirius un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ne soyez pas stressé, Sirius. Tout va bien, vous n'êtes pas en terrain ennemi. dit Lenalee en posant une main sur son épaule.

Sirius lui sourit avec un peu plus de confiance soudain plus à l'aise. Il aimait bien cette femme. En le guida jusqu'à une table déjà superbement dressée, il bavarda de quelques banalités détendant davantage l'atmosphère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire, Sirius? demanda Rémus.

-Hmm. Tu proposes quoi? demanda Sirius.

-Vous aimez le Martini? Rémus est très douer pour les faire. dit Lenalee.

-Alors fais moi ça. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment bu d'alcool. dit Sirius.

-Et toi, Shiro. Tu veux boire quoi? demanda Lenalee en se tournant vers son fils.

-Un diabolo violette. Dis Sirius, tu m'apprendrais à dessiner. Tu dessines super bien. dit Shiro.

-Shiro! le grondèrent ses parents sous le rire de Sirius.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, Shiro. Je veux bien t'apprendre à dessiner.

-C'est vrai? Trop cool! Papa, j'adore ton ami! S'exclama Shiro faisant rire les adultes et tendant totalement l'atmosphère.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance légère chacun apprenant ou ré-apprenant à se connaître. Sirius eut l'impression de tisser une amitié naissante avec la femme de son meilleur ami. Il apprit un peu à Shiro à dessiner se rapprochant du petit-garçon. A la fin de la soirée, Lenalee alla couché son fils tombant de sommeil pendant que Rémus raccompagnait son ami. Sirius était sur le pas de la porte quand il se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

-Rémus... Je voulais te dire que... J'ai passé une super soirée et j'ai... bafouilla Sirius.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Sirius. Moi aussi, j'ai passé une super soirée. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on a renoué notre amitié comme avant. dit Rémus en lui souriant.

-Oui, nous avons renouer une belle amitié mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne sera jamais comme avant. Je veux dire...Tu es devenu si sûr de toi, et si différent sans pour autant cesser d'être qui tu es vraiment. expliqua tant bien que mal Sirius.

-Le temps change tout le monde, Patmol. La preuve c'est que tu es devenu bien plus sage que tu ne l'était la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. dit Rémus.

Sirius sourit à la remarque de Rémus. Il n'y avait pas à dire Rémus était toujours aussi douer avec les mots. Sirius prit son ami dans les bras comme il avait tant voulu le faire depuis le début de ce repas, depuis qu'il avait revu son ami. Sirius versa des larmes de joies sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami comme s'il faisait la paix avec une part de son passé et de son futur.

XxxXxxX

Ronald pestait, tempêtait faisant fuir tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu de lui. Plusieurs professeurs avaient tentés de lui parler, de lui dire se calmer, ou moins parvenir à comprendre ce qui lui arrivaient mais en vain. Son comportement les inquiéter surtout en sachant combien il avait une dent contre le jeune Oscar Trénom.

-Minerva cela suffit! Il faut faire quelque chose contre Ronald Weasley. dit Severus en tapant pratiquement du poing sur le bureau dictatorial.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous faire quelque chose? Nous avons discuté avec lui, et nous l'avons mis en garde. Que veux-tu faire de plus? demanda Minerva.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, Minerva?! Ce gamin est entrain de devenir dangereux pour les élèves surtout pour l'un des miens.

-Il n'a encore rien fait. Pourquoi le punir de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait?

-Il faut savoir prévenir que guérir. Ce gamin ne comprend rien. Il s'en est déjà pris à plusieurs reprises à monsieur Trénom. Quand comptez-vous intervenir? Quand il sera trop tard? s'énerva Severus.

-Je ne prendrais aucune mesure contre Ronald Weasley. Et c'est mon dernier mot, Severus. dit Minerva.

-Entendu. Mais croyez bien que je vous tiendrais pour responsable s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Oscar Trénom ou n'importe quel élève à cause de Ronald Weasley. dit Severus avant de quitter brutalement le bureau.

Severus traversa les couloirs de l'école avec colère faisant fuir les élèves qui croisaient son chemin. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard, prononça le mot de passe et entra sans que personne ne le remarque. Il observa l'intérieur avec plaisir. Il aimait voir ses élèves jouer, bavarder, s'entraider. Il chercha du regard après une tête brune bien familière traînant toujours avec une tête blonde tout aussi familière. Cependant il ne trouva ni l'une ni l'autre.

-Monsieur Flint, savez-vous où se trouve monsieur Trénom? demanda Severus en arrêtant son élève.

-Il est dans son dortoir. Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher, monsieur?

-Oui, s'il-vous-plaît.

Marcus acquiesça et s'en alla chercher son jeune camarade. Severus patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son élève revenir avec Oscar. Cependant il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua l'une de ses élèves se levait pour aller leur barrer le passage. Severus se plaça dans un coin sombre faisant signe à ses élèves de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il vit la jeune rouquine s'approchait du duo. Severus fronça les yeux en voyant que Oscar détourna le regard aussitôt qu'il s'aperçu de la présence de la rouquine.

-Bon, j'en ai marre de tes conneries, Trénom. Si tu as un problème avec moi, tu me le dis ok? Tu te comportes comme tu le fais, comme si j'allais te refiler la dragoncelle. Et regardes-moi quand je te parle. dit la jeune fille en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Cristal, laisses-le. Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas te parler. intervient Marcus en s'interposant.

-Fou moi la paix, Marcus. dit Cristal en l'écartant pour saisir Oscar par le bras.

Oscar releva la tête par automatisme pour lui dire de le lâcher mais quand il vit ses cheveux roux il en perdit ses couleurs. Il se mit à marmonner comme s'il essayait de se changer les idées, serrant convulsivement ses poings dans l'espoir de se calmer. Surprise par ce changement, Cristal lâcha le bras de Oscar qui fut rattraper par Marcus qui tentait de le calmer.

-Éloignez-vous de monsieur Trénom, mademoiselle Fell. Monsieur Flint prenez-le et suivez moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. dit Severus prenant les directives.

Marcus acquiesça et porta son camarade. Il suivit son directeur jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Oscar fut rapidement pris en charge par Pompom. Après ce qui leur sembla être de longues minutes, Oscar avait enfin retrouver son teint et dormait paisiblement sur son lit.

-Alors? demanda Severus.

-Il a été victime d'une profonde crise de panique. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui l'a déclenché?

-C'est quand il a levé la tête vers Cristal Fell. répondit Marcus.

-A-t-il eu des problèmes ou des griefs envers ou avec elle? demanda Pompom intrigué.

-Non. Depuis le premier jour, il fait tout pour l'éviter. dit Marcus.

-Je pense qu'il faudra lui demander le pourquoi du comment à son réveil. Merci de votre aide, monsieur Flint. dit Severus congédiant son élève.

Severus resta à l'infirmerie à attendre le réveil de son élève puisque de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il se retrouva dans le bureau de Pompom à parler potion de soins et politique. Ils s'étaient lancer sur un énième sujet quand une alarme retentit dans le bureau de Pompom celle-ci soupira en comprenant qu'elle avait un nouveau patient. Severus entendit Pompom s'énervait contre l'élève, il fut assez intriguer de l'entendre autant s'énerver surtout en sachant que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Curieux, il se leva pour mieux se glisser dans un recoin de l'infirmerie où il put voir le jeune Ronald Weasley pratiquement accusé Pompom de ne pas savoir faire son travail.

-Cela suffit! Vous avez juste une cheville de tordu. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Si vous continuez, je jure de faire disparaître les os de votre cheville pour mieux les faire repousser avec du Pousse-Os. Si vous ne voulez pas que je mette à exécution ma menace, je vous conseil de vous tenir tranquille. dit Pompom énerver.

Severus secoua la tête de désespoir pour se pauvre gosse qui l'énervait. Il faillit rire en entendant Pompom râler comme quoi il s'était tordu l'autre cheville en faisant tout son cinéma. Elle le soigna avant de retourner dans son bureau en râlant. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'une alarme sonna mais celle-ci contrairement à la première, la fit sourire.

-Monsieur Trénom est réveillé. expliqua Pompom en voyant le regard interrogateur de son collègue.

Celui-ci acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'au lit où Oscar était déjà assis entrain d'observer autour de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions, que Pompom agitait déjà sa baguette au-dessus de lui pour s'assurer de son état de santé.

-Parfait. Vous avez parfaitement bien récupérer de votre crise de panique. Vous avez fait très peur à certains de vos camarades, jeune homme. dit Pompom.

-Je ne voulais pas leur faire peur. dit Oscar.

-Allons monsieur Trénom, personne ne contrôle une telle crise de panique. Dites nous plutôt ce qui l'a déclenché que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. dit Severus.

Oscar hésita à parler de la raison de sa crise de panique quand il se rappela de la vieille lettre de son frère qui lui conseillait d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-J'ai la phobie des rousses. C'est pour ça que j'évite Cristal Fell. révéla Oscar sans savoir que Ronald venait de l'entendre.

Le rouquin sourit en imaginant déjà comment il pourrait se servir de la plus grande faiblesse de son ennemi. Il allait enfin gagner et avoir la gloire qu'il voulait. De son côté Oscar fut soulager de ne pas être juger à cause de sa peur assez étrange. Au contraire, son directeur de maison et l'infirmière lui donnèrent quelques conseils pour contrôler les crises de panique. Il écouta les précieux conseils avant de rester encore un peu dans son lit puisque Pompom voulait le garder encore une heure ou deux.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	21. La vengeance ou la folie de Ron

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 21: La vengeance ou la folie de Ron**

Ronald Weasley était d'une bonne humeur bien trop grande pour ne pas attirer la méfiance de ses camarades. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tôt après y avoir passer trois bons jours là où son ennemi n'en avait passé à peine qu'un. En temps normal, Ron aurait été en colère de rester si longtemps à l'infirmerie mais pas cette fois. Il avait pu concocter soigneusement son plan pour se venger de lui. Percy et les Préfets ainsi que les professeurs essayent de garder un oeil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise mais ils ne pouvaient pas toujours être derrière lui.

-Il est trop heureux pour ne pas préparer un mauvais coup. dit Draco en regardant le rouquin qui mangeait joyeusement à sa table.

-Oui. Je ne le sens vraiment pas cette histoire. approuva Blaise.

Oscar ne fit qu'acquiescer à la conversation de ses amis. Il en fut détourner par l'arriver du courrier. Oscar sourit à sa belle chouette lui apportant une lettre. Il récupéra son courrier et se mit à le lire en mangeant distraitement. Oscar ne vit donc pas, Ronald recevoir un colis qui lui fit presque pousser un cris de joie. Le jeune roux se contenta d'attraper son colis et de quitter la salle en sifflotant joyeusement.

-A votre place, j'essaierais de savoir ce que contient ce colis. dit Severus à Minerva.

-Et pourquoi donc? Je suis certaine que ce ne sont que des bonbons. répondit-elle ne voyant pas de raison d'arrêter le jeune garçon.

-Inconsciente. bougonna Severus dans sa barbe inexistante avant de se lever pour quitter la salle.

Ron était remonté dans son dortoir où il prit avec entrain son sac de cours dans lequel il fourra le contenu du colis. Une fois fait, il jeta au feu le carton avant de regarder son emploi du temps pour voir quel serait le meilleur moment pour lui refermer son piège.

-Tu vas payer arriviste de Trénom ou devrais-je dire petit merdeux de Potter. ricana froidement Ron.

Il ferma son sac et descendit dans la salle commune avant de se rendre tranquillement jusqu'au terrain où il avait son cours de vol avec les Serpentards. Quand il arriva, le professeur Bibine lui retira une dizaine de points pour son retard ce qui fit gronder et cris ses camarades qui en avaient plus que marre de perdre des points à cause de lui. Ron ignora son professeur. Il n'en avait rien à faire de perdre des points parce qu'il allait avoir sa vengeance.

-Montez sur vos balais et refaites la dernière manœuvre du cours précédent! ordonna Bibine.

Aussitôt les élèves décolèrent un à un commençant à faire la manœuvre demander par leur professeur de vole. Il ne restait que trois personnes au sol. Le professeur Bibine, Neville Longbottom et Ronald. Bibine voulait que Neville observe pour mieux comprendre la manœuvre et ainsi ne pas risquer de faire de chute ou autres. Ron attendait juste le bon moment c'est-à-dire que Oscar soit suffisamment haut pour se faire mal.

-Eh Trénom, regardes par ici! beugla-t-il.

Méfiance et légèrement déconcentrer, Oscar tourna son visage vers son camarade pour se mettre à blanchir et serrer convulsivement le manche de son balai. Ron était là, lui faisant face avec un sourire cruelle aux lèvres tandis qu'une perruque de longs cheveux roux cascadaient depuis sa tête jusque dans son dos. Oscar essaya de reprendre pied, de se détendre, de se changer les idées mais en vain.

-Désolé, Trénom mais je suis un peu planche à pain. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop. se moqua Ron tandis que le professeur Bibine essayait de calmer la jeune victime du rouquin.

La pic de Ron fut de trop pour Oscar qui tourna de l'œil et commença à tomber de son balai sous les cris de ses camarades et de son professeur. Blaise et Draco se précipitèrent sur lui. Ils lui attrapèrent chacun une main au grand soulagement de leurs camarades mais à la grande fureur de Ron. Doucement avec l'aide de leur professeur, ils posèrent leur ami au sol où elle s'empressa de vérifier son état. Ron grogna et s'approcha tel un conquérant. Bibine trop occupé par l'état de son jeune élève ne le vit pas venir. Elle vit pas le moins du monde le puissant coup de pied dans la tête qu'il lui décrocha pour mieux s'approcher de son ennemi. Blaise alla voir l'état de son professeur alors que Neville avait pris ses jambes à son cou pour aller prévenir un professeur. Les autres élèves aussi bien à Serpentard que Gryffondor étaient trop choqués par la scène qui se jouaient devant eux pour être d'une quelconque aide. Draco se plaça devant son ami pour le protéger et arrêter ce cinglé de rouquin mais tout ce qu'il gagna fut d'être victime d'un sort qui lui fit cracher des limaces. Ron sourit d'un air vainqueur, et se pencha sur son ennemi. Oscar était toujours évanoui ce qui énerva grandement Ron qui ne se gêna pas pour lui donner une immense gifle. Oscar ouvrit ses émeraudes et quand il le vit, sa crise de panique reprit de plus belle. Il essaya de se reculer, de lui échapper mais il ne le put. Ron l'attrapa par les cheveux lui penchant la tête en arrière.

-Maintenant tu fais moins le fier. Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu avais peur des rousses, crois moi tu en aurais baver. Mais non au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui en est bavé. Tout le monde me fuit et m'esquive te préférant toi. Toi, Oscar Trénom. Un petit bâtard de sang-de-bourbe. Dis-moi, Malfoy, Zabini et Nott te donnent combien pour que tu sois leur salope. Entre toi et moi, Oscar, cela a tout de suite mal commencé. Tu m'as pris de haut, m'as mal parler alors que moi je voulais juste être ton ami. Puis tu es aller à Serpentard, et tu es devenu encore plus inaccessible. Je te propose un marché, Oscar. dit Ron avec un éclat de folie dans les yeux.

-Je...Je...n'accepterai...rien. dit difficilement Oscar priant silencieusement pour que l'on vienne à son secours.

-Vraiment? Le deal est plutôt simple. Tu te sers de ta petite position d'arriviste pour me permettre de monter dans l'échelle sociale et tu restes à moi comme tu aurais dû l'être. Si tu fais tout ça, en échange j'accepte de ne plus te faire de mal. dit Ron sombrant un peu plus dans la folie.

Oscar n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de lui faire part de son refus ou de lui cracher à la figure que sa tignasse fut soudainement relâcher. Il tomba dans les bras du professeur Chourave qui lui souriait malgré l'éclat d'inquiétude dans les yeux alors qu'elle lui murmurait des mots apaisants. En tournant la tête, Oscar vit le professeur Snape baguette en main, foudroyant Ron du regard tandis que Filius était occupé avec Draco qui se remettait doucement du sort auquel il avait été soumis. Rassurer, Oscar ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans un sommeil réparateur.

XxxXxxX

Walden était entrain de prendre soin des orchidées peuplant sa véranda tout en bavardant avec sa soeur quand le téléphone portable de Luciferia sonna. Elle bénissait tous les jours ceux qui avaient en sorte que ces petites merveilles fonctionnent malgré la magie l'entourant.

-Bonjour, Lizy. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? demanda Luciferia en décrochant.

-Ce n'est pas Lizy. C'est Jérôme. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu nous conduises à Poudlard?

-Oui. Pourquoi? demanda Luciferia en regardant son frère lui faire des signes pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe un problème ? demanda Walden du bout des lèvres.

Luciferia fit des gestes, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle l'ignorait. Curieux et quelque peu inquiet, Walden s'approcha de sa soeur. Il pouvait ainsi entendre la conversation sans qu'elle n'est besoin de mettre le téléphone en mode haut-parleur.

-On a reçu une lettre du directeur de Serpentard nous annonçant que Oscar avait eu un accident encore de vol à la suite d'une très mauvaise blague de son camarade Ronald Weasley.

-Est-ce qu'il est...? commença Luciferia inquiète pour son filleul.

-Il aurait été rattrapé par deux de ses amis. Cependant; il a fait une crise de panique donc il est encore à l'infirmerie.

-D'accord. Je vais vous emmener à Poudlard. Lizy doit être dans tous ses états. Et Persée?

-Lizy est dans tous ses états, évidemment. Persée a refuser de retourner à l'école cette après-midi. Il veut voir son frère.

-C'est compréhensible. Je suis là dans une dizaine de minutes. dit Luciferia le plus calmement possible avant de raccrocher.

Dès qu'elle eut raccrocher, elle laissa sa magie explosé sous le coup de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Walden soupira en pensant qu'il avait bien fait de mettre un dôme protecteur autour de ses orchidées. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer tandis qu'elle proférait des menaces à l'encontre de Ronald Weasley. Walden écouta vaguement sa petite-soeur proférait menaces sur menaces.

-Calmes-toi, Lucy. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Et puis de toute façon, je croyais que c'était pour moi le bazooka. dit Walden d'un ton quelque peu taquin.

-Ouais mais ce gosse ne l'aura pas voler. grogna Luciferia.

-Je ne pense pas. Enfin bon, il faut que tu y ailles, non?

-Oui. Désolé de devoir racourcir de la sorte notre journée ensemble.

-Ce n'est rien. Le devoir t'appelle. Tiens moi au courant, d'accord?

-Si tu veux. Mais pourquoi veux-tu être au courant? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Je les aime bien, cette famille surtout les deux gamins.

-Aurais-tu un coeur, mon frère? se moqua Luciferia.

-Fil avant que je ne te jette un sort que tu regretteras amèrement. Gronda faussement Walden tandis que sa soeur transplaner tout en rigolant.

XxxXxxX

Minerva se trouvait dans son bureau avec Severus à ses côtés. Ce-dernier ne se gênait pas pour lui lancer des regards plus qu'équivoques. Il l'accusait ainsi d'être en partie responsable de l'accident qui s'était produit. Severus était aller accueillir personnellement la famille d'Oscar découvrant ainsi par la même occasion qu'ils étaient accompagnés de la marraine de son élève. S'il n'était pas lui, Severus aurait sans doute trembler devant elle. Il les avait d'abord mener jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils purent s'assurer de l'état d'Oscar. Jérôme et Élisabeth s'étaient pratiquement précipiter sur leur cadet. Jérôme s'était redressé en premier pour laisser la place à Persée pendant qu'il parlait avec Pompom pour en apprendre plus sur l'état de son fils. Celle-ci leur révéla qu'il était simplement inconscient à cause des événements et de sa crise de panique.

-Eh. Allez en discuter avec la Directrice et Severus. dit Luciferia en voyant que Severus attendait pour les conduire dans le bureau de Minerva comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt.

-Et toi? demanda Lizy, en détournant enfin le regard de son fils.

-Je vais rester ici. Et toi, Persée? répondit Luciferia

-Je veux rester avec Oscar. Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui? demanda Persée.

-Bien sûr, fiston. Ton frère sera ravis de te voir quand il se réveillera. dit Jérôme.

C'est sur ces mots que le couple délaissa leur cadet à la garde de sa marraine et de son grand-frère. Le chemin jusqu'au bureau fut aussi long que pesant. Personne ne dis mots durant le voyage. Cependant Severus ne pensa pas un instant que l'ambiance le deviendrait bien plus une fois qu'ils seraient en face de Minerva. Cette dernière les avait accueillis aussi bien qu'elle put ce qui n'était pas évident surtout en ayant des parents fous d'inquiétudes et avec des milliers de questions. Elle s'empressa de leur expliquer le plus professionnellement possible ce qui s'était passé. Et c'est là qu'elle reçu les regards noirs de son collègue. En tournant la tête vers le couple, elle vit sans réelle surprise qu'elle recevait les mêmes. Elle aurait presque trembler sous tant de regard noir.

-Donc vous êtes entrain de nous dire que vous soupçonniez que ce Weasley prévoyait de s'en prendre à mon fils mais vous n'avez strictement rien fait. dit Jérôme furieux face à l'explication de la directrice de l'école de son fils.

-Eh bien... Il ne m'a pas paru nécessaire d'intervenir. dit Minerva mal à l'aise.

-Il ne vous a pas paru nécessaire d'intervenir?! Si Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy n'étaient pas intervenu mon fils aurait pu mourir dans cet accident! s'exclama Lizy folle de colère.

-Le corps professoral a essayer de veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux ne se passe mais il a malheureusement été impossible de prendre de réel mesure pour empêcher ce qui s'est produit. dit Severus tentant tout de même d'apaiser les tensions dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas une grande réussite. critiqua Élisabeth.

-Comment comptez-vous punir ce jeune homme? Il ne va pas rester impuni pour ce qu'il a osé faire. demanda Jérôme déjà prêt à mettre tout en œuvre pour faire payer le coupable

-Ce servir de la peur de notre fils contre lui, c'est une honte. Et je ne parle même pas du danger qu'à encouru notre fils. dit Élisabeth.

-Nous pensions le faire passer en conseil disciplinaire avec sans doute un renvoie temporaire de l'école. dit Minerva qui remarqua aussitôt que sa réponse ne plus pas le moins du monde au couple.

-Ce que dit, Minerva n'est qu'une idée. Cependant vu l'ampleur et le danger dans laquelle monsieur Weasley a mis votre fils, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de le faire passer en conseil disciplinaire avec renvoie définitif. Il aura sans doute sa baguette de briser par la même occasion. dit Severus calmant les esprits et rassurants les parents sur la suite des événements.

-Parfait. Madame la Directrice, monsieur l'Adjoint ; je vous annonce dors et déjà que ma femme et moi-même allons faire les démarches nécessaire pour que notre fils change d'école. annonça Jérôme en se levant tout comme sa femme.

-Le faire changer d'école? Mais pourquoi? demanda Minerva n'osant pas y croire.

-Pourquoi? En l'espace d'à peine une année scolaire, notre fils s'est fait kidnapper et presque tuer dans votre école au nez et à la barbe de tous le corps professorale. siffla Élisabeth furieuse.

-Poudlard est la seule école magique. Vous ne pouvez pas le couper de ce monde qui est le sien.

-C'est vrai, nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher d'apprendre la magie. dit Lizy.

-Mais Poudlard n'est pas la seule école au monde. Sur ceux nous allons récupérer notre fils. dit Jérôme en quittant le bureau avec sa femme.

-J'aurais fait la même chose qu'eux. dit Severus avant de les suivre laissant derrière lui une Minerva incrédule et déboussoler.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


End file.
